hiei's rivaled love
by lopa
Summary: ON HOLDCOMPLETE hiei find a girl, who had a truoble past. together they must find and train young boy but in doing so they fall in love and just as they do so someone comes to break up the fun IMPORTANT AUTORS NOTE UP!
1. Default Chapter

On a cold rainy afternoon a young lady with bluish black hair was hurrying home to get out of the storm her violet eyes were hopeful as she was finally on her block but little did she know she was being followed by a group of monster out to kill her or so they thought she stopped walking and looked up at the clouds which were drifting away and the sun was coming out. She closed her umbrella and the group of monsters decided to attack. She knew that they were following her for a while but decide to let them .one of the monster apparently the leader and the largest one grabbed her neck with it claws. "Hello" he said "hi" she replied coldly "Erica I presume?" "that would be correct may I ask who you are and what you want from me?" "I am Rango and this is my group of demons we're just here to take you to my leader." "who's this leader and what's his name" asked Erica "I'm not at liberty to give out that information but you are to come with me willingly or forcefully" said rango "is that right, we just met and your already giving out threats Rango. I don't think that's polite and I'm not going anywhere now if you'll let me go I'll be on my way."  
  
Next time Hiei will come to the resue Sorry for the short chappie next ime it will be much longer 


	2. the err meeting

"didn't I just say your coming with us"

"yes willingly or forcefully blah, blah, blah I choose forcefully"

Just then a black and silver blur came out of the tree and killed all of the demons

"oh just great" exclaimed Erica sarcastically "I could have handled that my self you know

and you just had to kill them all now how am I going to get my information" she screamed at the black figure who was a few inches taller than her

"hmph not my problem and I did not do it to save You" he said stressing the you

Erica's eye brow started to twitch she was beginning to loss her cool

"it's not your problem fine what are you still doing here? leave jerk" she said sounding quite irritated

"I leave when I'm good and ready" at this comment Erica let out a loud scream this got the dark figure very angry "what the hell was that for" he said "that was for getting my anger in control and now that I have done that do you have a name or something or should I give you one I'm very creative"

'women how quickly they change moods' though Hiei

"My name is Hiei yours is Erica" he stated harshly

"Ok Hiei if not to save me why'd you kill the demons" she said calmly

"I was bored and Koemna told me to escort you to a meeting with him" he said in a normal uninterested voice

"That was today, am I late" she said

"yes 2 days late that's why he decided he'd send me"

"2 days" she said

"I thought it was tomorrow" she reasoned aloud to her self

"Come on let's go" he said impatiently

"Could you wait a sec I gotta get something at home first" she asked sweetly

"sure why not" he said in a dull voice

" good thanks my house is houses 3 houses down"

They walked to her house she opened the door and placed her umbrella down and turned around "would you like to sit I'll only be a minute?"

"no" said with a bored expression on his face

"ok suit your self be right back"she answered as she made her way up the steps

When she got to her bed room she changed onto something more comfortable a white tee-shirt that said get a life and blue short and matching sneakers she then put on her blue book bag that matched her shorts and when down stairs "ready" she said cheerfully

"3 minutes" he said in an even tone

"Shall we get going" she said ignoring his previous statement

"hmph" he nodded in agreement

"how are we getting there by the way can you fly?"

"No we are taking a portal now shut up and follow me" he stated plainly

"fine I'll follow but it's my mouth and I'll talk if I want to got it" she half yelled

"your about 2 second away from pissing me ff and that's not something you want to do" he retorted darkly

"oh so I'm supposed to be afraid cause you killed some third rate demons yeah right, I'll be quiet because I have nothing more to say"

'what a creep why didn't Koenma just send Botan'

"hmph, Botan is on a mission and your hardly a safe person to be around" he said

"did any one ever tell you that invading peoples person thoughts is rude, you're a telepath I am to well part any ways and you don't see me invading people's thoughts" she said

Calmly

"Really" he said sarcastically

"What did you mean by I'm hardly a safe person to be around" she asked quietly to her self not expecting an answer

"you just go attacked by 5 demons, which you claimed that you could handle yet one of them had their had around your throat and on top of that your spirit energy is not very convincing either" he said informatively

"oh I see" she said in an even tone

Just then they arrived at the portal and Hiei went in first then Erica followed they ended up in a rather large hall way and walk down until they reached the door they walked in silence Erica careful enough to put up a mental barrier this time

When they walked in the door "what's up Koenma did you miss me?"

"You know very well what's up Erica" started Koenma

Hiei was just about to leave when Koenma called him back " Hiei I have another mission for you" he looked at Erica both of you

Sorry it's been so long hope you like it please review to find out what the mission is and what's this Erica get mad again and Hiei's on her side I know I know it was harsh to leave you here but it's longer than the last chappie 


	3. what a daykiss

A/n Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter 2

Thx for your reviews and keep um coming

"I refuse" stated Hiei and he was about to leave "Hiei" called Koenma Hiei turned back defeated knowing he had no choose(blackmail don't you just hate it) Erica on the other hand was deep in thought.

"Erica" called Koenma "yes may I help you" she said slightly irritated that he had interrupted her

"yes you can start by paying attention to your case and…"

"No need, I already read it" she interrupted

"he can handle by himself why not let him and secondly I have no time for hard headed people right now I've got enough to deal as is so just let him have his way" she said calmly

"Erica your father said…"

"Listen Koenma I respect you some what but me and Derek haven't gotten along much, I only listen to him because it's what mother would have wanted but there's a point where one must draw the line and I'd be please if we'd not talk about him in my presences any more" stated Erica who now looked like she was going to crack

"Erica I don't understand your father is a powerful demon you should be proud" said Koenma ignoring her last request

"Koenma strength has nothing to do with it nor his achievements. Him and his Children can enjoy and bask in them. As far as I'm concerned I was just a mistake on his behalf and I only had one parent who now, thanks to him is dead."

"Erica" said Koenma in a sad voice

"enough" interrupted Erica again who's eyes now had the faintest hint of tears

"I'll do it ok 5'o clock" at this point she was angry and stiff trying to contain her emotions she twitched a bit.

"Where" stated hiei un affected yet some what shocked at the girls out burst

"ask him" she retorted pointing at Koenma

Then left through the very doors she entered from leaving her back pack from a previous mission on Koenma's desk she flew home and slammed her door shut causing it to crack a bit she when to her bed and cried herself to sleep in remembering her mother brutal death

**Mean while**

"Hiei, Erica is a very special case she's a half demon on her father's side, he's the time keeper" a look of total absolute shock graced Hiei's face for a moment before his mask returned

"if I were you Hiei I'd try my best to keep off the topic of her parents any ways the assignment is: a group of demon hunter who call them selves the Horaco are after a demon child called Accuro, you must find him first and defeat the demons bring him back here safely and train him" _a picture of him popped up on the screen _

"what the hell you want me to train so little brat your kidding right bad enough you want me to baby-sit that woman" said hiei gruffly

"Correction I want both of you to train him" Said Koenma informatively

"that's even worst why not let her train the brat after I save him" said Hiei not sounding pleased at all and now scowling.

"no it will take both of you to contain the child's energy let alone his spirit energy."

"what ever" Hiei grumbled to himself

**The next day**

(at Erica's place)

Just getting out of bedyawns "ok time to get ready let me go get my supplies" she said not enthused at all. She got dressed then got her supplies and when to the portal to meet Hiei the same one they went to yesterday. Hiei was already there "your early" he stated

"The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can go on with my life" she said in the same tone

"humans" retorted Hiei in reference to her quick changes in attitude

"and damn proud of it thank you very much" she retorted but Hiei didn't answer this time at that moment though the gahon eye started to glow blue(if that's not how you spell gahon don't kill me k!) which was weird because it usually glows red "alright then can we go please and thank you" she said in a fake innocent voice

"sure" he said plainly pretty much to himself

"good after you then" she said

"fine" answered Hiei pretty much to him self again

After setting and going through the portal they ended up in a forest

"so how are we supposed to find him?" asked Hiei in a normal voice

"oh just leave that up to me" she then put on some sun glasses which showed her the location of every high powered demon in the area. she offered Hiei one but he refused

And blushed 'what happening to me it's not the first I've been around a beautiful girl, I'm hanging around humans far to much I'm going soft' he shuddered at the thought

'did he just blush, no , it was probably just my imagination' she thought

"Ok Hiei he this way but don't go…" but it was to late he was already being shocked by the force field

"and that's why I don't like working with hard headed people" she said

"your ok right" she asked sounding concerned

"I was going to tell you that the kid is not half bad but it's flawed this way." she said pointing to the left now you have to go over to the other side quickly so you don't get shocked again ok?" she said "hmph" he retaliated while blushingyet again this time he managed to cover his face "do you want me to go first to show you how?"

"No that won't be necessary" he said harshly while glaring daggers at her.

"have it your way " she said

He passed through the barrier with ease this time and she followed close behind him

"ok to the east, I'm guessing the kid has other traps too."

They walked for hours before Erica stopped because it was dark and she wanted to rest

"why'd you stop" asked Hiei slightly confused

"because I want to go to sleep" Hiei then raised an eye brow

"hmph, for the time keepers daughter you sure are lazy" he said and boy was he skating on thin ice "who told you that it was Koenma wasn't it ?" pause no answer "well let me tell you something Mr. Hiei that time keeper you speak of is not my father he is just some one who aided in my being perhaps you need a dictionary because that person" pause "demon what ever he is isn't my father I was deprived, I never had one end of discussion" pause "me my 'lazy' self and I are going to sleep now good night" she said

looking him directly in the eye in a cold menacing manner with her eye twitching and her hand shacking at her side

Hiei had a shocked expression on his face for 2 reasons

no one ever talked to him that way not even kuwabara (fyi: I no it's spelled wrong so correct me )

the gahon eye glowed blue for the 2nd time that day but this time their was a strange feeling that followed

Erica set up camp but before she went to bed she decided to apologues after all he was only being him self

"I'm sorry I should have gotten angry and mid evil on you just now" she said softly as her hair softly caressed her face when the wind blew

"it's not your fault I was warned I would have been angry too"

They were in a clearing in the front of the fire that Erica had made.

"your pretty sweet for a jerk" she whispered in his ear then kissed him on the cheek.

And for the 3rd time that day he blushed

'wow she kissed me, such soft lips I wonder what it would feel like to really kiss her' pause 'did I just think that' pause 'damn human emotions trying to surface again, I won't allow it' pause ' but damn she's beautiful' pause 'err stop it, I'm giving myself a migrain'

(Erica's thoughts)

'Did I just kiss him no way? Why, what possessed me well he was being nice and he is cute especially when he blushes' pause 'does he like me? Nah. Do I like him? To early to tell'

(In the back of her mind) 'you know you do'

"Well let me go to sleep now" she said while turning of the light

(Well guys how was it I tried to make it longer plz review and be brutal thx again to every one who reviewed your beautiful I love you lol until next time 2 or 3 days be good!)


	4. uh oh we're in trouble

Ok thank for all of your reviews they inspire me and also for your honest opinions

Now on with the chapter

(Early in the morning)

"Time for some early morning exercises before grumpy wakes up" Erica said while lightly chuckling to herself

She got up out of bed changed in to some black tights and a tank top to match

She then ran further into the forest and began to meditate

**Mean while (**with hiei)

Hiei was asleep in a tree

(Dream mode)

_In a dark secluded place hiei walked around aimlessly until he heard a voice _

"_Hiei" it called _

"_Who's there, how do you know my name, what do you want?" he said in a dazed voice_

"_To many question so soon" the voice answered _

"_Where are you" he asked getting irritated _

"_we are every where and it is that simple we have been watching you for some time hiei you have made us happy and then you have angered us you wish to know your destiny then listen to us" said the voice that turned in to voices _

_He simply nodded this time because he was utterly speechless_

"_Very well Hiei you are destined for great thing all of which you will receive after you have mated, for it is then that you will understand true power. Do not fear it because it will come sooner than you think but don't rush it either let your heart lead you and you to will lead" said the first voice _

"_What's that suppose to mean" he said getting irritated again with their vagueness _

"_don't question, all will become clear but heed my warning don't let pride and fear get in the way for that may be your undoing now wake up and complete your mission" commanded the voice _

End dream back to Erica

"Ok all done with meditation time for stretching and maybe a light exercise before Hiei bites my head off" she said to her self

At the moment she said that Hiei had just awoken from his very confusing dream

But he decided not to press the matter any further

'Where did that woman go any ways?' he thought remember the last part of the dream

He started to look for her using her sprit energy which had increased a bit

'what the hell is she doing, stupid woman gets on my nerves but I guess that she's more powerful than I first assumed I guess she good at masking her power not bad I guess' he thought as he walk toward her energy signal

When he found her she was doing an ice attack (don't laugh at the corny names ok work with me) "subzero" she commanded and the who tree was turned in to ice frozen to the core "inferno" she said correcting her stance and positioning her hands and with that the tree was burn with out a single ash left.

"I think that was enough for today, you ready Hiei" she asked sweetly while smirking

"How'd you know I was here" he asked perplexed

"One of 2 way either it was a good guess or the same way you knew I was here but I'd go with the 2nd one. She said smirking again at how cute he looked when he blushed

"So you're not a weak as I first assumed you hide your sprit energy very well" he said changing the subject

"Do mine ears deceive me, was that a complement miracles do happen I must be the one million caller or did I win the lottery" she said sarcastically

"Hmph lets go"

"No come on no more complement, calm down" she said looking at the angry look on his face 'priceless absolutely priceless'

"I'm just playing, but anyways I can't go like this I need to change my clothes 5 minutes tops" she pleaded

It was then that he noticed what she was wearing and boy did his heart start to beat he blush a the sight of her in such revealing clothes and tried his best to turn his head before… to late his groin had already sensed his desire for her.

"fine just hurry up" he said gruffly 'the sooner this mission is over the sooner I get back to being myself' he thought then he looked down again 'breathe Hiei breathe

There's no way in hell that your letting that girl get to you this way'

"someone string to get on my good side it appears that some liked his little present last night" she said getting in one last joke before she changed not realizing what she was doing to poor Hiei

After Erica got dressed and hiei cooled off they started their journey again.

"Alright Accuro's is in that cave up ahead" said Erica

"Finally" said Hiei "but it's probably trapped or something" she said ignoring his previous statement

When they got to the cave there was 2 tunnels

"Which one" asked hiei learning his lesson from the force field episode

"Neither" she said Hiei looked confused at this statement

"see that wall over there" she continued "he's on the other side which leave us 2 choices blast a hole or find the hidden switch, I'll leave that up to you to decide but from now on I believe it safest talk telepathically because the kids watching us I can feel it" she said

"I suppose I agree" he said in a not caring voice

'As for the wall we I have no time to look for a switch let's blast the damn thing'

'Ok you blast it then' she thought

'Whatever' he thought as he blasted the wall

'Let me talk to the kid seeing as how your people skills need improving are getting better'

'Sure do what ever you want' he retorted

Once they got in the kid was there standing boldly and a few inches shorter than Erica with bright green hair and eye

"Hi my name is Erica and that's Hiei"

"I know who you are" he said rudely

"Really enlighten me kid who am I" she said with a smug look and a raised eye brow

"You're from the Horaco, but I'm not afraid of you, you had better leave before I'm forced to take drastic measures" he threatened while backing up

"ok kid first of all your wrong second of all I've decided to be nice and level with you were from sprit world we're here to save you from them and…"

"How do I know your not lying" he said

"you don't but if you really think about it if I was with the haroco would I be giving you a chance to escape, no I would just take you with me after I knocked you out" she said informatively

"So that means nothing it could still be a trick for all I know maybe your just weak and can't knock me out." He said rudely

'Fine a demonstration he wants a demonstration he gets' thought Erica

She backed up a bit and did the very attack that Hiei had witnessed just a little over an hour ago

"Inferno" she commanded it was less effective than the one Hiei had witness but it would do just fine.

"Now what were you saying about my not being able to knock you out" she said smirking at the boys shocked expression.

"I … ah ok" he answered in a daze

"Does that mean that we're ready cause I think we have some visitors" said Erica

The boy merely nodded this time as he further study the large hole in the wall that she had created still in a daze

"I'll handle them" said Erica and Hiei at the same time

"No I will" they said

"No I'll handle them and you'll take the boy to sprit world we both know who will finish this faster" said Hiei in a cold voice

"No way I'm letting you have all the fun in this mission I get to deal with them and you take the kid to Koenma" she said in a childish manner

"Hey why don't the both of you go and take me with you then we'll all go together" suggested Accuro who really wanted to see them fight now that he had a glimpse of Erica's power

"No!" they said again at the same time

"Will you stop doing that" they both said again at the same time

"Err" growled Erica getting irritated

"Ok then why don't you guys flip a coin" with Accuro would have recommended first if he had not wanted to see the fight.

"Fine" said Erica

"I Suppose that's reasonable" said Hiei

Heads or tails

(Ok to lazy to write anymore right now but if you review soon I might change my mind and the fact that I lost the page that I wrote don't worry I'll still update even if I don't find it I'll improvise love you guy your so great lol until we meet again)


	5. why me?

Thx once again faithful readers

Ok I've decided (still negotiable that the couples will consist of Boton and Kuruma , Keiko and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina (not to much of them cuz he freaks me out)

And of course Erica and Hiei by chapter 8 they should be involved and coupled if you disagree then you can tell me ok!

Now on with the chapter

"Heads" they said once again at the same time

"you're so annoying" said Hiei

"I've been told that on many occasions but I have no problem with it" she retaliated smoothly

"fine I'll compromise then I'll let you fight them, if you do me one favor" she said in a suggestive tone

"it depends what this favor of yours is I'm not selling my soul to you" he said looking at her suspiciously

"this is taking far to long I promise that it's something reasonable that has nothing to do with your soul" she said sarcastically when referring to his soul

"agreed then" he said dismissively than vanished leaving her and Acurro alone

"so kid let get a move on shall we" she said cheerfully

"o..kay" he said hesitantly almost fearful of her intentions

"good hop on my back we'll fly there it's faster" said Erica

"cool!" said Acurro excitedly as she knelt down and he literally jumped on her back causing her to flinch

"geeze kid calm down" she said as she began to gather enough energy to fly then it was not long before they were in the air flying through the trees and then the clouds and boy were they having fun they got to Koenma's about 20 minutes and entered the large double doors even though Acurro wanted to fly some more while they were flying though Erica answered some of his questions mostly about her

They went through the doors and walked down the hall to Koenma's office in silence

When they opened the door though they were met by 2 males one of which had cause Erica's sprit energy to increase substantially the other was Koenma who sat at his desk in stiff position knowing that this was not going to be pretty

They all stood in silence for a few seconds then Erica abrubtly broke the silence saying

"I've finished my assignment and if you don't have something else for me to do we'll be leaving now." Said Erica in a very cold voice

"no none that I can think of right now" said Koenma rather quickly

"very well then we'll be on our way" she said in an even more cold voice

The other male by the corner of Koenma's desk then thought he'd add something before she left

"hey aren't you going to say hi?" he ask in a mockingly hurt voice

"no"she replied coldly not even bothering to look at him

"well I have another assignment for you" he said still smirking it was then that Hiei walked in to the now very tense room he had found another portal while disposing of the

Hacoro.

"so what's the mission Derek?" she asked in a bored voice still refusing to look at him

"well as you know the family has a tournament every century to see who will lead the demon world's west territories since you are part of the family you will fight in the it" he said in a dismissive tone

"and what if I don't want to I am, kind of busy you know what with school and working 2 jobs" she said noticing that Hiei had walked in the room

"I said it was a mission therefore you have no choice unless you want us to call of our deal" he said as his smirk grew larger

"so when is it, cause I'm not missing school it defeats the purpose of the deal" she said sounding irritated

"well it's the second week in September and you might want to form a team or you'll be paired with your siblings and a few cousin minimum 8 and a maximum of 10" he said as he chuckled seeing her shocked expression

"what?" she screamed as everyone in the room covered their ears

"you heard me but since I'm such a nice person I'll do you a favor and pause time until the tournament is over" he said

"nice my foot" she mumbled to her self

"yeah whatever" she said to him

"I'll see you then Erica" he said

By now Koenma had gotten one of his ogres to get him some popcorn to better enjoy the show he hid the popcorn as the conversation ended

"so I guess you guys only have a month to train Acurro" said Koenma as Derek left the room

"what was that all about" wondered Hiei aloud

"oh that was just my stupid 'father' giving me one of his damned visits" she said calmly and made little quotations while saying father

"oh" was all that hiei said noting her obvious discomfort with the subject

"so where's Yusuke, Kuruma, Boton and Kuwabara?" asked Erica trying to figure out how she was going to come up with 7 more people to help her so she didn't have to work with her stupid no good spoiled brothers and sisters.

"oh Yusuke and kuwabara are on a mission but kurama and Boton just finished theirs so they should be in the human world right now waiting for kuwabara and Yusuke to finish up there's, it was a small case the should be done soon" he said informatively

"ok thanks koenma you're the best even though you can be annoying sometimes" she said

"well where are we going now" asked Acurro

"to my house" said Erica

"are we flying again" asked Acurro excitedly

"no we're taking a portal and we're going to visit Boton and kurama before we go to my house so I can tell them this crap" she said sourly

"awwwww" said Acurro disappointed

' I wonder if I could ask Hiei, but he's such a jerk sometimes I'll have to lour him in some how but then again he might say yes but then again if he says no then the plan would work' she thought while they walked to the portal

"Erica isn't the human world dangerous what about the guy who hired the Haraco if he knows that someone's killed them won't he just hire some one stronger" asked Acurro

"don't worry kid Hiei is a very powerful guy he'll protect you, won't you Hiei" said Erica rather dismissive about the subject hiei just hmphed and blushed at her compliment

"and my house's security system was built and designed by me so no need to worry"

She said now smiling at Acurro

'what a beautiful' smile thought Acurro

"anyways we have lots to do today so hurry up" she said cheerfully

"last one to the portal is a rotten egg" she add after she started running

Acurro soon dashed after her but hiei thought it was foolish and continued walking

"your such a stick in the mud" said Erica referring to Hiei as her and Acurro walked in the tunnel leading to the portal

"just because you get your kicks by making a fool out of your self doesn't me I should" replied Hiei

"I rather like having fun and I don't care if anyone thinks it's foolish but obviously you do." She said knowing it would upset him

'not again' thought Acurro

'but then again this could get interesting' he thought again

"what's that suppose to mean?" asked Hiei surprisingly calm

"it means that you try to hard to maintain your image you've forgotten what fun is" she said simply

"really" he answered coldly

"but then again maybe you never knew" she added as an after thought to her self but both Acurro and Hiei heard

At this point they were getting out of the portal and walking to kurama's house where they assumed everyone else was.

Once they got to kuruma's house

"Hey Kurama what's up" she said

"nothing much how are you" he answered politely

"oh yeah this is Acurro, he'll be saying with me for a while" she added motioning to Acurro who was right behind her as Hiei already made his way in to the house going to his room

"Is Boton still here I need to talk to her well both of you actually" she said as kurama motioned for her and Accuro to come inside

"hey cool video games" said Acurro seeing Kurama's game system

"I see your acquainted with the human world that's one thing off my list" she said as she watched Him join Boton who was trying desperately to get her car to stop crashing

"So when last have you heard from my favorite spirit detective?" she asked since her previous Question no longer needed answering

"last week why?" said kurama

"Oh no reason just need to talk to him too." She said dismissively

"what did you want to talk about?" asked a now interested Kurama

"well I'll just wait until…" ding dong

"wait a sec let me got that" said kurama as the ringing became more virgerous

"what took you so long got a hot date or something" said Yusuke

"you imposible do you Know that" chimed in Erica

"ok well it's just Erica" said kuwabara

"what's that suppose to mean" replied Erica

"aw nothing" said kuwabara getting defensive and backing up behind Yusuke

"any ways you guys are going to live long I was just talking about you" she said dismissing the subject to Kuwabara's delight

"yeah what were you saying" asked Yusuke as he plopped on the couch next to Boton

"I just that I need to ask you a really big favor" she said looking down at the floor and then up again

"what kind of favor, what in it for us?" as kuwabara who soon regretted that it ever left his mouth

"well I kinda sorta was hoping that you guys would kinda sorta be on my thingamagig at the tournament that Derek said I had to be in" she said while fidgeting with her fingers

"sure I'm in" replied yusuke first

"I would be honored" said kuruma politly

"well if Urameshi is gonna be in I'm in too" said Kuwabara while making his way to the kitchen

"can I be in it too" asked Acurro who looked very excited

"sure why not kid" answered Erica cheerfully

"so that's number 1 off of my list to do" she mumbled to herself

'that's only 5 where will the other 3 come from' she thought

"thanks guys you're the best after I bet Boton I got to go she said calling dibs on the other controller since Acurro got bored from wonning

later that day at Erica's house

"so Acurro what's up kid" she said making conversation

"not much but man your house is big you live here alone" he said

"yup my mom left me a bigger one but I'm not aloud to get ti till I'm 18, technically I'm not suppose to be living here alone either but they think my father lives here so I pay the bills and no one askes me any Questions. Our little secret ok?" she said

"ok" said Acurro

"wanna see my lab it's where I came up with my secruty program better yet how about we go out for a ride

(well we've reached that time again so ttfn and plz remember to review thx in advance)


	6. life is just for living

Hey guys sorry about the long delay but I'm back and better than ever !

Thanks for your brutal yet very helpful reviews

Now on with the chapter

"a ride! We're gonna fly again cool!" said Acurro getting excited

"no kid were going to be test driving my new creation I call it E3 the best car in the world created by yours truly and I think we should do some shopping so let me make a few calls first k" said Erica

"but what about training" said Acurro who was quite excited about training and getting to fight in the tournament

"don't worry about that kid we'll start tomorrow and besides don't you wanna explore the city rather than being confined to the house training" she said while reaching for the phone

"and you do need some new close your kinda lacking in that department." She said cheerfully as she began dialing a number

"hey jack I coming today… yeah I know it's late but… no I'm coming today…good see you then." Said Erica now hanging up the phone

"Hiei said that he was coming over tomorrow at 5 to start training before he disappeared but I sorta forgot to tell you" said Acurro

"that's ok just tell him not to wake me up till 7 I got stuff to do tomorrow I'll be back at 1 to start your training though ok so you and Hiei have fun and don't kill my house" she said lightly chuckling to her self

"this way we don't wanna be late or Jack will totally freak" she said while rolling her eyes and heading to the door by the staircase leading up stairs

"who's Jack?" wondered Acurro out loud

"oh he just a close personal friend of my mother's he can be a bit of a brute but he's perfectly harmless and he has great taste in clothes" answered Erica while walking down the hallway to the car which was dark blue with white strips at the side

"ok Acurro hop in, we got about a half hour to get there so… you hungry we can get something to eat first." offered Erica

" that sounds really great I haven't eaten any thing in 2 days" he said while rubbing his stomach in remembrance and opening the car door or attempting to any ways

"please back away from the car you have exactly 5 second to comply…" beep beep

"That was close" said Erica looking at the stunned boy who looked shocked out of his mind

"you can get in now" said Erica who was in the car and starting the engine

"ah… ok" he said touching the car lightly then again then finally opening the door Erica laughed at the child's antics

"so we'll eat at McDonalds and then it's off to the mall we'll be a little late but oh well" said Erica as she open the garage door with the botton on her keys and turned on the radio as she put on her sunglasses and drove off

at the mall

"now to find Jack" mumbled Erica who was now dreading what he would have to say about her being late

"Is he the one running toward us like he's going to kill us." Said Acurro looking in the opposite direction

"that's the one kid" said Erica who turned around to be greeted by a man a little shorter that Hiei but taller than Erica

"and what may I ask took you so long do you no how hard it is to find and hold good clothes uh hum do you?" he said in a huff because he was out of breath

"um no" replied Erica lightly amused because Acurro had hid behind her the entire time

"oh yeah Acurro this is Jack and Jack meet my 'cousin' Acurro" said Erica stressing the cousin so Acurro would get the idea

" hello there" he said dismissively

"come along your already late no time to dilly dally" he said as he lead the way to one of the most expensive female stores

"um Jack we're not here for me" she said cringing

"what! Why did you not tell me this before do you know how much clothes I've saved for you to try on blah, blah, blah" at this point Erica had, had enough of his yelling

"alright, alright already gees, it's as if your doing the actual work your just the over seer chill out damn, your getting on my bloody nerves" she said while throwing her hand up in defeat

"I'm sorry it's just that it's been a hard day that's all and I had to cancel my 6 o'clock for this." He said apologetically

"all is forgiven just come on I wanna see the best boys clothes, sportswear, sneakers and everyday wear and maybe if we have time some casual as well" she said calmly

"um are we ready now" said Acurro who was having fun watching the facial expressions and the arguments of the grown people

they enter ea department store moments after and as soon as they did Jack had instructed 3 sales people to aid in the finding of clothes and find Erica a chair

"no no no what the hell is that suppose to be" said jack as one of the sales person brought a saloir looking outfit for Acurro to try on

"I'm bored" said Acurro to Erica because he hadn't tried on any outfits yet

"I would be offended but I would have to agree, after we get out of here though we can go to the new arcade up the street and then buy some games"

"good, good come boy try on these and come back" he said to Acurro who complied easily cause he did not wanna get yelled at

"his name is Acurro, jack not boy say it with me" she said in an annoyed tone she did not appreciate his attitude toward Acurro and she was slowly but surely getting pissed off

"Acurro" they said together as Acurro changed into the clothes that was handed to him and Erica looked at jack in a way that said 'I dear you to say something'

But Jack quickly turned away a few moments later Acurro emerged wearing some jeans and a white tee shirt with a striped collared shirt over it and red and white sneakers to match

'quite dashing' thought Erica with a smile

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" said Erica while smiling

"What?" said Acurro quite confused

"in other word you look to die for absolutely stupendous marvelous and we'll take it" she said

As jack rolled his eyes and instructed him to try on another outfit

After trying on several outfits and buying them all they depart from the mall at 6:37pm and went to the arcade

"so do you like all the stuff" asked Erica encouraging him to talk since he had been silent the whole way to the arcade

"yes I like them a lot" he said shyly

"good" she said

"now lets go have some fun!" she said as she ran from the parking lot to the arcade

"hey no fair" said Acurro catching her drift

"all's fair in love and war and my friend we're about to embark on some serious war" she said to Acurro

"what do you mean?" asked Acurro

"I'm gonna bet you at all the racing games in this place and then you will name me the queen of games" she said smirking confidently

"in your dreams" said Acurro

Heading to one of the racing games and putting in some money that Erica had given to him early saying something about allowance and spending it wisely blah blah blah

He was gonna beat her so bad now that she had made that little threat

"what are you waiting for? not chickening out are you" he said

"what, no way I'll be there in a minute." She said while on the line to get change

After she got the change

"now Prepare to eat my dirt" she threaten and about 30 games later they were tied and game 31 would give way to the winner which was Erica

"hah in your face now name your Queen oh worthy opponent" she said

"fine but just to let you Know I let you win 'Queen'" he said

"did not"

"did to"

"Not"

"To"

"Not"

"To"

"Not not not"

"To to to"

Ok , ok next game motorcycles there's no way I'm letting you win that one and there's no way you can say you let me win" said Erica who was fired up and ready to go

It was like old times when her mother was alive and they'd go out all day and shop then play until they were so tired they couldn't move

They were finished playing at about 10:42 the arcade should have closed an hour ago but every one wanted to see how much tickets Erica and Acurro would win they decided that who ever had the most at the end would be named grand master and supreme ruler of the games it was funny how they had just met this very day and they had become so close

As it turns out Acurro was victorious and he proceeded to rub it in Erica's face on the way back home yeah home he felt comfortable calling it that now after all home is where the heart is and his heart had led him here

"so did you have fun today" asked Erica

When she asked that he ran up to her and gave her a huge hug

"thank you" he whispered "it's the most fun I've ever had" he add as a tear slid down his cheek

"Well since you had so much fun we'll just have to do it again next week but lets cut out the shopping shall we" she said as the first genuine smile in 2 years graced her face and left her glowing

"Yeah" said Acurro wiping the tear away before Erica could see it not realizing it was to late

"ok now it's off to bed, off to bed remember you got drill sergeant Hiei to deal with in the Morning" she said walking up stairs and leading him to his room she laughed in remembering what she had forgot to buy

"you know what we forgot don't you ?"

"no" answered Acurro who had the world biggest smile on his face

"pj's" she said " oh well just wear one of your tee shirts and I'll by you some tomorrow on my way home" she added

"where are you going?" he asked

"to work don't worry I'll be home by 1:30" she said

"oh ok then is this the room" he said

" yeah this would be it. you like we can always change it later, but it will do for now" she said turning on the light

" good night I'm just down the hall if you need me" she said about to close the door behind her when he said his good night

"hope Hiei the type of demon who uses the door" she said walking to her room and heading to the shower after exiting the shower she sang herself to sleep the same song her mother sang to her every night when she was alive

_Tonight I sleep and when I wake _

_You'll be there_

_My mother _

_Another day passed us by _

_But lets not cry _

_we still have one another _

_my dearest, yes my dearest daughter _

_and when you wake I'll be here _

_never you fear my dear_

_tonight when we sleep the angels shall watch us _

_tonight when we sleep we'll have wonderful dreams of tomorrow _

_and never will we have any sorrow _

_for you are the bright star yes you are the bright star _

_I wish upon each night _

_And I wish how I wish that our dreams some day will take flight _

_And oh tonight when we sleep I shall not be sad _

_For just look upon all the fun times we had today _

_And no oh no one can take that away _

_And then comes the morning that bright shiny morning _

_And there it is, I see your face _

_Go to sleep _

_Go to sleep _

_Go to sleep _

_Go to sleep _

_Close your eyes _

_Close your eyes _

_And go to sleep _

_---------------------------------------------------_

**ok guys plz review and tell me what you think next chapter will have Hiei and fight scene with possible romance i said possible so don't bite my head off if there's none **

**ps incase you were wondering i to wrote the song**


	7. work, work and a kiss

(Ok guys I am extremely happy with your reviews and there are lots of surprises to come in this chapter so play close attention ok)

Now on with the story chapter 7

IT is now 4:30 at Kurama's house

'damn that women she even plagues me in my sleep' thought Hiei while heading for the shower 10 minutes later he was out of the shower and brushing his teeth in the mirror

'she kissed me, is she the one from the dream and those voices, what is it that I feel for this woman' thought Hiei

flashback

"don't worry kid Hiei is a very powerful guy he'll protect you, won't you Hiei" said Erica rather dismissive about the subject Hiei just hmphed and blushed at her compliment

"and my house's security system was built and designed by me so no need to worry"

She said now smiling at Acurro

"anyways we have lots to do today so hurry up" she said cheerfully

"last one to the portal is a rotten egg" she add after she started running

Acurro soon dashed after her but Hiei thought it was foolish and continued walking

"your such a stick in the mud" said Erica referring to Hiei as her and Acurro walked in the tunnel leading to the portal

"just because you get your kicks by making a fool out of your self doesn't me I should" replied Hiei

"I rather like having fun and I don't care if anyone thinks it's foolish but obviously you do." She said knowing it would upset him

"what's that suppose to mean?" asked Hiei surprisingly calm

"it means that you try to hard to maintain your image you've forgotten what fun is" she said simply

"really" he answered coldly

"but then again maybe you never knew" she added as an after thought to her self but both Acurro and Hiei heard

End flashback

'how can she possibly be able to read me so well I do have fun she doesn't know what she's talking about foolish woman' he thought

"I'll just have to let her know who she's dealing with" he said as he head to her house

**4:58 am at Erica's house **

"Let's see if her so called security system really works" said Hiei smirking to him self as he jumped on to the roof and into an open window

'figures' he thought not noticing Erica around the corner

"Hey you're here I left it open just incase you weren't the door using type anyways I just woke up Acurro and he'll be ready soon but I'm going back to bed do you need any thing before I go" she said

"no, but how did you know" asked Hiei

"2 things really you're kinda predictable with those type of things and I read a lot and it just so happens that I find fire demons very interesting" she said while playing with a strand of her hair with a interesting glint in her eyes

"oh yeah I gotta show you where the training room is" she said while motioning fir him to follow her

'so I'm predictable am I?' he thought to him self

"it's right here. try not to kill the house and I'll be leaving at 8:30 to go to work but I'll be back at 1:30 and if you guys get hungry I made some food for you breakfast in the red container and lunch in the blue" she said instructing him to the kitchen

"why?" asked Hiei

"huh why what?" she said

"forget it never mind" said Hiei

"well I need to talk to you after work so don't bail okay" said Erica

"about?" he asked just as Acurro came down the stairs

"you'll see but in the mean time I really need to go back to sleep"said Erica with a yawn as she headed for the steps

"and don't kill the kid" she said while walking up the stairs then she went back to bed leaving Acurro alone with Hiei

"so" said Acurro breaking the silence

"do you want to eat first?" asked Hiei not look at him

"um ok I'm starving what's for breakfast" asked Accuro

"I don't know but it's in the red containers" he said while walking to the kitchen

"wow it smells good sausage and eggs and pancakes um my favorite" said Acurro literally attacking the food with his mouth

'damn kid you've one of those garbage things in your mouth' thought Hiei while thinking about the garbage disposer in the sink at Kurama's house

"aren't… you gonna… eat …it's really swallow good" said Acurro who had stopped to long enough to notice he was not eating to

"um she even made hot chocolate" he said sniffing the air

"yeah" answered Hiei who had a look of discussed on his face because of Acurro's eating habits

**after they had finished eating**

**In the training room**

"Now kid can you manipulate your spirit energy in anyway" asked Hiei while taking off his coat

"um I think so" answered Acurro

"well lets see it then" said Hiei

As Hiei had said that a bright light illuminated Acurro's body and lit up the entire room then the light got smaller as he switched his hand position and a large ball of light was hovering over his head

"is this what you meant" he asked Hiei

Hiei merely nodded and told him to do it again but this time direct it towards him

"good but your to slow try to do it faster" said Hiei who as easily dodged the blast even though he wasn't using his full speed

After Hiei had instructed him to jog around the room until he felt he could no longer move Hiei then through some punches at him of course not using his full power some of them hit Acurro but the last one had him on the ground spitting up blood

"get up" said Hiei

"now it's your turn try to hit me" said Hiei

"but I'm so tired" complained Acurro

"you had better lose that attitude do you think a demon will care how tired you are when he attacks you, no because that the time when he's most likely to attack now get up" he all but yelled

He all but leaped off the floor with that threat

"now attack" yelled Hiei

Acurro gave it his all but not one punch managed to hit Hiei

"I know you're faster than that now hit me" yelled Hiei

'I'll show you' though Acurro whole devising a little plan with what remain of his energy

He ran to the left knowing that Hiei would dodge his attack at the right then he jumped in the air after creating an invisible barrier at the right then he ran left again but change drastically to the right giving Hiei the best upper cut he could muster in that state because Hiei was trapped between him the barrier and the wall now he had broke the barrier and skid at least 2 feet back as Acurro was in his knees catching his breath

"how … was that?" asked Acurro catching his breath

"good kid now take a 15 minute break before we try both together" said Hiei calmly he was not surprised he knew the kid was pretty smart what with all the boobie traps him and Erica had encountered

**with Erica who was now at work**

"um ok guys you need to listen to these songs and tell me which one you choose to dance to the competition is in a couple of weeks so we really need to practice" she said to her dance class who met every day from 10 to 12 on the summer and 3 times a week during school

"ok" they all said excited about their first competition

"now I'm going to make a phone call be right back" she said while walking to her office

"yeah gotta check on my poor house and Acurro, I wonder if he's still alive" she said cringing at the thought and dialing her home number waiting for some one to answer the phone

"hello" answered Hiei

"hey what's up just calling to check up on you guys" said Erica

"we're fine is that all" answered Hiei

"nope let me talk to Acurro will you I need to see if he's still alive" she said

"whatever" he said not amused by her little joke but handed the phone to Acurro none the less

"hey Erica" he said sounding excited

"are you coming home soon?" he questioned

"no got another hour here but it good to hear your still alive" said Erica lighty chuckling

"I was kinda doubting that too" he said

"hey will you bring me back some of that ice-cream we had yesterday" he asked

"Sure kid be good now and I'll even introduce you to a friend of mine" she said then asked him to put hiei back on the phone

"now what" questioned Hiei

"wow some ones grumpy, guess that means Acurro kicked your butt I'll have to congratulate him later" she said

"Hmph" said Hiei gruffly

"hey take it easy I was just joking any way give the kid a break he sounds exhausted" she said

"Is that all" he said

"nope one more thing be the nice fire demon I know you can be ok sweetie" she said and then hung up before he could reply

"sweetie" they said together but then shook it off

She then proceeded to make another phone call

"Hey Billy…yeah … ok tonight at 8…no… just one song ok… cause I got thing to do… alright alright I'll do 2 then… ok… bye" she said hanging up the phone and heading back to her dance class who had yet to pick a song

"come on guys do you want me to pick for you or what" she said

"ok" they all agreed knowing that she'd come up with the perfect song

"no, no come on guys I was only joking" she said with an anime sweat drop

"oh come on you no you want to" said Vicky who was one of her favorite students

"ok ok but you guys should practice your positions and spins while I decide" she said

"ok" they said

After 15 minutes she finally decide to go with cry me a river as she envision the dance in her head

They practiced the first part of it and were told to give their idea's tomorrow

They departed soon after but Vicky and Elizabeth stayed behind

"ok guy you ready" asked Erica while grabbing her bag and her keys on the table

"yup" they both nodded they liked going to Erica's house it was always fun and they were excited bout meeting her 'cousin'

"good but we gotta make a quick pit stop" she said while walking to the car

E3 as she called it

"I still can't believe you made this car it looks so cool" said Elizabeth

"thanks but you should Know that you're my inspiration" she said while starting the car

"radio on" she said and the radio turned on

"auto pilot to mall" she said and the car began to drive

"wow" they both said in awe

Erica then turn up the radio as one of her favorite songs came on

And began to sing

3 Doors Down - When I'm Gone 

There's another world inside of me

That you may never see

There's secrets in this life

That I can't hide

Somewhere in this darkness

There's a light that I can't find

Maybe it's too far away...

Maybe I'm just blind...

Maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything you need

I'll also be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education x-ray

Can not see under my skin

I won't tell you a damn thing

That I could not tell my friends

Roaming through this darkness

I'm alive but I'm alone

Part of me is fighting this

But part of me is gone

So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything you need

I'll also be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything you need

I'll also be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone

When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone

They arrived at the mall which was not that far from the studio at the end of the song

"wow Erica even though I've heard you sing before it still amazes me at how good you sound" said Vicky

"yeah Erica what are you doing teaching us you should go pro or something" added Elizabeth as they stepped out of thecar heading to themall

"nah I'm not into the fame thing there's no privacy and as you already know there are 2 things I can't do with out my hot chocolate and my privacy" retorted Erica lightly chuckling at their star gazed expressions

They when in and got out quickly and avoided jack at all cost getting Acurro what he needed and buying the girls a few cds and games they were on there way

They arrived at the house at about 1:30 with the music blasting to alert Hiei and Acurro she was home

"Lucy I'm home" shouted Erica

"hey Erica" said Acurro racing down the stairs to meet her

"did you get…" he cut him self off as he saw that their were visitors

"hello my name is Acurro" he said while looking in their direction and smiling shyly

"oh my god" screamed Elizabeth

"ow my ear what the hell was that for" said Vicky with her hand over her ears and Erica was thinking pretty much the same thing

"opps did I do that out loud" she said while turning bright red

"oh I see" said Erica with a smirk

"any ways this is Elizabeth and this is Vicky my best friends little sister" she said pointing to both of them

"now where's Hiei I needed to talk to him about something" asked Erica

"oh he's in the…" he said looking at the girls and then back at Erica not sure if it was a good Idea to tell them about the training room

"it's ok they Know about the training room in fact that's why they're here to train just like you" said Erica catching his drift

She then proceed down the hall to the training room and saw Hiei doing a series of moves

She then cleared her throat to make her presents known he stopped mid turn to look at her he was drenched in sweat and topless and boy was it a site

"um" started Erica tearing her eyes away from his body to look him in the eyes

"I said I need to talk to you today remember" she said sounding serious

"I'm listening go ahead" he said while putting on his shirt to Erica's relief

"well I was kind of wondering if you could do me a favor" she said while fidgeting with her fingers and looking down on the floor

"what kind of favor?" he inquired raising an eyebrow

"well I was wondering if you'd fight in the tournament thingy on my team and well you do owe me a favor so will you?" she ended quickly and dared to take a peek at his expression

"sure why not?" he said in his normal tone of voice

"you will really" she said she was so excited she gave him a hug and was about to kiss him on the cheek when he turned his head and her lips ended up on his by then it was purely instincts that drove them as his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick her bottom lip. She opened her mouth allowing him access and he enter and slowly they began the war for dominace while he moved his hands to encircle her waist

A few minutes later they stopped to catch their breaths

"wow" said Erica aloud touching her lips to savor the taste

"um" he said he enjoyed it as well but would not admit it she was his now and all the confusing emotions now seemed clear with just one kiss

(sorry guys but that's it for now I wrote a lot damn it so with that said plz review and be nice ok I'll try to write more soon ok)


	8. what love err fear is

(Ok guys your review inspire me to a point of no return That and I'm not busy so I'll write some more I'd like to say a special thank you to missmanga90 and HieiFan666 for reviewing to all of the chapters you're absolutely stupendous and I'll try my best do add more fluff ok )

One kiss can do it for you but was he ready for this step was she ready for this step could he handle the consequences would he be able to…

Silence filled the room as eyes looked for what seemed like eternity several emotions in each others eyes and one stood out the most

"I've got to go" said Hiei not just ready to face to the consequences. She had him in an unfamiliar place and he didn't like it. He did not like not knowing what came next, he didn't like the other feeling that came along with … love

"why?" she asked aloud

"I just have to go ok I'll see you tomorrow" he said gruffly

"so that's it, your just going to pretend that nothing happen. That you didn't feel…" she said her voice dieing out when she got to the last word

"yes" he answered simply

"nothing happened" he said as he filched at his own harshness

"fine" she said looking at the floor if he thought that she, Erica was going to cry over him he had another thing coming to him she rather die

"good" he said while vanishing out the window in the training room.

"you'll never understand will you, I won't make it easy for you, I'll make you throw away your pride because I saw the truth in your eyes" she said watching the window as a tear cascaded down her cheek

"damn" she curse realizing she had broken her own vow

"so are we going to start training now" said Acurro entering the room then he notice she wasn't as cheerful as she normally was in fact she looked kind of sad

"what wrong?" he asked

"oh it's nothing" she said quickly hiding and evidence that she was sad or had cried

"are you sure?" he asked again in a concerned voice

"yup lets start you training with something easy, go call the girls and well start ok." She said flashing him one of her fake everyday smiles. She tried so hard to be happy but happiness never settled long with her

"ok" said Acurro he was not fooled he knew something was wrong with her but he wasn't going to force her to talk about it he himself hated when people did that he thought as he left the room to get Elizabeth and Vicky

"she ready come on" he said to the girls who were arguing over who the cutest guy in the commercial that they had just watch but stopped as soon as Acurro had entered the room

"ok they" said at the same time

Vicky knocked on wood first "ha owe me a favor" she said while sticking out her tongue

Then blushing because she just remembered that Acurro was in the room (_in case you were wondering the ages the girls are 11 and Acurro is 12 in human years Erica is 16 and Yusuke is 16 Kurama is in college he's 17 and so is Hiei but he's not in school and kuwabara just turn 16 last week and the others I'll tell you later but they're all in the same age group) _

They all headed towards the training room with Acurro in the front and the girls chatting behind

"he is so cute" said Elizabeth to Vicky in a whisper not knowing that Acurro could hear every word that they said

"yeah but I saw him first" retorted Vicky

"you did not I did and he's even cuter that those guys in that commercial" said Elizabeth with a star gazed look on her face as they entered the training room

Acurro was blushing brightly at all the complements he was reseving especially from Elizabeth and Erica smiled knowingly she thought they'd make a good couple and Vicky already had a little boyfriend she was just trying to make Elizabeth talk to him by playing the competing role that Erica had whispered to her earlier before going to the training room

"ok guys we are going to start with some light meditation then some medium target practice in groups" she said with a smirk

"now close your eyes and clear your mind of everything stay quiet and focus only on your breathing 2 counts inhale 3 counts exhale" said Erica while demonstrating

"good now I want you to envision a waterfall just a water fall and nothing else but continue with you breathing" she added after a few minutes

"now hear the sounds and feel the breeze" she added again after a few minutes "good now open your eyes slowly and look to the left" when they did they were surprised to see a beautiful waterfall that they had all created

It was the same one that all of them were thinking about

"cool how'd we do that" asked Vicky

"simple by breathing the exact same way you guys became intone with each other then all you thoughts on the water fall were the same then by feeling and hearing it you created this illusion with your energy normal people would not have been able to create such a life like illusion and they probably would not have been able to make one at all" she said answering her question and making the water fall disappear

"wow I never knew I had that kind of power" said Elizabeth

"of course you do but a lot of it is hidden away and it's our job to help to unleash and control it" replied Erica

"now pick a partner and try a different exercise" said Erica

"um who wants to be my partner" she asked

"I do they" all said

"I feel so loved" replied Erica dramatically

It got later as the training progressed Acurro learned how to perfect barriers and block attacks by using them.

Later that day it was time for the girls to go home at approximately 6:30

They promised to be back the day after tomorrow for another vigorous training session.

"ok kid your free to go" she said to Acurro

"yeah ok I think I'll go take a shower or something" he said

"no take one at 7 lets play some video games or prank call the neighbors" she said 'maybe that will make me feel better' she thought

"okay" replied Acurro as he proceeded to set up the game system and Erica got the telephone book

"now which do you wanna do first?" asked Erica

"doesn't matter which ever one you want" said Acurro

"um how about a bet. Whoever wins 2 out of 3 games has to make a prank call to the next door neighbor and tell them what ever the other one chooses and talk until the other one tells them to hang up deal?" said Erica

"works for me cuz your going to lose not me" said Acurro

"we'll see" said Erica

"um lets play a fighting game this time" suggested Acurro

"ok" agreed Erica

They played two games and both of them Erica one so their was no need for the third one

"Um now you have to call my friend Shizuru tell her that you're her secret admirer and ask her to meet you at 'Insane' she'll know what you're talking about" said Erica after doing her victory dance

"fine what's the number?" asked Acurro

"here I'll dial it for you" said Erica while picking up the phone and dialing the number

"um hi is shizuru there… ok hi shizuru I've been watching you for a long time and I really like you a lot in fact I'd say I'm your secret admirer… yeah… I was wondering that is if your not busy if you would met me at 'insane' tonight it's were we first met… you will… great see you at 9 then bye" ended Acurro smoothly

"that was fun now I dare you to call Elizabeth and do the same thing only tell her your real name"

"what.. no way… she um.." stuttered Acurro as he turnrd bright red

"and here I thought you were brave" said Erica

"well it's you turn anyways" replied Acurro sticking his nose in the air

"nope it's already 7:12 time to get ready were going out tonight" she said

"where are we going?" asked Acurro

"were going to 'INSANE' it's a club for teens and young adults" replied Erica while heading up the stairs to get ready

"um in case you haven't noticed I might not be old enough to, you know get in." replied Acurro

"no prob you'll get in I'll see to it now go get ready and put on the blue outfit from the one with the dress shirt and the shades" she said

"if you say so" replied Acurro while heading down the hall to his room

After they got ready

"wow you look so nice" complemented Acurro

Erica wad now wearing a loosely fitting floral shirt with a tight belt around her waist some stretch jeans and some tan boots and a tan hat to match she also curled her hair for an added effected in truth she looked absolutely stunning and so did Acurro whose attire consisted of a loose fitting slacks (black) a blue dress shirt with a few of the top bottons unloose and some shades to go with it

"thank you and your not to bad your self" she replied with a smirk

"ok, ok enough of this time to go don't wanna be late for my performance now do we?" she said as she rushed got side to the car and started the engine

**when they got there**

They stood at the door while Erica got her things together then they passed by security easy after Erica said that Acurro was with her now they were back stage because tonight was there annual competition of talent that Erica had won 3 years in a row

She liked to sing and dance it was what brought her through the hard times in her life and made her forget about her problems

"hey Danny this is my cousin Acurro and Acurro this is my manager and agent Danny I sing from time to time to get some cash so he helps me out"

"Erica, you look absolutely wonderful as usually Jack must really know what he's doing" said Danny

"yup he picked out Acurro's too" she said sounding proud

"so kid got any hidden talent that I should know about" said Danny cheerfully

"not really" answered Accuro shyly

" Erica remember your on in ten so don't go far" said Danny

Erica sang 2 song that time when it was her turn not knowing that Hiei had followed them there he had come to apologues when he heard her say they were going out being that he was curious about where the hell they'd be going at this hour he followed then and was surprised to see her making friendly with another guy

He was just about ready to burst before she had introduced him to Acurro upon hearing the true nature of their relation he was relieved about ten minutes later she when on stage he watched from a far as she began to sing

_Couldn't tell you why she felt that way, _

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her, _

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_(**'wow she has such a wonderful angelic voice' thought Hiei)**_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_(**'I'm sorry' he thought in remembrance that he had cased her pain he too had fekt hers as well as hi) **_

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_**(how will I ever get you to forgive me for the pain I have caused you**) _

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah,oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

(**how do I tell you I love you will you no can you love me too)**

All these questions plagued Hiei's mind as he listened to her sing

Then the announcer came on and told them that she would be on again in 5 minutes

It was then that Erica felt Hiei's presence

'what's he doing here' she thought

(Ok that's it for now guy you know me lazy as can be so don't be like me please review and if you get more people to review I'll even get you the next chapter sooner and have I ever lied to you don't answer that)

Ps remember to pay attension in chapter 10 the tournament begins and things will collide while you learn more about Erica her mother and her 'gifts' ttfn guys


	9. listen to me

(Hey guys did ya miss me like I missed you. Well even if you didn't I have a response for hieifan666's review you presume to much it won't be a predicable as you think but you partially correct but I so enjoy your constructive criticism so keep it up and to missmanga80 I hope to read your new story soon and plz continue to review you truly inspire me also to slancaster113 thanks a lot for your review I hope you continue to review I appreciate your complements and constructive criticism so I'll try to work on it for you ok.)

Now on with chapter 9(wow already)

Just as she had thought that she mouthed for the judge to give her a recess in between her two songs.

It was then that the host got on stage and she departed to go see what the hell Hiei was doing here. She walked over to him and he met her half way she was about to talk but he silenced her

"we need to talk" he said looking deeply into her eyes

"um ok but not here let go back stage" she suggested

"hm" he nodded and followed close behind her

They had almost reached the door before some had called her

"um yeah" she answered sounding irritated she really wanted to know what Hiei wanted and she wanted to know now

"hi Erica wow your performance was so good I think you'll definitely win again" replied a male friend of Erica's

Just as she realize who was stopping her she got really upset and was trying her best to settle down

'damn him damn him to hell what does he want now can't he see that I'm busy enough with the small talk ask me out let me refuse so we can get on with our lives' she thought while listening to him go on and on about how great she sang

normally she'd be flattered but this guy was just plan annoying but at least he wasn't as bad as Omogotu yup he took the cake in that department

"um Regaro I'm kinda busy right now so I'll talk to you later" she said while cutting him off and realize Hiei's anger it was kinda funny though how he look like he was going to kill the guy if he kept talking

"ok then Erica at the end of the contest then" he said while flashing her one of his award winning cheesy smiles

"ok then" she said forcing one of her smiles

Then he walked away as Hiei and Erica entered the back stage room

"um so what did ya wanna talk about" she asked while fumbling with her fingers knowing perfectly well what he wanted to talk about

"I … I um … I did feel something and I … I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and well I want, I mean I .." he said while blushing and trying to see her reaction that is until she cut him off

"it's okay I understand you like me but you don't want to be with me like that and well .."she said before he interrupted her

"no that's not what I mean at all so just shut up and let me talk onna" he said while forcing her to look at him

"what I meant was that I… was afraid and, and I needed time to clear my head and now that I did I've realized that I … I .. lo..love you Erica and that somehow I've managed to hurt you and I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me but I'll understand if you don't and if you do then I hope we can just um start over." he said his eyes never leaving hers as he watched ever emotion flicker through his eyes

he knew that she had forgiven him but he still wanted to no need to hear her say it he wanted to know that she felt the same that they could share these feeling together she attempted to answer but could not for once in her life she was speechless, she was well shocked that he'd well apologues this is Hiei we're talking about

"I um I love you too and I'm sorry" she said as her eyes darted away quickly and returned slowly to watch his reaction

"why are you sorry you've done nothing wrong?" he asked his eyes still focusing on hers

Expecting a reply

"um it's nothing I just felt like it was necessary" she said

"well why would you apologues for something you did not do ?" he asked rhetorically

"I guess that's just how I am" she answered not really knowing the answer herself

"then you forgive me" he said while walking closer to her as he had recently let her go and she had stepped back a bit

"maybe" she answered

"what do you mean maybe" he inquired

"I'll forgive you on one no make that 2 conditions" she said

"and what are they" he said moving closer still

"well the first one is well I want you to…" she paused while blushing profoundly

'kiss me' she thought

"is that all" he said leaning closer and rapping his arms around her waist

Then slowly his lips descended and landed softly on hers in a slow yet passionate kiss

Then he decide to heat things up a bit by licking and sucking on her bottom lip realizing what he wanted she shyly opened her mouth and his tongue darted in and she lightly moaned as it did some how this kiss was even better than the first one but it wasn't long before that damn lack of air had to interrupt as Hiei broke the kiss panting with a huge smile on his face it had to be the first time in his life when he felt complete and he wanted it to last forever

"um" he started still tasting the remains of her on his tongue and his lips

"so what was the second one if it's as much fun as this I'll gladly comply" he said while in a slight daze

"um what" answered Erica kinda light headed from the kiss

"oh the second one I'll, well I'll tell you later" she said as her eyes fluttered open and at that moment Hiei thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world perhaps one day he'd tell her that after all hadn't he Hiei confessed enough for one day

It was then that the door opened and there was Danny to ruin their moment

Hiei was still hugging her and she had her head on his shoulder

"um am I interrupting something" she said while giving them a perverted smile

"um we were ah" started Erica

"actually you are so state your business and leave stupid" said Hiei surprisingly calm

That caused Erica to look at him strangely before realizing the reason they were like that

Then she turned her head to Danny with a slight blush

"ok then I just wanted to let you Know that you back on in 5 so chow" he said while blowing her a kiss giving them a wink and closing the door but not before saying you kids have fun now

"we will" answered Hiei with a smirk

"I can't believe you just said that, sometimes you truly amaze me you know that" said Erica after she'd recovered from her shock

"I do don't I?" he said while smirking and bringing her in for another kiss which she gladly accepted but it was cut short when they got a second intruder

"I… well….um …" said Acurro blushing and turning away to leave again

"it's ok I've got to get ready anyways" said Erica quickly trying to cover up her embarrassment

"ok then" said Acurro kinda relieved

"yeah well will you guys excuses me I've got a get ready for my performance and change my song" she said turning her head and heading to the dresser that was a few feet away

"um about that Danny sent me in to tell you that they cancelled your next song they said you should have done both of them together" said Acurro

"they said that did they well just watch me go on stage and sing the next one when I said I only wanted to do one Danny said no you gotta do 3 now I got him to get ti down to 2 and they tell me I've only got to do 1 yeah right they obviously do not know who they are dealing with" she said while stomping out the door to the judges table rage written all over her face

'stupid people get on my nerves' she thought while heading to the table

"listen I'll be ready to do the next song in 5 so unless you want me to go midevil you'll tell the host that" she said rather calmly

"I'm sorry but we can't do that" said one of the female judges with an attitude

"you've brought it on yourself" she started

"I don't know what you take me for but you had better listen very carefully to what I have to say you pompous, no good, over dressed buffoon I said that I am going to sing in 5 minutes and that's exactly what I mean. so get that through your hats wigs and hair pieces cause I'm not even close to finished with you damn idiots..."she said then after a few more seconds of comlaining got her way

**on the stage**

she sang one of her favorite songs that her mother used to sing while they played in the house

it was a song that inspired her and made her happy and now was the perfect time to sing it

Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie

I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll

If you believe in magic don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind

If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right   
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night  
And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me

Yeah, do you believe in magic  
Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul

Believe in the magic of rock and roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohh, talking 'bout magic

Do you believe like I believe  
Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I believe  
Do you believe,  
believer  
Do you believe like I believe  
Do you believe in magic  
Fade

she then bowed and got off the stage making her way through the crowd to Hiei and Acurro who were now fighting over a bowl of ice cream that Hiei ended up winning

(the next chapter the tornement will start and along with the fun of parties and such so see you guys then)


	10. the begining of the end

(hey guys plz forgive me for taking so long to update my the net got turn off damn bills any ways thanks for your reviews you're the absolute best)

2 weeks and a trophy later at Erica's house during training

"wow Acurro you're really getting good I could barely dodge that last attack" said Erica 'well at this power' she thought to herself

"so is Hiei coming over today I haven't seen him since last week at the movies" he said still surprised that Hiei agreed to go but he did some how oh yeah one of the favors now he only owed her one thought Acurro

"I think so" she said while grabbing a bottle of water

"want one" she asked Acurro

"yeah before Hiei gets here I need to recuperate that guy know nothing about breaks" said Acurro as he slid down the floor and caught the water Erica through to him

"so the tournament is in 2 weeks you think you're ready" said Erica

"Of course, don't you think I am" said Acurro looking up at Erica

"yeah but one must have confidence in them selves in order to overcome obstacles but don't mistake confidence with cockiness cause that can be your down fall" said Erica quoting her mother

flash back

"No fair mom" she said while her mother grabbed the remote off of the table first

"well it's not my fault you didn't even think you'd get it off of the table first so why should I disappoint you and let you be wrong if you think negative then you will have a negative outcome" she said

"mom you promised" said little Erica in a whiny voice

"I didn't need to read your thought to know that it was your aura that gave that away one must first have confidence in themselves in order to overcome obstacles but don't mistake confidence with cockiness cause that will be your downfall" she said smiling brightly

"ok mommy lets try again" said Erica

end flashbak

" my mother used to say that" said Erica

"oh yeah that reminds me I gotta make a few phone calls and a visit so will you be ok on your own" said Erica quickly wiping away sad thoughts

"Of course I am after all the great Acurro and Hiei just got here" said Acurro

"wow the great Acurro has gotten better I see" she retorted lightly chuckling to her self

"and what would one expect with 2 great teachers" said Acurro returning her smile as Hiei walked in the room

"we need to talk" said Hiei motioning to Erica

"what no hello first" said Erica and Acurro in union

"hello then happy now" he said in a normal voice they were really starting to creep him out with that freak 'not' twin thing

"so you wanted to talk to me about something" said Erica after they left the room

"no I just wanted to be alone" he said while pulling her closer to him to met in a heated kiss that left them both breathless and Hiei smirked

"um I missed you" breathed Erica

"um me too but I had business to attend to I was actually wondering if …" he said pausing

"wondering what?" said Erica looking it to his breath taking red eyes

"it's nothing never mind I should start the training session with Acurro" he said while blushing

"I don't think it's nothing but I'm not going to force you to tell me … this time so I'll see you later and don't kill Acurro." She said kissing him lightly on the cheek as she left to complete her business

later that day

Erica was in an elevator on her way to see one of her good friends who was 2 years older than her to ask her a very important Question that couldn't be done over the phone

"um hi is Solaria Mathines here" she asked the lady at the front desk

"do you have an appointment?" the lady asked not looking up

"well no but.."

"then you can't go in" the lady interrupted and still did not bother to look up

"then that means she's here" said Erica ignoring the lady's rudeness

As she walked to the door and let herself in

"hey you can't do that" called the lady as she finally looked up in panic

"OH MY GOD ERICA!" screamed a figure form the office

"in the flesh" Erica retorted with a gigantic smile on her face she hadn't seen her in 2 years

"damn how long has it been, do you have a boyfriend, do you still work at the dance studio is …"

"Wow slow down Solaria one at a time I missed you too but you don't see me acting like a fool" said Erica with a smile at her friends antics

"ah that hurt I haven't seen you and so long and instead of greeting me properly you insult me the pain" she faked dramatically

"You know I love you but actually my visit today is kinda business related" said Erica with a more serious look

"oh so what can I help you with today miss" she said with fake seriousness

"well I was wondering if you were up for a challenge" said Erica

"what type of challenge?" said Solaria with an eyebrow raised

"well you see theirs this tournament that……."

"That's a definite yes! when is it I so need a break from everyday work around the office" said Solaria bursting with excitement

"well it's in 2 weeks and you are the best have I ever told you how much I love you" said Erica getting dramatic and wiping away fake tears

"well yeah but not nearly enough so I'm gonna kick some butt in 2 weeks you say well then bring it on I've been trained by the best and if they wanna fight me they'll crash and burn like the rest" said Solaria with determination and total happiness in her eyes

"yup with us back together there's no possible way they can defeat us and our team" said Erica now actually happy about the tournament because she knew her father's true intention but if he thought that he controlled her he had another thing coming to him

"our team? We have a team any hotties on our team" she said suggestively

"well yeah lots actually and one of them is mine we are the only girls on the team you know I guess you can met them next week a few days before the tournament so you can get acquainted" she said while rolling her eyes at her friend's permanent disease called boy crazy

"ok it is so my turn to thank you now you are the absolute best" she said while wiping away her fake tears

"I do try" said Erica as she laughed

"so I'll see you next week then and don't tell anyone cause you don't have to take off work or anything because time will be frozen for everyone" she added

"damn and here I thought I was going on a nice vacation" she said while smiling at her good friend and leading her out of the office where she then stopped and proceeded to yell at her secretary for being so rude

meanwhile at kurama's house

"I can't wait for the tournament, think it will be anything like the dark tournament" said yusuke to kuwabara

"well aren't some of them related to Erica they've got to be evil then so it's probably worse than the dark tournament imagine 20 Erica's" replied kuwabara turning pale

"I shutter to think" said yusuke also turning pale

"oh come on she's not that bad" said kurama

"that's because we know her better than you do you should have seen her on the last mission I swear she was going to kill us all if we didn't kill that demon for ruining her equipment" said kuwabara in remembrance

"the woman's absolutely crazy Hiei's the lucky one he only had one assignment with her" added yusuke

"so I'm assuming that she beat you guys up" said kurama smartly

"what no way she just has ways of well… I don't wanna talk about it it's too.." said yusuke who would never admit to being beaten by a girl

"yeah" said Kuwabara

"ok then "said Kurama with a laugh at his friends antics

"so when did she say the tournament was again" asked yusuke changing the subject as Keiko walked in the room

"what tournament?" she asked

"um nothing " yusuke tried to cover

"come on tell me you aren't going to another one of those dark tournaments are you" she inquired looking him directly in the eye causing him to slightly whimper in fear

"No of course not" he said not totally lying

back at Erica's

"Hiei for the love of all that is sacred can we take a break now" said Acurro now totally drained they had been at it for a full 3 hours not to mention Erica's 5

"no you can't come on, do you really think that if we were really fighting in the real world that a demon would give you a break you have to learn to fight when your tired or how will you fight when you're injured you going to tell them you want a break" retorted Hiei hotly slightly annoyed at the boys request

"no but.."

"but what if you expect me to go easy on you you're mistaken and should probably get a new teacher now give me 200 laps at top speed and I'll think about that break" said Hiei with a smirk he could tell the boy was pissed by the look on his face but he had no idea how much power he dad gained in 2 weeks alone he had potential and the guts to match but some times he was a bit lazy in Hiei's opinion but he's work that out of him soon enough

About 20 minutes later Erica got home and started dinner then when to the training room to get in a few minutes before dinner and to her surprise Hiei and Acurro were still training "damn poor Acurro drill sergeant Hiei strikes again" said Erica opening the door

"hi Erica" said Acurro

"what's up kid I see you're busy so I'll just go out side for my 10 minute session and by the way dinners ready so go eat after you wash up and stuff" said Erica felling sorry for Acurro who was drenched in sweat 'guess he got double time cause he missed out on last weeks lessons'

"so where'd you go today" asked Hiei

"I went to visit an old friend" she said while pushing a few buttons cause a few walls to turn

"what are you doing" he asked watching her intently

"well I'm reverting the rooms frequency to the next room so I won't disturb you guys while I have a quick work out" she said

"well why would you need to do that" he asked again

"well I've never should you guys but my training room has a stimulated battle series"

"what" asked Acurro and hiei

"here I'll show you stage 3 level 2, 3 fighters" she said

"now starting stimulation" the room answered as it when dark and change to look like they were in an alley surrounded by thugs who were demons

One of them attacked Erica first then they all jumped on Hiei and Acurro Hiei made quick work of his eight with his sword and Acurro used a barrier that killed them on contact. Erica merely froze hers

"how the hell did you do that" asked Acurro slightly shocked

"didn't I tell you guys that I was a genius I created the program well actually my mother did but I fixed it up a bit" she said

"wow do it again do it again" said Acurro

" I was going to wait until next week to show you but I let you try again tomorrow with a more challenging stimulation ok?" said Erica

"I not even going to bother today I'm lazy now" said Erica "and I'm hungry" she added feeling her stomach growl

"now I no where he gets it from" said hiei to himself

"come on I made your favorite Acurro" she said

"pizza?" he asked hopefully

"well your second favorite lasagna" she said

"even better" he said about to head to the door when he remember Hiei fad not dismissed him yet " um now can I go" he asked in a small voice

"why not" said Hiei passively

"I would normally do a victory dance but I'm way to tired" said Acurro to himself

2 weeks later at the portal leading to the tournament

"yes at last" said solaria who had just arrived at the portal

"I guess time got frozen already then" said Acurro seeing the bird suspended in mid air

"ok everyone's here then so lets go already" said Erica not in a good mood since the meeting she had with her father last week that bastard threatened her and her friend who the hell did he think he was just wait until the tournament was over and she was victorious she'd do something with the prize alright

"someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" said Yusuke walking through the portal first as everyone else followed

"your accommodations sir" asked a strange looking bellhop

"he's with me" said Erica while plopping down in a chair

"oh Erica your father that is to say Derek I mean the time keeper lord wishes to see you in him suite before the paliminaries" said the strange looking bellhop nerously

"does he really well you tell him that he can kiss my.."

"I can what" said a figure behind her

"well what I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted lord time keeper sir is that you can kiss my ass" she said with each word dropping with sugar venom

"Erica you surprise me is that anyway to talk to your father" said Derek with is eyes slightly narrowed

"um seeing as how that man never existed I'd have to go with yes" she said lightly twitching he knew how much she hated when he refer to himself as her father and he used it to his advantage

"touché but you will met me in my suite in 10 minutes that is enough time for you and your little friend comfy isn't it" he said his voice holding no emotion

" what ever" she retorted her face red in anger but not getting up

"bell hop escort them to their courtier and you will do well to address me by my proper title" he said making the bellhop flinch visibly

"Y…yes lord time k..keeper sir" said the bell stuttering in fear

"damn if this in kiss up city" mumbled Erica to herself

"wow now I no why you 2 don't get along" said solaria

"yup how he got along with mother is beyond me" replied Erica slightly less tense now that someone knew where she was coming from

They got to their room with was a suite with 8 rooms, 4 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room much like the one in the human world

"ok guy I call dibbs on the room near the bathroom with the Jacuzzi" said solaria

"to late I already unpacked" said Yusuke

"you can't do that I called dibbs so you had better repack" she said with a smirk she was only fooling around though

"no way I got there first so you'll just have to find another room"

"no fair whatever happen to the ladies before gentlemen rule" she said

"incase you haven't already realized Urameshi is no gentleman" said kuwabara emerging from his room which had a t.v. in it

"hey" said Yusuke faking a hurt look

" come on Solaria I've go the perfect room for you it's next to mine and theirs a great view" said Erica dragging her friend away to the room

When they got their she was surprised to find out it was her type of view

"now that's what I'm talking about fuck the Jacuzzi" she said as she watched a couple of hot shirtless guys do push ups

"you never change do you?" said Erica with a smirk

" no not really I never saw the need to" she said

"but tell me something is the red head taken cuz he is fine." Said solaria ploping down on her bed not bothering to carry the luggage

"um no but I don't suggest you take the boy crazy approach it kinda freaks him out "said Erica

"I know I mean I wasn't going to he's so pleasant, something about his arua fascinates me and well do you think that he likes me don't answer that I know we just met but he's different from the others I can tell" said Solaria actually serious for once

"I guess you right he is different from the guy you're normally interested in" said Erica

"you'd better go before lord time keeper sir pays us another visit" said Solaria

"yeah but then again why should I suffer alone" she said with a smirk

at the suite in the office

"I see you have found some strong team mates they've fought in the dark tournament and won I've heard" said Derek

"cut the crap will you, just tell me what you want so I can be on my way I do so need to get rid of some steam" said Erica

"well I've brought you here to meet some one but he hasn't arrived yet you will mate with him when I feel it is time" said Derek

"wow wow wow pause what the hell did you just say it's one thing for you to treat me like some slave and its another thing for you to black mail me into doing your bidding but you have now overstepped your boundary I will choose who I will mate with and no one else not even mother is aloud to tell me that so what make you feel you have the right" said Erica throwing up her hands in anger

"I don't feel I have the right I know I have the right you will do as I say or your friend lives will be cut short do you understand even your precious Hiei" said Derek with a smirk

"you're a sick bastard do you know that. how dare you spy on me and have the audacity to tell me who shall become my mate If so much as breathe on them funny I'll make you suffer just like you did to mother you sick freak" she said in a very low and cold tone of voice

"hum are you threatening me Erica remember what happen the last time you did that" he answered as his cruel smirk increased

"um I don't threaten when it comes to my friends I promise as as for last time go ahead make my day hit me as hard as you can it's not like I cried last time it's not like I gave you the satisfaction of hearing me scream so do what you must and get it over with but I promise you if you bring my friend in to this you'll start a war you won't live to finish" said Erica as she got up and left the room not bothering to look up at the approaching figure who was her soon to be mate

(ok guys that's it for now plz plz review I'll try my best to update asap if you do and plz tell me what you think of lemons in the future chapters and if you want Solaria and Kurama to be together since some one didn't want a boton/kurama pairing your opinion is very important to me so don't forget to give it ttfn)


	11. stupid tourna ow someone's mad

(thanks for your reviews sorry about the not showing you her 'mate' but you'll find out soon enough so on with the chappies hope I'm forgiven)

at the stage

"come on, let the games begin. with over 5000 contest and one place for the winner this is gonna be one hell of a tournament I heard that the times keepers children will be participating in this one so you guys better watch out there have also been rumors that the dark tournament winners or better known as team Urameshi will be competing as well so with out further a due I turn you to the screen to look at the forest where the poliminaries will take place which ever team deems themselves worth will continue on to the fight phase" said the announcer guy

" so it's like taking a walk through grandma's forest" said Yusuke

"well this is the easy part but it's best we play it safe here there communicators just in case we get slit up don't start any fights but finish them and that's it for my speech anyone else wanna take a whack at it" said Erica trying to calm herself

"nope" said Acurro who noticed her bad mood and every one else pretty much agreed

"good then lets go cuz I wanna be one of the first teams at the end get the flag we need at least 5 so we can qualify for the next round and they're limited" added Erica as she began to walk

"Okay" said Yusuke shrugging as he looked around

"don't you think we should spilt up" said Solaria

"sure why not?" retorted Erica in a low voice

"so how many groups" said Yusuke

"I'm not being stuck with Erica" he added as an after thought

Normally she'd give him a look or even a smart comment but she remained silent

"um how about 4 since we gotta get 5 flags and there are 7 of us"

"ok but I want to go by my self" said Erica as she left them to figure out their groups

"so whose going with me don't all jump at once" said Solaria sarcastically as they all had their attention on Erica's retreating form

"um I'll go with you" said Acurro

"oh goodie lets go then kid while they recuperate" replied Solaria

"they'll soon learn that she has more under the surface than she lets on" she added as she began to walk in the opposite direction of Erica with Acurro following closely behind

" so it's just us now" said Yusuke seeing that Kurama and Hiei had already left

"those guy couldn't even tell us that they were leaving" replied kuwabara

"lets get going so we can at least get one flag" said Yusuke

with Erica in the forest

"good a flag dead ahead" she said to herself

"looks like I'm not the only one that spotted it" she said noticing the group of demons heading towards it. little did they know that she purposely let them get that close to it so she wouldn't even have to fight them

"um go ahead after you" she said to them

"well you've obviously realized your inferiority and decided to give us what's rightfully ours" said one of them that appeared to be the leader in the group

"um yeah couldn't have said it better myself" she said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

As she watched them walk through the quick sand and start to sink before they even got to it

"what's rightfully yours alright" she said stepping on their heads even though she could have easily flown across she just wanted them to pay for their little comment

"how nice of you, you really shouldn't have" she said after she retrieved the flag

With Hiei and kurama

"what do you think happened between Erica and her father to make her so mad" said kurama

"I don't know but she looked pretty pissed she didn't even answer the detective like she normally would" replied Hiei

"yeah I've never seen her that anger not even when someone totaled her car and she was pretty upset when that happened" said Kurama

"why is it that everyone got to met her before I did? It's not that I'm complaining I'm just curious" said Hiei

"I don't know but koenma must have his reasons" he said shrugging

"hum somehow I don't think it was Koenma" said Hiei

"if not him then who" said kurama as they finally reached a flag that another team had

They looked at each other and nodded as they had all but formed a plan telepathically

"if you hand over the flag then no one will have to get hurt and we can be on our way, you see my friend here is not as patient with I in theses matters" said kurama motioning to Hiei

"ha you're pretty funny there we accept your challenge but I worn you, you might not come out of this alive" said the biggest one

"I'll take this one kurama" said Hiei motioning to the one who was just talking

"fine then I get the rest" said kurama knowing that Hiei had picked the most powerful one even though none of then had real power in his opinion

"fine" said Hiei

"for one so small you sure have a lot of guts" said the big guy

"have you ever heard the saying size isn't everything" replied Hiei pulling outs his katana

"whoever made that saying didn't know me" he retorted as Hiei went in to fighting stance and made short work of them

"and then again maybe they did" he finished for him

And Kurama was finishing of his 2

"So a flag for us. we've gotten ours should we head to the end of the forest now" asked Kurama

"so whose getting the extra one" asked Hiei as he began to walk again

"probably Erica" replied Kurama

"un" he replied

with Acurro and Solaria

"so kid how long have you known Erica she seems very protective of you" said Solaria

"well a little over a month" replied Acurro while blushing slightly

"oh well then she must really like you cuz she told me that you were like her kid brother and you're quite powerful too and she doesn't normally talk about people" said Solaria with a smile

"really she said that" said Acurro with tears in his eyes

"yup but just don't tell her I said cuz she kinda touchy with this kinda stuff" said solaria her smile getting even bigger because she knew he felt the same for her

"I won't" he said quickly hiding his tears

"so are you going to go to school in the human world when we get back" asked solaria changing the subjected

" I don't know but Erica wanted to know if I wanted to stay with her" said Acurro

"o I see have you ever been to school" she asked again

"well yeah but only for a little while then my…"he stopped remembering what happened to his parents

"it's ok kid we don't need to talk about it" said Solaria sorry that she had brought it up

"good I think I see a flag up ahead with our name on it but lucky for us we got company" said Solaria

"really!" he said getting excited over his first fight

"yeah but be careful cuz Erica would kill me if something happened to you" she said with a small laugh

"now lets kick some ass and win us a flag" said Solaria cheerfully

She didn't even bother with the peace talk she got right down to the fighting giving one of the girls an upper cut and a right hook

It was then that Acurro created a barrier that fried on of the demons alive leaving behind a vile odor

"damn Acurro next time try not to burn them" said solaria trying her best to ignore the smell

"sorry but I like that attack Erica taught it to me and how was I to no that it would smell so bad" said Accuro as he decide to do hand moves instead

"and now to clam our victory and get the hell out of here" said solaria slightly less cheerful because of the smell

"oh yeah we get a 2 for one" said Acurro grabbing to flags from their not so worthy adversaries

"yup now we can go to the end of the forest and wait for the others"

with Yusuke and kuwabara

(aka the village idiots lol just kidding I love there stupid fights though )

"ever get the feeling that we're being watched" said kuwabara

"yup I think I got it right now" said Yusuke

"alright why don't you just show yourself so I can kick your ass and get it over with" said Yusuke in his normal macho voice

"foolish humans do you think that I'll let you live after a threat like that" said a figure moving at a very fast rate

"oh I'm so scared it your so tough then why do you need to hide why don't ya come out and face me coward" called Yusuke following the figures movements

"hum so this is how the great urameshi operates throwing insults at his opponent" said the figure

"if ya wanna find out how I operate then come out and face me" replied Yusuke

"why is it that no one recognizes me" said kuwabara

"I not even going to answer that" replied Yusuke

"what's that's suppose to mean urameshi?" asked kuwabara preparing himself for another fight

"do you know what's going to happen if we don't get a flag kuwabara" asked Yusuke

"no" answered kuwabara while scratching his head

"did you see how pissed off Erica was when we left?" he asked again

"yeah" answered kuwabara again

"well I don't wanna find out what going to happen if we don't get a flag" Yusuke all but screamed

"ha your even afraid of a girl mortal" said the figure as he got out of his hiding place

"do you or do you not have a flag if you don't get outta my way you're wasting my time" replied Yusuke ignoring the small demons last comment

"I've got a flag I was waiting for you to lead me to another one before I decided to fight you but now is good enough" said the small red demon with red hair and black eyes

"well then you've got yourself an opponent" said Yusuke looking at kuwabara to see him come out of the dread look that was on his face

"well I guess we don't have to worry about Erica now" said kuwabara breathing a sigh of relief

"SPIRT GUN" shouted Yusuke

"well that was fast" said kuwabara

"yup but do you think I disintegrated the flag" said Yusuke now looking for the flag

"urameshi you idiot!" said kuwabara

"relax I got it off off him first I guess like to see you squirm

at the end of the forest

Erica was the first to arrive and she had 3 flags then Solaria and Acurro then following closely after Kurama and Hiei and last and normally I'd say not least but they had the least amount of flags Kuwabara and Yusuke

2for solaria and Acurro 2 for Kurama and Hiei and 1 for kuwabara and Yusuke

So that was 8 flags and they were the second team to finish so they were definitely qualified

"so I guess we can go back to our room now" said Erica in a slightly better mood

"yeah" replied Solaria

"so tomorrow the real tournament begins don't be late cuz if you are then we're disqualified" said Erica flying back to the suite

"okay then" said Yusuke

"time to party" said kuwabara

"stupid human" said hiei as he to headed back to the suite

Kurama didn't even answer he was already on his way and deep in thought over today's events and Erica's friend what was her name again oh yeah Solaria. She was pretty alright with her dark brown hair and her dark green eyes but that's not why he'd taken an interest in her it was something about her aura but since that day they'd met a week ago he could not seem to forget her face it haunted him and he wanted to know why even his youko side took an interest in the girl and then there was Erica's behavior today and Hiei's comment about Koenma not being responsible for him meeting Erica last

at the hotel with Erica

"good my piano got here" she said as she sat on the seat and opened it and brushed her fingers across the keys sparking a memory of her mother

FLASHBACK

"come on dear we have to pick out the perfect piano" said erica's mother

"but mom why is it os important to pick the perfect piano" said Erica

"music well music is something you hold deep inside of your soul that's why there are so many types. You have to find a piano that you feel comfortable playing so you can release your soul that's what true music is not just rhythm not just sound but a feeling a feeling that brings you joy and understanding without really knowing why" replied her mother who had really just pondered why it was so important to her

"wow mom I never knew it was so important" said Erica her eyes now glowing with excitement

"Yes my dear sometimes we take the littles things for granted" said her mother with a smile

"but as much as I love music I love you even more my daughter remember that and never let anyone tell you any different" said her mother hugging her and sitting at a piano

" I know mommy and I'll always love you too" replied little Erica

"and if I go away then you'll always have me right here in you're heart and in your music" said her mother

"where are you going" Erica asked innocently

"nowhere not yet anyways now come on give me an 'a' but don't forget to feel it"

END FLASHBACK

"mom" Erica breathed out as Solaria entered the room

"it was open so I thought I'd come in you don't mind do you" said solaria sitting next to her

"nope not at all I'll play and you sing ok"

"ok no problem" said solaria who could sing very well her voice reveled Erica but the music was not so much in her soul

Erica started to play soon after Solaria started to sing

There's a hero

If you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid

Of what you are

There's an answer

If you reach into your soul

And the sorrow that you know

Will melt away

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

It's a long road

When you face the world alone

No one reaches out a hand

For you to hold

You can find love

If you search within yourself

And the emptiness you felt

Will disappear

**Then Erica started to sing with her getting the attention of the boy who came to watch in awe**

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

Lord knows

Dreams are hard to follow

But don't let anyone

Tear them away

Hold on

There will be tomorrow

In time

You'll find the way

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

**At the end the boys applauded well some of them anyways**

"I never knew you were so talented" said Kurama causing Solaria to blush

"I'm not the talented one it's really Erica" Solaria replied modestly

"nope that's not talent that's just me" said Erica

"un" said Hiei even though he had heard her sing before it was different this time something made it even better

"ok but if you guy decide you wanna go on the road with that voice call me" said Yusuke in a laughing way

"I'm afraid you're to late this time I've already promised that spot to 2 little girls" said solaria referring to Elizabeth and Vicky she too had promised them to let them be her manager

"yup" said Erica with a smile some how she felt better now and no one was going to bring her down

(ok far to lazy to write any more but don't follow my lead plz review asap for round 2 or stage 2 whatever and tell me what you think)


	12. shut up time to fight

"And it's day 2 of the time tournament for those of you who didn't know there is no killing in this round unless there is a revival team present in this round our fighters will be stations at various part of the island seeing as there are about 3000 contestants left this stage will last 3 days and the winners will proceed to the actual tournament so with out further ado I turn you to you're screens that will have be spit in to 10 fights at a time" said the announcer guy 

Else where in a cave "so you guys know where Erica is isn't she the one that said we shouldn't be late" said Yusuke still irritated that they had to wake up that early

"don't worry she'll be here soon she just had to um never mind here she is" said Solaria "and where have you been?" asked Yusuke

"busy" was all she said

"so anybody else ready to kick some ass" said Solaria

"damn straight" replied Acurro

"well first we gotta find the stage thing and our opponents then we have to over come the obstacles while making good time" said Erica

"ok so which way so we go" said Hiei

"um straight" said Solaria seeing a couple of figures at the end of the tunnel

"I guess" said Erica as she started to walk "from what I'm sensing these guys are pretty strong so don't anyone die on me less face my wrath after being revived" said Erica playfully

"yeah right" said Yusuke slightly laughing

"so we have some visitors guys" said what appeared to be the leader of the other group

"and what's this, could it be Erica's here to get her ass kicked again" said another guy who stated to laugh hysterically after that comment

"um I suppose I'm ready for my fate … Alonzo" replied Erica with a smirk 'idiot' she thought

"good so how exactly do you want to this one on one in the ring or should we end this now" he said

"we'll wait till we get in the ring" said Erica 'what a fool he does even know that last time I let him win' thought Erica as she walked pass the guy and spotted the ring

"the rings right this way after you" she said

"what the hell was that all about Erica since when did you lose to some creep like that" asked Solaria

"I tell you about it later but hint, hint it has something to do with Derek" said Erica

"ok then" said Yusuke

"I want to fight him" said Hiei 'I don't like the way he looks at you like you're his or something' thought Hiei

"why the guy clearly wants to fight with her and she needs to show him not to mess with her" replied Solaria

"I have to agree" said Acurro as everyone else looked to Erica for a reply

"I got no problem with it I'll just handle him on my own latter" sad Erica not looking at any of them 'and he better not hit my Hiei or I'll make him suffer' she thought with an evil smirk on her face causing kuwabara to shiver involuntarily

"so on with the fight" said the demon to Erica

"I'm not fighting you he is" she motioning to Hiei

"have fun" she added "what you afraid" he retorted

"me? Afraid maybe if there was something to fear" retorted Erica as she stifled a laugh

Alonzo vs. Hiei

"So who are you suppose to be" asked Alonzo

"humph" answered Hiei

"ok then" said Alonzo preparing him self to fight

"remember Hiei no killing" said Yusuke stifling a laugh cause he could picture Hiei not liking an opponent Hiei was about to say no shit detective but decided not to answer him instead Then there it was as quick as lightning the fight had started with Alonzo getting the fist blow in hiei's stomach then hiei upper cut him causing him to stubble then with his quick agility he punched him in his stomach until he was no longer conscience or so Hiei thought as he was about to leave the ring Alonzo suddenly busted up and caught Hiei in a choke hold

"now what fire demon can't runaway now can you" said Alonzo manically as he coughed up blood

"fool" said Hiei as he drew his sword slicing of his arm and hitting him in the forehead with the hilt causing Alonzo to scream out in pain right before he blacked out

"wow" said Solaria

"damn did ya have to cut off his arm that's just cruel" said kuwabara

"would you rather it have been yours that can be arranged you know" retorted Hiei coldly as he narrowed his eyes

"well bring it on then shrimp I'll take you anyday" replied Kuwabara

"ok that's enough of that which one of you bastard are next" said one of the girls in the group

"I'll take that slut" said solaria

"what did you just call me bitch" said the girl

"are you deaf or something I could have sworn I said it loud enough slut" said Solaria with a smirk

"on no that stupid human bitch did not now I'm gonna kick her ass hold this jay" she said to one of the boys on her team

"I'd rather be a bitch that a slut any day slut" said solaria heading to the ring

Solaria vs. slut

"solaria you had better kick that sluts ass or I will" said Erica noting how she was looking at her Hiei when he was fighting and now the little heifer had the audacity to blow him a kiss oh no "don't worry by the time we leave this ring I'd have slapped the clothes back on the little trap" said solaria picking a fighting stance

"ah" said the girl to there comments "you're just jealous cause you can't dress or look as good as this" said the girl as she attempted to throw the first blow but solaria dodged it easily and tripped her "yeah right there is no need for me to dress like a 2 cent hoer to get attention but you on the other had seem to need to giving the rest of us girls a bad name" said solaria while kicking her in her exposed stomach causing her to cough up blood

"Enough of this playing it's time to get serious "said the girl as she changed forms

"good cause this was getting kinda boring" said solaria as the girl through many punches at her but the all missed then finally she hit her target causing her to spit up a little blood

"who taught you to hit" said solaria as she hit her "now that's how you throw a punch" said solaria as the girl skid out of the ring but jumped right back in

"Wow go solaria" said Yusuke "I do try" she replied

"you'll pay for that" growled the girl now thoroughly pissed off "well then show me how much" said solaria thowing up her hands mockingly

"Hitten mikow" shouted the girl as a large yellow beam shot out of her hand damaging Solaria's left hand tremendously

"wow I must comend you I didn't see that one coming" solaria said

"but now I feel it time we end the ne?" said solaria becoming serious "swirling vortex" said solaria as a twister of fire appreated knocking the girl off the ring and burning her severly the girl tried to get up again but was soon unconscious

"now that's what I'm talking about" said Erica cheerfully as she went over to solaria to heal her arm

"But next time don't let the little slut hurt ya" said acurro

"are you ok?" asked karama as he spoke for the first time that day "yup now that Erica healed me I should be fine" said solaria blushing

"good" he said with a smile "So whose next" asked Erica "I'll go" said kuwabara and Yusuke at the same time "ok so you go kuwabara but ya better win" said yusuke "what are ya trying to say urameshi" said kuwabara now awaiting his challenger Ten minutes later kuwabara and yuske were victorious and now it was erica's turn to fight

"so which one of you want to have the privalage tot get their ass personally signed by my 7 1/2 shoe " asked Erica causing her team to laugh as she smirked

"i'll fight ya" said a tall yellow demon with purple spots

"good we have a challenger" she retorted with a smirk 'an actual challenge too'she thought

(sorry guys didn't feel like writing anymore but plz review and even though I wasn't satisfied with chapter 11 review not including Hiei666 you're the best I'll continue and take this with you where there are reviews there is a way)


	13. on my way to Marriage

"so I'm suppose to fight you right little girl this should be … interesting" he said while cracking his knuckles 

"yeah I suppose" retorted Erica hopping in the ring now getting serious she's always serious when she fights

"so little girl aren't we going to start" said the guy while smirking

"if you are trying to get me mad with the little girl comment it's not gonna work so stop already" retorted Erica picking a fighting stance as she watched her opponent

"you caught me" was his only reply before he started his attack punching Erica in her left cheek causing blood to erupt from her mouth Then he caught her head and used his knee to get her in the stomach He tried to do it again but this time she was prepared and blocked it and as she blocked it she did a cart wheel with landed one of her feet in his face causing him to be knocked out of balance.

"not bad" she let out as the demon continued his assault but this time she remembered at of his moves and blocked them with ease until that is he fired a ki blast which damaged her torso

"inferno" she countered burning his left leg and arm severely

Then he countered by using a wind attack called wind daggers with cut up Erica everywhere

"come on Erica what are you doing" said Acurro starting to get scared "don't worry kid she knows what she's doing" said Solaria "How can you be so sure" asked Hiei "I can't really explain it but trust me she's pulled through a lot worst situations so she'll definitely win but … that's why stupid why'd you heal me you should have saved your energy" said solaria

"so you want to play with wind ne? I'll show you the real versions of your attack" said Erica ignoring Solaria

"frozen wind daggers" shouted Erica when she had healed herself a little the attack made the demon loose a lot of blood but he refused to quit as he shot another ki blast at her

"do you know what happens to a person who is extremely hot and cold at the same time" asked Erica

And before he had time to answer she laughed her first attack "inferno" and seconds later she launch another "subzero" she commanded leaving smoke behind He wasn't dead just shivering and smoking and unconscious "not bad but not good enough" she said as she had fullly recovered from the fight

And last but not least

Leader vs. kurama

It was a bit ironic that the leader was the least powerful though but oh well "so you're suppose to be the great youko" said the leader "yeah" answered kurama simply as he prepared himself to fight And that was the only word that left their mouths as the fight commenced kurama pulled out his rose whip and got the guy sereral time bfore he planted a seed that made his opponent fall asleep and as quick as that the fight was over

There were only 6 opponents so Acurro didn't get fight and wouldn't for another 2 days as the judges decided who would go on to the actual tournament

A FEW HOUR LATER AT THE SUITE IN ERICA'S ROOM

"SO what do you want to do now" asked Erica Hiei merely shrugged in response They really hadn't had time to them selves since they'd been together what with work training and people interrupting them constantly "what were you going to do before" he asked her "just read a book this one was my mother's favorite every time I read it I … it's like I can feel he presence all around me… I miss her a lot sometimes" she said "tell me about her" he said as he pulled her in tot his lap where she placed her head on his chest and breathed in deeply

"well she's a lot like you and so different, she was proud never excepted help from anyone, she like to sing and loved music. I guess I'll always have that part of her. She was a beautiful person she always knew just what to do or say to make me smile and she always tried her best to answer all of my stupid questions and she was quiet sometimes just to listen, just to listen to what ever it was that I had to say she used to tell me that I can do anything because she'd always be there to help me if I couldn't she taught me that I should never give up that I should always stand up for what I believe is right no matter how bad things look … I'm talking to much aren't I?" said Erica

"no, I like hearing you talk go on" retorted Hiei sweetly

"ok um where was I oh yeah mother she was my best friend she … she was like my whole life and then he took her away" she said with tears in her eyes

"enough about me what about you what was your family like?" she asked wiping her eyes as the door busted open

"wow am I interrupting something" asked Yusuke with one of his perverted smiles

"what's wrong?" asked Erica ignoring his previous statement and somehow sensing that something was terribly wrong Somehow bad things always happened when she was … happy

"oh yeah" said Yusuke getting very serious very quick "it's solaria she was just attacked and she looks bad" said yusuke seriously while heading to solaria's room with Erica and hiei following closely behind "if kurama hadn't been there who knows what would have happened" said Yusuke again "she's alive right" asked Erica voice lightly cracking but only enough for Hiei to notice "yeah but barely who ever attacked her must be pretty strong cause Kurama's kinda banged up to" said Yusuke while sitting on solaria's bed

"damn" said Erica sensing solaria's life force fading

"can you leave us alone for a while?" asked Erica as she started to examine her friend "I'm not leaving" stated Kurama "fine but the rest of you should go ok" said Erica getting the idea

"aww how come he gets to stay" asked acurro

"acurro have I ever yelled at you before?" asked Erica calmly "well no"

"good if you don't want me to start them please leave" she said "now" she added more harshly Then everyone had left the room except for her and Kurama

"I would have left but.." "it's not necessary for you to explain" she interrupted in a low voice as she began to heal her "but tell me did you kill them do you make them suffer for what they did to her?" she asked in a cold voice "yes" he answered simply a little shocked at her bluntness

"good when I leave watch over her ok" she said and kurama merely nodded

"you know why they were after her don't you" asked Kurama but she didn't answer at least not in word the silence was enough to tell him that she did know

"I'll be back in about an hour you'll be ok with your wound won't you" she asked

"yeah" he asked now giving his attention to the sleeping form of solaria

Once out side of the room she told everyone that they were not to disturb them for anything at all and left right after

She walked straight to her fathers office and didn't even bother to knock just barged in

"so father you have decided to bring my friends in to this?" she asked already knowing the answer

"tsk, tsk, you should knock before you enter someones room but if you really want to know yes it was I who staged an attack on your friend but trust me if I wanted her dead she'd be dead right now along with that kurama guy" said Derek with a smirk on his face

"oh yeah by the way this in Reinko your mate" he added pointing to the man who was sitted on the other side of his desk

Erica didn't even bother to look at him

"how …DARE YOU?" she screamed while slamming her hand into his desk breaking it into a million pieces and sending his papers fling everywhere

"um how dare I? If you had done as I said none of this would have had to happen you have a choice either you accept this nice gentleman's proposal or your friends will just have to suffer and who knows next time it might have to be that nice fire demon you're so fond of" he said as his smirk increase seeing her anger

"you're such a a word can't even describe what you are but one comes close you coward" said Erica knowing her defeat "what was that do you accept." he asked "yes" she said trembling "I frigin' accept but first promise me that you would hurt them any of them" said Erica feeling as though she was about to cry

"of course just as long as you keep your end of the deal but don't tell me you accept tell him" he said now with a full fledge smile as he pointed to Reinko

She did as she was told she looked at her chosen mate finally and realize that he wasn't that bad looking not as cute as Her Hiei but not ugly he had short green hair with hazel eyes that looked at her like she was a piece of meat on a stick that he had just won from all the other predators

"i accept your prosal"she said in a really pathetic voice

and as she left for her room all that she could think was how am i going to tell Hiei

(ok that's it for now thanks for your reviews and please please please review thanks I know I haven't really been keeping up with the Hiei Erica romance but it's coming up soon k!)


	14. be my, sorry can't

(hey guys time for a huge surprise so don't hate me k! you gotta promise before you read)

Chapter 14 (never thought I'd make but your reviews have pushed me there)

On her way to the suite

"I just remembered today's our anniversary, one month ago today I met the arrogant fire demon. And how I wish we could be together forever but alas Derek is a crazed lunatic who out to get me with out actually killing… physically anyways so I guess I'll tell Hiei tonight after I've finished our night together if I can" she said as she reached the door and walking straight to Solaria's room

"so how is she Kurama" she asked as she opened the door

"she fine, she woke a few minutes ago and asked for you I told her that you had some business to attend to and then she went back to sleep I guess" replied Kurama

"good she's coming along well then I hadn't expected her to stir until tomorrow" she said while examining her and healing her again she had to do it in portions because she herself was still weak

"good" replied Kurama with a sigh

"are you going to stay with her you can go now if you want to I'm sure she'd want you to get a little rest" said Erica knowing that he's decline

"I'm fine" he stated with a smile

"ok then suite yourself" Erica answered as she exited the room but not before saying "I trust you'll take care of her then" causing him to laugh lightly while nodding

"good" she said while shutting the door and coming face to face with Acurro

"can I go in and see her now? Is she okay? She is okay right?" asked Acurro who was very jumpy

"she'll be fine Acurro but please wait until tomorrow to visit her ok she needs rest and so do you so you should go take a nap or something ok" she answered in a dull voice

"okay" he answered her in a disappointed voice and turned to walk to his room as she headed for her own

"damn" she curse aloud for the umpteenth time that day

"how the hell am I going to get out of this I can't exactly mate with that dude eww why the hell would Derek want me to mate with him anyways he's not that powerful 'not nearly as powerful as Hiei' so why the hell would he want me to… money, no he has enough to survive but then again he is a greedy little bastard maybe if he needed money for something in particular but what the hell would he buy? … barriers, no if I was a crazed psycho with the power to wield time what would I want? Hum he has a lot of people working for him too… that's it he needs money to buy portals from the traders of the human market he can get them on the demon side now he wants to get them on the human side but why would he want to kill…" she pondered out loud as she sat on the bed

"what are you babbling on about?" asked Hiei

"what, who me? Nothing, nothing at all." She said quickly

"did we not agree that you would no longer attempt to keep secrets from me" he asked looking at her intensely which caused her to look away

"yeah but …" she started

"but what? a promise is a promise is it not, and you gave your word" said Hiei who sat down beside her and turn her face towards his

"fine I'll tell you but not now, now I just want to enjoy the … enjoy your company" she said but was about to say enjoy the time we have left together

He paused for a moment before he answered

"fine"

"so how was your day" she said changing the subject

"fine yours?" he retorted

"hell but enough about me lets talk about you what's your um favorite color?" she said nervously

'I can't believe I just asked that' she thought

"black. yours?" he retorted 'somethings definitely wrong why the hell won't she tell me' he thought

"red. But I also like pink and blue and yup black cause people say it looks good on me" she said

"are we going to make boring small talk for the rest of the day or are you going to tell me what the hell is going on" he said almost yelling

"you still owe me 2 favors remember?" she said avoiding his question

"yeah I remember why?" he asked

"I think I'm ready to use them up now?" she retorted looking down at the floor

"really and what are they?" he asked again

"one at a time well the first one is…. Will you dance with me?" she finished with a sigh and looked up at him

"no I won't." he said quickly and turned away

"why not? You did promise, so what I can't trust you're word anymore." she said with a raised eyebrow

"it not that" he said blushing

"then what is it!" she said

He mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out

"what?" she asked a bit more softly

"your going to laugh" he stated

"no I'm not. I would never laugh… ok maybe I would but I won't so with that said now will you dance with me" she said forcing him to look at her

"promise" he said

"cross my heart" she retorted with a smile

"fine"

"good" she retorted and got off the bed and turned on her cd player

Then walked balk over to him as he stood as the song guilt feet played and as it played she instructed him. putting her hand on his shoulder then placing his hand in her waist he caught her drift and place his hand on the other side of her waist as she placed her other hand on his shoulder

Then slowly they started to rock from side to side as they looked in to each others eyes there was a sense of joy and a sense of pain then Hiei kissed her and that's when she cracked as a single tear trickled down her cheek

"what troubles you so onna?" Hiei asked while wiping away the tear

"you'll … you'll hate me" she said

"no, how can I? You're perfect and you're all mine" he said looking her in the eyes causing her to cry

"why do you have to be so sweet at a time like this?" she said with her voice cracking as they continued to dance

"if I am be sweet as you say then it is only because I am with you. You make me this way I can't explain it and I later learned why that's why I tried to get away from it but I realize no matter how far away I went there would always be that feeling do you know why?" he asked her

"no, why?" she said now hiding her face in the crock of his neck

"because what we have is bigger than the 2 of us it is destiny. Remember that day we were in the forest before I found you training" he said and she merely nodded not looking up to meet his gaze

"well I had a dream it told me I was to take a mate and I knew immediately that it was talking about you there were voices they told me that it was time but I didn't want to hear it I didn't understand nor did I want to but now I do and well what I'm tring to say is will you be… be… be my mate Erica?" when he 'popped' the question so to speak it only caused her to sob harder

"oh Hiei if only I could. Why do things always have to end up this way I love you so much so much but I can't" Erica said not looking up at him and even though her words were muffed he heard every word normally he would have just leaft flew out the widow to never return again why did he not expect this he was a forbidden child who could ever love him who would ever mate with him especial one so pure and free but then he heard a voice in the back of his mind

"why?" he asked before he even knew it it came out harsher than he had wanted but there it was

"I… I don't want you to die" she said while pulling him into a tight embrace

"explain" he said simply

"Derek, he will kill you all of you if I do not mate with a demon named Reinko and I won't let you die not for me no one else will" she said now looking up to face him and was surprised to see his eyes soften as he looked at her

"I will not give you up with out a fight you know that right" he said wiping her eyes

"are you crazy he'll kill you and not just you but your family too and I won't let you die not when I can do something about it" she all but yelled but to no avail

"my mind is made up Erica and no one will change it if I have to fight to be with you then so be it but I will never give you up ever" he said harshly

"stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me damn it that's how he killed her and won't let him take you away from me too." she said

"but don't you see that's exactly what he's doing" he said while walking away from her

"you know what I mean I'm not worth you're death" she said now yelling

"but you are and who said I was going to die" he retorted with just as much fury

"hello what part of time keep don't you understand the bastard can go back in time and erase your existence and if you think you're fast he's faster what will it take for you to… this is my last request of you Hiei do not interfere" she said slowly hoping to use it against him

"that's one promise that I can not and will not keep and one more thing if he could erase my existence would he have already done so?" he said as he leaped out of her window

"the hell, Hiei get back here I'm not done talking to you yet" she yelled out the window

'too bad' he thought to her

"damn now what the hell am I going to do stupid arrogant fire demon won't listen to bloody reason and what the hell was that suppose to mean? that he would have erased my existence already" she said while pacing back and forth in the room unknown to her everyone had overheard the couples quarl and there was a know on her door

"damn just what I need" she said while opening the door

For Yusuke

"we heard what happen do you wan to talk about it?" he asked slowly

She sighed and nodded her and Yusuke had that kid of understanding they always talked to each other about stuff but would always have there little fights when everyone else was around it was like they were friends in private but enemies when everyone else was looking

(ok that's it I was really sad that I only got one review for chapter 13 but I suppose i could get over it if you guys promise to review now go on be a good reader and review and oh yeah thanks a lot Hieifan666 you're at the top of my Christmas list)


	15. the voice of reason

Okay I know you're really sad cause of the last chapter but now were gonna find out exactly who this jerk whose trying to steal Erica really is! and don't worry Hiei will be doing some killing as will everyone else but don't wanna spoil the surprise so on with chapter can you believe it 15

Chapter 15

It was the next day of Erica's terrible life she felt a little better after talking to Yusuke. He had actually given her good advise he told her that he'd always be there if she needed a friend and speaking of friend she needed to go check on Solaria who was now in the care of yet another one of her friends Kurama it felt good to know that she had all of these friends to turn to when she was in trouble

She hoped out of bed normally I would have said woken up but she was unable to sleep.

"morning" she said to the world 'but it certainly isn't good' she thought

As she got dressed and went to check on Solaria

She knocked on the door

"come in" answered solaria in a sleepy voice

"so how are you feeling" she said as she sat on the bed next to her

"better I guess, thanks" solaria answered

"that's good but you should really thank Kurama he did al the hard work and for some reason he refused to leave" she said causing Solaria to blush lightly

"oh he's still asleep too" she retorted noticing his sleeping form on a chair beside the bed

"yeah he must be really tired…. Here let me see your wounds they need to be healed before tomorrow and since I'm back to full blast I can finish up in one shot" she said with a sad smile

"Erica, what's wrong and don't tell me you're worried about me" she said softly but ended with a stern look on her face

"it's nothing really, you shouldn't worry plus look Kurama's waking up" she retorted quickly with a sigh

"hi Kurama" said Solaria as she gave Erica a look that said 'don't think you're off the hook that easy" then turn back to Kurama

"so how are you feeling?" he asked him

"I should be asking you that question?" he said his voice full of sleep

"yeah but ….well what I meant to say was thank you" solaria said with a blush

'looks like I'm a forgotten member of this room time to make my escape' thought Erica as she left the room closing the door behind her unnoticed by the talkative pair

'sho made it' she thought wiping her brow from invisible perspiration

"can I go in now" popped Acurro's head out of nowhere

Causing Erica's to fall over

"you may go in but please restrain from sneaking up on me bad things could have happened" she said after regaining her composer and then she walked to her room with her head held high despite herself

"the one person who could help me is gone she said as she plopped herself down on the piano chair and as she did so she started to play spontaneously as she felt some thing move her she didn't know what she was playing but as she listen she realized it was one of her and her mother's favorite songs. And as she realized this she began to hum softly then after a while she started to sing

"and then hero comes along with the strength to carry on and you cast your fears aside cause you know you can survive" she sang un none to her she had a visitor watching yes it was Hiei he was mad but yet he couldn't stay away

"hold on dreams are hard to follow but don't let anyone take them away hold on there will be tomorrow and in time you'll find away, away and then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on and you cast your fears aside cause you know you can survive" she continued

Then paused to hum again then she sang the last part with all her heart just like her mother told her to

"then you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you" she repeated this over and over as she felt the very essence of her mother surround her

"you're still with me even in your death" she laughed slightly

'you always keep your promises, always' she thought

"that was different from the other song you sang" said Hiei interrupting her thoughts and startling her

"I sing what I feel, music is what keeps me alive something that no one can ever take away from me" she said after she recuperated

"I like that one better" he said sitting on her widow sill

"me too" she replied glad that he was still taking to her

"listen Hiei I figured out something just now" she said

'you were right' she thought to him

'why are we speaking telepathically' he answered

'so he doesn't hear us, you're right we can't let him win that's what the song was telling me' she thought to him (gonna say hiei and erica form now on they're still talking telepathically though )

Hiei: who was telling you what ?

Erica: mother was telling me, that's how she speaks to me I know it sound weird but she's still alive to me I guess

Hiei: hn so what's your plan?

Erica: well I guess it was to find out why Derek want me to mate with the dude and work from there my theory is that he needs portals for assignations but that still does answer the question of why Reinko wants me as a mate

Unknown vioce: young ones it is time

Erica: what the hell did you hear that

(back to normal)

Hiei merely nodded

"no need for the telepathy child" said the voice

"who are you?" asked Hiei roughly

"that is for me to know but as for why I am her I can answer that" said the voice Erica and Hiei both felt comfortable with this answer so it continued

"you must not let the time keeper win the world as we know it will cease to exist if the prophecy does not come to pass" said the voice

"prophecy?" asked Erica

"yes child you see Reinko is no the only one who want you as their mate"

"explain" commanded Hiei with a fierce intensity that no one has ever seen

"well if you promise not to interrupt anymore I will" said the voice

"hn" replied Hiei the intensity never leaving his eyes

"you see Erica you are the granddaughter of an ancient tribe a tribe with lots of power but unfortunately is now extent you were granted many gifts by the elders of the tribe one of them was to grant your mate immense power greater than anyone has ever seen. You see you're mother was not an ordinary human she was the princess of this tribe she herself did not receive many gift but you were granted them she was exiled because of the evil the elders sensed in your father but she refused to believe it" said the voice

"she had a choice to give up her title and live amougst the normal humans with your father or stay and never see him again she choose to go and so you were born not to long after and granted theses gifts you know some of them others you will learn when the time is right as for you young fire demon you shall receive gifts as well you were correct you're being togehter is destiny and so you were destined for greatness" hiei was about to inturpt but the voice continued on to answer his questions

"so now I leave you with this you are to give her a pre-mating mark this will transfer energy to you and her make you stronger, make no doubt about it you will have to fight and to do so you must work together and be strong" said the voice as it departed

They still had many questions some that were a bit more personal than some but they were satisfied that they had gotten this far

"so how I mean what is the pre-mating mark exactly?" asked Erica

"I'm not sure but I thought you knew" he said

"well no they said for you to do it not me" she said getting defensive

"shh stay still i'm going to try some thing"

(now i know i'm just being evil leaving you there but if you review and i get 4 reviews i'll post the next chapter very soon so read and review and don't hate me love me you know you want to thanks for reviewing tochapter14 and not hating me)


	16. it really hurts when you

(first I would like to thank all of my readers those who review and those that do not then I would like to say to Hieifan666 lol you are close but you are wrong it's not a bite anyways I know that it's getting complex but bear with me and any thing you don't understand ask me but no; I will not tell you what happens next!)

Chapter 16 (yeah)

"ah what are ya going to try" she said with a nervous look

"just trust me okay" he retorted calmly and she nodded in response

As he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips but didn't stop there he kissed down her jaw line to her neck then down to her collarbone then finally he gently sucked on her neck leaving a bright red mark then back to her lips meting in a very passionate kiss

"Erica" said Hiei braking the kiss

"Um" moaned Erica

"I …. I have to go I'll be back later"

"wha…wow I …damn" said Erica still trying to regain her composer

'he's so , so indescribably good, god I want him, I can not believe I just thought that but it's true' she thought with a blush

"and he's so hot like fire … cause he's a fire demon"

"Speaking of which back to my reading" she said while opening her book called A FIRE DEMON'S LIFE 

With kurama and Solaria

"so um I guess you're okay now so I should go" said kurama nervously

"no, you can say I like you're company" she said causing Kurama to blush slightly it was quiet for a while before solaria spoke

"you want to play a game" she asked

"what kind if game?" he inquired

"well I don't want to brag but I am undefeated in checkers" she said with a smile

"in that case would you like to place a small wager? He retorted with a smirk

"fine it's not like I'm going to lose" she said with a mischievous grin

"I'll go get the checkers" he said while going into the living room where Yusuke and kuwabara were playing video games

"what's up kurama? She awake yet?" asked Yusuke

"yeah she looked pretty bad you too are you sure you should be up?" asked kuwabara

"she's fine and so am I?" said kurama very calmly but his eyes flash golden for a half a second at the mention of those basterd wh otryied to jump solaria

"can we go visit her now you think Erica will try to kill us" said Kuwabara

"I suppose it's okay now" said kurama looking disappointed for some reason he wanted to be alone with her especially after Acurro's visit where he integrated him so much he got a migraine

"okay then lets go" said Yusuke getting off of the couch

"no Urameshi we'll visit later" said Kuwabara knowingly

"why? It's not like we were doing something important" said Yusuke densely

"um because I… because I have to show you something, that's it I have to show you something" said Kuwabara

"and it can't wait till later" said Yusuke

"nope" said kuwabara with an anime sweat drop

"okay well it better be good" said Yusuke

Kurama merely watch them converse amongst them selves and shrugged then got the checkers and headed back to Solaria's room

"well ready to get your ass whooped" said solaria with a smirk

"that confident are you?" said kurama with a smirk

"yup that is unless you show me I have something to fear" said solaria setting up the board

"I want to be red ok" said solaria as Kurama watched her set up the board

"ok you go first" she said

With Erica

"okay now I'm bored I wonder what solaria and Kurama are doing" she said

"well that's enough reading for today" she said as she put her book under her pillow

"time for some exercising I've been getting lazy lately" she said while finding a training out fit in her dresser

"I wonder what Hiei is doing?" she said finally going out the door to the training area

When she got there she was surprised to see Hiei kissing another girl

"the… let's not jump to conclusions he is cute" said erica while calming herself down

"okay I think that's long enough why isn't he pushing her away" she said again

Then she turned away and walked to the training area to think

With Hiei (flashback)

He walked out of the room and down the hall

"Hiei is that you?" asked a female voice

'what the hell it sounded like Anita but it can't be she's, …she's dead' he thought as he looked around for the person who called him

"Hiei it is you I thought I'd never find you" she said while walking up to him and giving him a hug

"how I thought you were…"started hiei

"dead" she finished for him

"well I was but here I am in the flesh is that all you have to say to me after all the fun times we had together" she said

"that was along time ago things are different now" he started explain

"How so my sexy fire demon?" she asked but didn't let him answer as she pulled him in to a breath taking kiss and as you know it was at this point that Erica walked in on them

(End flash back)

The kiss when on for a good 45 second before Hiei realized what the hell he was doing and pushed her harshly off of him

"what…why'd you do that Hiei? Wait don't tell me there's someone else isn't there?"

"yes" he said simply adverting his eyes else where

"well she's very lucky to have you" she said sadly

"but we…we are still friends right?" she asked looking up

" hn " nodded Hiei uncomfortably when he noticed Erica's retreating form

'Erica' he thought

"damn" he cursed as he ran after her leaving Anita to smirk

'he'll be back on way or another' she thought to herself

" Erica" said Hiei as he reappeared in front of her

"oh hi" she said in a mono tone voice

"I.., it wasn't like that, it's not what you think" (quite creative ne?) said hiei

"then pray tell Hiei what is that I think you being the mind reader and all" she retorted

"it's … she's an old friend and well she was more than that but i thought she was dead and she didn't know about you and she kissed me" he explained quickly but looked every where but at her

"why? Why didn't you push her away tell her to stop, something?" she retorted with a huge lump in her throat

"I… I don't know" he answered truthfully

"well you think about it and get back to me okay" said Erica as she stepped past him and walked away

"Wait… Erica" he called after her as he reappeared in front of her again

"please please leave me alone" she said to him as she shook her head

"I… if that's really what you want" he retorted finally and let her pass

She went to the training room she had some serious steam to vent

"I can't believe, I don't believe it, no it didn't happen I was dreaming and now I'm going to wake up" she said as she entered the training room

"no I not sleeping" she said as she pinched her self pushing back her tears as she pushed her tears back and formed an ice attack

"subzero" she commanded draining a great portion of her energy

"why?" she screamed to no one in particular

But there was no answer and soon the room started to spin faster and faster it went until she was unconscious

2 hours later kurama walked out of the room to the training area to find Erica out cold on the floor she was burning with fever and electric sparks flew off of her he carried her back to the room where Yusuke and Kuwabara were at it again

"no way turbo would kick his ass!" yelled Yusuke

"you know what Urameshi you're crazy" declared kuwabara

"huh what happened to her" asked yusuke as kurama walked in the room with yet another one of their team mates

"I'm not sure but I think someone's attacking her" said kurama

"what the hell i don't see anything" said Yusuke

"that's because it's inside of her help me carry her to her room i think she's getting worse" siad kurama quickly as Erica started to shake

"damn what ever it is must be powerful tohave Erica like that" said kuwabaraas they set her down on her bed but as soon as they did a tremendous force blow them back

"crap what the hell was that"said yusuke getting up from his hole in the wall

"don 't go near her" said kurama

"why not?" asked yusuke

"do you want anotherclose in counter with the wall" he asked

"and you could make her worse look" he added as they saw erica shaking violently

"so what are we supose to do just stand back and watch her die" scream yusuke

"i didn't say that now did i, i don't know whatwere going to do but i'll figure something out okay... maybe koenma can help" said kurama

"yeah you'd better go now i'll look over her" said Yusuke

(well guys that's it for no review to find out what happens next sorry it took so long but i had test and if i don't want to die before i finish this storry i'd better pass them lol)


	17. my dreams are killing me

(Thanks for the reviews but don't blame Hiei blame Anita she's the culprit and well he thought she was dead so…. Well on with the chapter you'll figure it out)

Chapter 17

"damn" cursed Hiei he had really done it now

'why the fuck did I kiss her? I didn't kiss her she kissed me that bitch to think at one point I actually liked that slut' thought Hiei while heading back to the suite

"Hiei you're back" said Yusuke walking in to the hall way

Just then a loud crash was heard from the other room

"she must be freaking out again" said Yusuke rushing back to the room and Hiei followed him

When they got there kuwabara was in the wall and Erica was shaking violently and sweat was pouring off of her skin

"what the hell happened to her?" asked Hiei surprisingly concerned

"We don't know we … I mean Kurama just found her like that " said yusuke

'DAMN' he thought again she looked pretty bad now

He sat beside her against Yusuke's pleas she settled down somewhat when he did but she was still shaking

After a while of close observation

"so do you know what's wrong with her" yusuke asked

Hiei was silent for a while but them said yes

"well what the hells wrong with her" said Yusuke

"someone's entered her body and now she sees images that will evoke catastrophic emotion and at one point death" he said with as little emotion as possible

"so what you're saying is that someone's torturing her in her sleep!" said Yusuke with a shocked expression and Kuwabara paled

"so how can we reverse it or make it some something?" asked kuwabara

"you can't only the person casting them can" said Hiei who looked sad for a moment but it was quickly covered by his mask

"so how do we know whose doing it" asked yusuke

"all I know is that the person has to be asleep to and normally they sleep for weeks" said Hiei

"it is very rare that people in this state have woken and if they have …" said hiei

It was silent as Hiei tried his best to keep his mask for slipping it was hard to say but he was scared

What if she died?

What if they never found the person who did this?

Why would someone do this?

Wasn't he soppose to protect her how could he?

And the last thing she saw him do was kiss another girl who he didn't even like let alone love

What was his excuse?

Oh yeah surprise but it's not like he hadn't seen people come back from the dead

"if they have then what Hiei ?" asked Yusuke softly

"they're never the same they are haunted by these dreams forever" answered koenma

At this point Hiei couldn't take it any more he left the room abruptly hoping through the window and ran to the roof where no one else was it was then that the tears began to roll and the rarest jewel began to form in bulk

'it all my fault' he kept repeating to himself over and over

With erica

Her dreams were beyond horrible and they were vivid she felt everything as if it were real and the thing is she had more than image at a time over and over she watched her mother die but not the way it actually happened no not at all it was all done by someone she loved with all her heart it was done by Hiei

Then at the same time Hiei would be trying to rape her calling her names telling her she's nothing but a hoer

At the same time in the corner somewhere a loud laugh could be heard she'd know that laugh any where it was Derek how dare he! But she couldn't think long enough to surpass the pain It hurt so bad and now more images came in to haunt her the pain was tremendous now and she tried to separate all of the images but she could every time she did it would only hurt more then the most horrible image of all she believed came up it was Hiei, he was dead and over him she saw herself in her demon form laughing

To every one else

Erica was shaking even more violently and electric jolts started to shot from her

"koenma do you know who's causing it?" asked yusuke struggling not to get blow in the wall again

"I have an idea but you can't kill them or Erica will die to a young girl by the name of Anita was revived last month she has the power to conduct such images, I believe she is responsible for this but what I don't understand is why" said koenma

"so how long can she survive under these conditions" asked kurama who had just entered the room along with solaria who was in tears

"I'd say about 2 days tops and that's if it doesn't get worse" said koenma

"do you know where she is?" asked yusuke

"not here exact whereabouts but I know she's participating in the tournament" he answered sucking on his pacifier furiously

"damn" cursed Yusuke

"do you know how many people are in this tournament and Hiei said they had to be asleep to how are we suppose to find her" asked yusuke

"Hiei that's it!" said koenma

"what's it?" asked yusuke

"If hiei can go in to Erica's mind he'll be able to trace Anita's spirit energy back to her and then all you have to do is wake her up" said koenma

"where the hell did Hiei go?" asked yusuke

"who knows but normally when he leaves he gone for days." said Kuwabara

"DAYS! DAYS! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA FIND THIS PSYCO CHICK AND HIEI'S GONE" screamed solaria who had all but lost her cool

"I'll find him" volunteered kurama

"you'd better go now I think she's getting worse" said koenma

"DEREK" screamed Erica aand every one turned to look at her

"i think you're right i'll leave now" replied kurama

with Hiei

"she'll die won't she?" he asked as kurama appeared behind him

"no there's still hope" he answered

"you're the only one who can help her" he said again

"the Question is will she let me" answered Hiei to himself

(well that's it for now sorry for making you guys wait so long but the next cahppie won't atke so long promise plz review thanks for you're inspiration)


	18. to the rescue

(Thanks for the reviews Chapter 17)

You guys are absolutely wonderful you stuck with me for a long time and what I'm trying to say is well.. I ..I love you (lol I no I'm crazy but you got to admit you like it)

Recap (I only doing this cause I left you at aw critical moment)

"she'll die won't she?" he asked as kurama appeared behind him

"no there's still hope" he answered

"you're the only one who can help her" he said again

"the Question is will she let me" answered Hiei to himself

End recap

(on with chapter 18)

"what do you mean will she let you?" asked kurama

"it doesn't matter" he answered gruffly

"Whatever you say" replied kurama choosing to let it go for a moment

"so do we know whose causing it" asked Hiei

"we have a lead her name is Anita she was revived not to long ago and…"

"how dare her, HOW DARE THAT, THAT STUPID….." screamed Hiei

of course how could he have expected her to react so calmly

"I'll kill her no that's to good for the bitch I'll torture her till she wishes for death" he mumbled to him self all the with his power swirled around him like a vortex

All the while Kurama watch with an expression that said am I missing something

(no one else knows of Hiei and Erica's relationship except Yusuke and Solaria)

"am I missing something" he asked his friend

This calmed hiei down and with a blush he said

"she's my um… you know that thing" he said looking to the side

"oh I see, it's all so clear now hum I guess I kinda had my suspicions" he said

"un enough of this talk we don't have much time" said Hiei blushing even more

"yeah we only have 2 das and that's if she doesn't get worse and by the looks of it I'd say she is" replied kurama while heading inside

Hiei silently followed

He didn't want her to die no he, himself would die before he let that happen it's just that he didn't want to face her after what he did

It was his fault she was like this all his fault and knowing that he had no choice but to face her come hell or high water

They proceed to the girls bed side where Solaria look like she was going to die her self and Acurro had been so upset he left saying he could bear to see her like this and everyone else keep on guard so as not to be knocked in to the wall again

"so you found him" said koenma

"no dah pacifier breath" retorted yusuke but his normal comment lack the zeal it use to have

It was evedent that everyone was worried

"you all need to leave" said Hiei suddenly

He thought there would be fuss but no one argued not even solaria who clung on to Erica for dear life

When they left he went to her and knealed by her side and whisper ever so slightly in her ear "I'm sorry my love" and yet another tear left for the proud fighters eye

He then began it was hard at first but then he found her and what he saw was horrible the most horrible things he had ever seen and he had seen some gruesome stuff in his day

"hiei" she whispered

"I'm here" he said to her resuming his probing he had now entered her mind after finding her

He was smack dab in the middle of the most horrible nightmare in the world and there was his Erica frightened and alone he went to her knowing that all af the images were affecting her at once maybe he could help her give her hope tell her not to give up

"hiei why, why are you doing this to me was it at lie" she ask looking up at him

"no onna all of this is fake" he said tenderly

"I …I would never hurt you every I'm sorry" he said pulling her to him

"it hurts Hiei, it feels so real but I know it's not" she said

" I know he soothed but you have to hold on for a little bit longer" he said stroking her hair lightly

"don't leave me okay, it don't hurt as bad when you're here" she said weakly

"I.. I can't stay I have to find her the person who's doing this to you and to do that I had to come her but I have to go soon " he said sadly

"hiei before you go tell me the truth do you really love me or do you love her" she said whiling trying to get rid of the images there affect had dulled considerable the moment Hiei had touched her

"Erica" he said softly

"I've never loved any one the way I love you and as I told you before no one is going to take you away and no I don't love her I never did she's a thing of the past but you are my present, my future" he said while kissing her it wasn't real but it shore did the trick

He left her mind he knew exactly where that cowardly bitch was hiding and boy was she going to get it

He left her after kissing her lips once more lightly

"you'll not die on my watch" he whispered to her with a sad smirk

Then he left the room only to be bobarded with Questions

"so did you find her" asked yusuke

"was it bad" ask solaria

"did you talk to her" ask kurama

" how is she now" asked koenma

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP! roared Hiei

"she's in a castle not to far from here at the top the 6th room down" he said and then proceed out of the suite

"hey wait for us you may need our help" said Solaria

"no, you stay with Erica" said kurama

Solaria narrowed her eye before retorting in a very dark manner

"just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm going to sit her and nit with the boy go out and fight, I'm going one way or anther"

"damn and I thought Erica was bad" said Yusuke

"who do you think she learns from" said solaria as she headed out the door followed by Yusuke an kurama

"I guess that means I'm watching over project exorcist " said kuwabara dryly

"Wow she actually looks calm now" said Acurro while seeing kuwabara

"hey where'd everybody go?" he asked noticing there absence

"they went to find the person who's casting the images" said kuwabara

Normally he would have lft the kid with erica but after the whole solaria incident he decide it best to stay

Everyone else

"wow he fast" said Solaria tring to keep up

" I can't even him anymore" she said

"yup that's Hiei for you" said Yusuke dryly causing Kurama to chuckle lightly

"will you idiots stop goofing off and hurry up" said hiei

(here's were I leave you and again sorry for taking so long but knowing that I don't like to wait made the difference between today and tommorow) lol read and review and don't kill the author or how are you going to read the rest of the story


	19. solaria's bad mood,save her now

Thanks for your reviews and support

Chapter19

"alright already it's not our fault your like speedy or something" said Solaria picking up the pace

"I told you, you should have stayed behind" mumbled Kurama who was right in front of her

"what was that?" she question with wild fire in her eyes

"um nothing, nothing at all" said Kurama scratching the back of his head

"it just over that hill" said Hiei going even faster

"um just out of curiosity did any one tell Hiei that he can't kill Anita till Erica's awake" asked Yusuke

"um….No" said Solaria with a squeak

"damn we really better hurry up then" said yusuke

Hiei had already arrived at the castle and to there surprise he actually waited for them

"so do we have so sort of plan, I'm guessing she doesn't just go to sleep with no security" said yusuke

"while you were goofing off I devise an ingenious plan 'it's called stay the hell out of my way" said Hiei busting the door open

"so if you wanted us to stay out of your way why'd you wait for us" ask solaria

"because you're the diversion I'm going in for the kill" said hiei with the most patience he could conjure

"yeah about the kill thing, you can't kill her till she's awake" said Yusuke

"Do you take me for some coward that would kill some one in their sleep and even so it no fun that way either" said hiei with a sinister smirk that gave everyone the shivers

"well then no that we know the plan we'll just go in huh" said solaria outside of the castle

"yeah unless your to scared" said yusuke

"hardy har har" said solaria mockingly

After 5 minutes of walking up the stairs

"exactly how many flights of stairs do we have left" said solaria

"342" said hiei in a monotone voice

"how many did we climb"

"123" he answered again

About 20 minutes later they were on the last flight of steps with solaria lagging behind but 7 flights

"never…again" she breathed out after the last step and nearly fainted

"don't… even …say it" she said looking from Kurama to yusuke

Who both looked normal

"stupid girl" mumbled hiei

"hey I heard that" said solaria after she caught her breathe

"so" said hiei not even looking at her

'I'm here to save Erica not argue with macho fire demons and company' she thought to herself

"it right there" said hiei

"took you long enough" came a voice on the left

"yeah I was starting to thing you gave up" came another voice

"oh just shut the hell up and let us pass and you won't have to get your ass kicked" said yusuke

The men proceed to laugh they were both twice the size of kuwabara and the third one was a female smaller than hiei about the size of Erica who appeared to be there leader

"quiet fools do not underestimate the opponents" said the girl in a harsh voice

"you may pass only if you win a 2 on 2 battle I will choose the fighters and you will choose yours but beware just because you've passed doesn't mean you have succeeded in your journey" said the girl again

"enough of this bloody talking let go we don't got all day" said solaria rudely

"who said you were fighting" asked Hiei

"who said I wasn't" she retorted in a defiant manner

"we did" said Yusuke and Kurama

"fine" she said in a calm manner a much to calm manner

"the fighters must defeat both me and my brother to pass" said the girl as another male entered the room he appeared to be a bit taller than hiei but short all the same

"whatever" retorted solaria in a monotone voice as she leaned on the wall everyone could tell she was pissed

"why not let the girl fight" the girls brother suggested "and If she loses I get to keep her"

"oh how rude of me my name is Hilar protector of this castle and this is my sister Nia" he said with a smirk

"do you really want to fight" asked yusuke

"listen okay I don't give a damn what you want to do just hurry the fuck up got me" said solaria

"damn no need to be bitchy about it go ahead and kick the bitch's ass" said yusuke

"If that's what you want" she said in a monotone voice

Kurama only looked at her not knowing what caused her sudden mood swing

"were ready when ever you are" said yusuke

"no Yusuke I believe I will be taking this fight" said Kurama

"okay then" said yusuke

Just then a blast was shoot from hilar to kurama. Kurama barely dodged the attack but the fight was soon under way as he pulled out his rose whip

"So word is that you're quite powerful for human" said Nia

"Only one way to find out" said solaria as she proceeded to kick the girl in the stomach

"Not bad" said Nia

"I hoped you'd like it" said solaria in a monotone voice still pretty pissed off for who know what (guess what I do)

"Ring of doom" Shouted the girl and they were encaged in a ring of fire

"Is this suppose to scare me I don't have time for this and you really are not a challenge so how bout I end your pitiful existence so I can save my friend" said solaria coldly with narrowed eyes

"Is that so human or is it because I am not using my true power" said nia

"Blah, blah, blah, which part of I don't have time for your BS don't you understand" said solaria dodging her punches

"Hm it would appear that I can not beat you at this level after all" said nia as she changed forms now she was a bit taller with sharp claws and yellow eyes

"Am I suppose to be intimidated swirling vortex extreme" said solaria

Using a more powerful version of her swirling vortex"

"One down" muttered solaria

"Stop toying with him Kurama we don't have all day" said a pissed off hiei

Kurama throw Hilar on the floor and punched him in the face leaving him unconscious but not dead like nia

"So were just going to leave him like that so he can get revenge on his dead sister" muttered solaria

"he will not and if he does he can be easily taken care of" said yusuke

"Whatever what do I know" said solaria

"Okay spill what the hell is your problem" said yusuke

"I don't have a problem but if I did you would be it" she said coldly as she pass him and proceeded to the room where Anita was

"ME? What the hell did I do?" asked Yusuke

"Just drop it we have things to do" said Kurama

"whatever" replied yusuke

Solaria opened the door to find a girl levitating off of her bed but asleep she seemed to be in deep concentration

"So whose waking her up" said solaria

"I am" said hiei harshly

"Well hurry up then" she said as he walked toward the body and shock the girl but proceeded to be shocked

"She won't wake up that way" came the voice of the watchers who accompanied nia

"Then how" asked Kurama

"Kiss her lips" he answered

"I am not doing it" said yusuke

"Not me" said solaria looking disgusted

"It must be a male" he laughed

"Good cause that's just weird" she said staring intensely at the floating girl

"Well I'll do it" volunteered kurama after much deliberation

"Be careful not to get drawn in" said the large man

Kurama merely nodded as he meekly bend down to…

(Yup I know I'm evil so review to find out what happens next okay love ya)


	20. the kiss that awakens

Thanks for your reviews you guys have made it this far with me and you won't be disappointed

Chapter 20

Kurama merely nodded as he meekly bend down to…

"Oh come on there has to be a better way that's just eww" said solaria suddenly

"there is but it much more difficult" said the ogre like creature

"so spill already" said solaria in a snappish manner

"you must enter the dream world and defeat her in combat but I warn you she has the advantage there she's a lot more powerful in the dream world than in reality" said the ogre type creature

"really I can just kiss her it will be less complicated that way" said Kuruma

"if you want to kiss the floating thing that is attempting to kill my best friend go right ahead" said solaria coldly

"it's not like that, I'm merely saying that it would be simpler and faster this way, I don't want to kiss her but if it helps Erica I'll do it" said Kurama

"whatever" said solaria looking away

"What are you jealous or something" asked Yusuke mockingly

Solaria didn't even look at him and was about to leave the room when

"she didn't even answer I guess it must be true" said yusuke again

"if I answered and if I didn't you would still hold you're opinion so does it really matter" said solaria with out looking back

"this is irrelevant are you going to do it or am I?" asked Hiei pissed off that they we're taking there sweet time like they had all year

"I'll do it" said kurama leaning down again but then he was stopped by his other half 'you realize you'll lose her if you do this' he said

'I won't, she'll understand' said kurama

'what if she doesn't?" said youko

'she will' said kurama with determination as he bend down to kiss the girl

'I hope so' said youko

Anita's eyes fluttered open after about 3 second

" darn and here I was hoping that Hiei would have woken his princess" said Anita with a yawn as she lowered herself back to the bed

"you know her?" asked Yusuke looking at Hiei with intensity

"of course he knows me silly" she said answering for Hiei

"and you I should be hurt but I'll forgive you just this once" said Anita answering for Hiei

'I smell tears' thought Kurama looking to the door where Solaria had just left

"I don't need you forgiveness just your death" said Hiei with an intensity that no one had ever seen before

"oh Hiei you can't possible mean that after all the fun times we had together you can't honestly tell me that she better that me" said Anita while getting out of the bed

"of course she's better than you" Hiei spat with a vengeance like he was stating the obvious

"even in bed" she taunted

"oh that's right you haven't had her yet, come now Hiei you can't possibly want someone so boring and so well.. Human you need a real demon not some half breed " said Anita

"you just SHUT UP" said Hiei trembling with rage

"you really do like her don't you well that's why she needs to be eliminated can't have you thinking about some one else when you clam me for you're mate did you know that it was me who recommend to my brother Reinko that he should mate with the time keepers daughter" said Anita with a laugh

"I must admit she is quite pretty but not a pretty as me" she went on

"you bitch" said Yusuke

"I hardly think so Erica hold beauty you would not even be able to comprehend" said Kurama (he's speaking from a friends perspective)

"Hiei are you just going to let them talk to me like that" said Anita sounding hurt

Hiei did not answer her but proceeded to unsheathe his katana

"I told you to shut up, but did you listen? No. now you are going to pay. If you think that I will give you a quick and painless death you're wrong. Very wrong. I plan to make it slow and painful so painful that you have to beg for death" he said in a low voice and his face down cast hiding his expression

And then blurred away and returned to his spot no one know what he just did until they heard a loud shriek coming from Anita

2 second after Hiei had returned blood started to ooze from her left cheek

"my face, my face my beautiful perfect face" she screamed hysterically

"how could you Hiei? After I forgave you for letting your friends talk to me like that" said Anita in pure shock

"I would suggest you leave now go check on Erica make sure that idiot did his job" said Hiei glancing up at Kurama

"okay but don't do anything that you'll regret later" said Kurama half heartedly because his thoughts were still on solaria

"make her pay" was all that Yusuke said before he too made his leave

"oh good were all alone now" said Hiei with an evil smirk that gave her the shivers

"just like what you wanted ne?" he said as he slowly walked forward and toying wtih his katana

WITH ERICA

She felt it. Kurama's kiss and jolted up right in the bed causing Kuwabara to fall out of his seat and bruise his head leaving yet another hole in the wall

"what the hell you scared the crap out of me" said Kuwabara

"oh sorry about that" answered Erica with a blush

"where is Hiei?" she asked

"um he went with the others to find that girl what's her name something with an A" said Kuwabara

"okay thanks but I have to go now so you mind leaving now?" she said

"are you crazy you should be resting still you need to recover" said Kuwabara in a concerned way

"I'm fine but you won't be if you don't leave so I can get dressed. It's not that I don't appreciate all your hard work but what I have to do is really, really important so please leave I promise to rest as much as you like when I get back deal?" said Erica

"um.. Okay fine" said Kuwabara in a skeptical kind of way

"thank Kuwabara" she said closing the door behind him that's when she noticed all of the holes behind her

'wow what the hell happened in here while I was out' she thought as she when to the bathroom

When she was done she got dressed and headed out but not with out getting the 3rd degree from Acurro as well

"bye guy be back soon" she said as she went through the door

(where's Erica going? What kind of torture does Hiei have cooked up for Anita and what else does Anita know about the deal between Derek and Reinko? Do you really want to know then review plz)


	21. what you get when

chapter 21(i got a question are my cahpers to short? well anyways this is a very importeant cahpter where alot is revealed and if you don't review i'll be sad then you'll be sad now on with the chater)

on the elevator ERica kept on paceing back and forth.

When Erica finally got downstairs she was surprised to see Reinko

"hey gorgeous lets have a little chat shall we" he said with a smirk

"not now I'm kinda of busy" she said as politely as possible when what she really wanted to say was drop dead loser

"I wasn't asking you I was telling you" said Reinko

"why do you people always have to bother me at the worst times I tried to be polite I tried so hard and then you have to say something like that to piss me off" said Erica heading for the door

"we're you not listening to me we need to talk now" he said harshly grabing her arm

"let go" she said lowly

"no now come with me" he said pulling on her arm causing a scene

"hey you jerk , yes you let her go and I won't have to hurt you" said Accuro who was following Erica for her own protection

"Accuro go back to the room and don't say any thing to Kuwabara I'll handle this" said Erica

"even in your condition?" asked Accuro

A blood vessel popped out of erica's forehead 'thanks a lot Accuro if they didn't know now they do' she thought

"desperate times call for desperate measures" said Erica as a blue light emitted for her body causing everything to pause as she stopped time it took a lot of energy out of her but she had to go to him before it was to late

"now only one person will be able to stop me" she said out loud before she headed for the door again

She went as fast as she could preserving whatever energy she had left

When she got there she was surprised to see a frozen a Hiei and Anita the same girl he had kissed well she appeared to be bleeding deeply with gashes all over but not dead good there was still hope

"awake" she said as she touched Hiei

"what the hell, what are you doing here? are you crazy? you should be in bed resting not out here. stupid idiot couldn't even do his job properly" he said cursing Kuwabara

"Either way I froze time and we don't have long before everybody wakes up so you can't kill her if you do then you'll die and if you kill her we won't be able to find out about the deal between Reinko and Derek" she said calmly

"foolish girl, do you think I would give her such a honor of death after what she has done to you" he said with his head down cast

"what do you mean?" asked Erica

"the memories will always be with you, and she is to just die she gets of to easily no one messes with my mate and simple dies" said Hiei still not meeting her eyes

"I.. I" stated erica unable to speak she had a huge lump in her throat

"do not cry no one will ever hurt you again I promise" said Hiei walking over to her after he smelt her tears

"Hiei I want you to know that no matter what I love you" she said with a shaky voice

"I know and I you" he said giving her a hug a warm and consoling embrace filled with affection

"I sorry" he whispered into her ear

"I'm not crying because of my pain I'm crying because of your words and my doubt it's not you who should be sorry it's me." she said looking in to his eyes

"no" was all he said before the world started coming back to life

"it's her what is she doing here" asked Anita berely able to move

"just the fuck up you undead bitch I'm asking the questions around here" said a pissed of Erica

Hiei looked at her with amazement one second she looked like she was going to topple over and the next she was taking over

"says who? asked Anita

"says me" replied Hiei lowly

It was then that Erica throw a wicked punch in her face causing blood to gash out of her mouth to the floor 'that's for kissing MY Hiei'

"now that we have established who asks the questions. Question #1 who the hell resurrected your sorry ass?" said Erica calmly while wiping the blood off of her fingers

Hiei was purely shocked he never expected her to act that way but he had to admit it was yurning him on

"Koenma did." said Anita weakly

"#2 why did Reinko make a deal with Derek?" said Erica in the same tone

"he (cough) made a deal with him for (cough) power and Derek agreed so he you wont mate with Hiei." said Anita

"#3why doesn't he want me to mate with Hiei? How does it affect him?"

Anita paused for a moment and looked away

"well I'm waiting and believe it or not I don't like to wait so hurry up" said Erica in a nice voice

"well answer the damn question "said Hiei who was in truth enjoying the show

"I.. I don't know?" said Anita

"wrong answer, Hiei if you would be so kin…" started erica before a flash made it's way to Anita

"you had better start taking or I'll start removing body parts" said Hiei eyes glowing with intense hatred and rage as his sword made it's way to Anita's arm

"I swear I don't know" said anita looking at Hiei's sword with fear there was no doubt now that Hiei would do anything for this girl she was lucky

"if there's one thing I don't like it's when people tell me lies. Do you know how I know you're lying it was the long hesitation if you didn't know you wouldn't have pause you would have just said I don't know it's obvious you were contemplating which punishment would be worse mine or his well you guessed wrong cause Hiei looks pretty pissed can't say that I'd enjoy being you right now and me well lets just say I'm very good at torture" said Erica while circling around Anita

"frozen dagger" said erica

"you see this one dagger it can cause you lots and lots of pain it will start by slowing down the blood in your body then making you so cold you can hardly breathe the rest of the effects I can't really explain but I've had nothing but happy customers what with all the screams and absolute terror in there eyes" said Erica

'damn woman has no idea what she's doing to me right now' thought Hiei

"so what will it be the dagger or my information" said Erica

"he….he went to the future and saw his fate he was defeated by Hiei and you both took over his domain. He was furious so he decided to kill Hiei before that happened that's why he was thrown off the island and thought to be dead. He met you not to long after your mothers death and you became friends so he went back to change the past making you live with him. He kept trying to keep you apart but you kept ending up together. It was then that he decide to arrange you're marriage to a demon called Blivera hut it was then that Hiei disposed of his hence men one of them was called Rango I believe and here we are today. He realized he couldn't strop your meeting so he decided t stop your mating that's where I (cough) come in he asked Koenma to do him a favor and resurrected me I was suppose to make Hiei kiss me to make you jealous so you would trust him anymore" said anita

"thank you that is all for now by the way if you decide to try that dream thing on me again you'll die I figured out a way to bypass it" she said before turning to Hiei who had recently moved to her side

"it's all clear now I was right he would have killed me already if he could that's why everyone else met you before I did" said Hiei

"yeah but the question is what do we do with this information it's not exactly like I want to take over his domain but gramps said it's my fate I'm the only one of his children who can wield time" said Erica looking up in thought

"we'll figure that out later right now you need to get back and rest" said Hiei

"what about her?" said Erica motioning to Anita

"she'll be safe here till tomorrow then I'll continue" said Hiei

"no, I don't think we should she has suffered enough let her be" said Erica

"what, no she hasn't this isn't even half of what she deserves she.."

"Hiei calm down we'll talk about this later" she said softly looking in to his eyes

'damn those eyes' thought Hiei

"alright lets go' he said while picking her up bridle style

"I can walk you know" said Erica with a blush

"it's faster this way, and don't' deny that you enjoy it" said Hiei with a smirk

(well guys that's it for now if I had gotten more reviews I would have written more but thanks for those of you who wrote them if I get 5 reviews I'll write 6 pages next time)


	22. turn oil

(hey guys sorry for taking so long to up date)

"Erica?" said Hiei quietly in Erica's ear she had fallen asleep on there way back to the suite

"um 2 more minutes, just 2 more please." she mumbled as she made a face that brought Hiei to his knees in a manner of speaking.

"Erica we're here time to wake up now" said Hiei in a soothing voice feeling bad about waking her up but not want to explain to anyone what happened at least not yet.

On the way there he had done a lot of thinking so much in fact that he was no long in a state of pure rage. He had actually rationalize why Erica had told him to leave Anita alone but he couldn't agree with her no not after all the pain that he had put his Erica through because of her.

"hum I'm a wake, I'm a wake honest" she said jolting up in his arms almost causing him to topple over.

"sure you are" said Hiei sarcastically with a smirk

"so did you enjoy your little nap" he asked with a raised eyebrow as they entered the lobby (yes Hiei's finally using a door)

She merely yawned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek with made him come alive with color

"I'll take that as a yes" he said after he regained his composer

"good, um Hiei I was wondering… about the tournament I kinda promise Kuwabara to take it easy when I got back and the semi-finals are tomorrow you know so you want to do me a favor and…"

"as much as would like to kill the idiot no you need to rest and that's final" Hiei

"but Hiei.."

"no" said Hiei harshly and looking away from her as she tried the puppy eyes on him

"please I Love you" she said holding on to his arm

"that's not going to work" was all he said as he tried his best to ignore her.

"But it's not fair" whined erica like a toddler who couldn't have her own way

"tough luck life isn't fair" replied Hiei refusing to meet her gaze

"fine be that way I'll just get some one else to do it then" she said walking away and into the suite with her arms folded

"Solaria do you know how much I love you.." started Erica

"what do you want?" she asked with a sigh

"well as you know the semi finals are tomorrow and.."

"nope"

"oh come on you haven't even heard me out yet" whined Erica

"well I know it has something to do with letting you fight and because of you healing me and your little encounter with the evil dream lady the answer is hell no!" said solaria scolding her

"don't you love me anymore" asked Erica trying the puppy eyes on Solaria

"you sound like a three year old child after being scolded by his mother but yes I love you dear this is for your own good you'll thank me when you're older." Said solaria sarcastically

"Damn it all" said Erica she knew Yusuke wouldn't do it and Kurama wouldn't either that left only Accuro and he most likely wouldn't do it either

"me and my big mouth you could have said Kuwabara get the hell out of my way or I'll kill you but no you just had to make a promise that you did not intent to keep" she said to her self as she headed to her room defeated

"so you finally got to your room ha" said Hiei in a laughing way

"boooo!" she declared as she stuck out her tongue

"come it's time to rest now you shouldn't be up in your condition" said Hiei

"fine" she sighed defeated again

"well if you won't kick Kuwabara's ass will you atleast kick Reinko's" she said

"of course he was next on my hit list" he said

"oh cool you have one of those too" she said jokingly

"yeah now go to bed if you don't want to be on it too" he replied with a smirk

"you know you were really sexy when you were in my dream and being all protective and stuff" she said out of the blue causing Hiei to blush

"I know" he replied cockily

"last time I give you a complement" she said

"we'll see won't we" he said before leaving her to get some rest

"and you're really cute when you're being al mysterious and cocky" she said to her self before plopping her self down on the bed and almost instantly falling asleep

With Accuro

"why's Erica so suborn she could have let me help her but no she just had to go and freeze time I could have took that guy" said Accuro confidently

"go back to the room Accuro" he said mimicking Erica

"why does she treat me like glass tomorrow's the semi-finals and I haven't even gotten to fight yet it's not fair" said Accuro

"but I can't explain it, when they saved me I felt like I… like I belonged almost at home will I stay with Erica? Will she let me?" he said again then realize someone had entered the room

When he looked up he saw it was Hiei.

He knew that Hiei was supposed to be tough and even evil but yet he could help feeling attached to him too.

"kid we need to talk" said Hiei abruptly looking out the window

"About what?" asked Accuro now aroused with curiosity

"about the Hacoro, they've got your parents and …"

"And what?" said Accuro impatiently

"they'll give you them if you deliver Erica to them" said Hiei finally

"why? Why would you tell me that don't you care if I deliver her to them they'll probably kill her you know" said Acurro confused and shocked

"but any ways it can't be my parents their dead, they have to be I saw them die" said Accuro

"thing aren't always as they appear" replied Hiei

"but you still haven't answered my question what about Erica?"

"It's up to you make your choice but remember your outcome" said Hiei then disappeared

"hey wait! What was that suppose to mean?" I have to save my parents but Erica, she…she's like my sister now I can't just give her to them and let him… but my parents" said Accuro who was freaking out

'you have till sunset 2 days from now to decide' said Hiei

"the hell" said Acurro

'is someone out their trying to punish me for my unknown crimes' h thought desperately to himself

LATER THAT NIGHT with Erica

She lied asleep in the bed dreaming a beautiful dream until she felt a presence in her room

A figure stood by the edge of her bed and discreetly pulled out a sword and raised it but quicker than lightning Erica was on the other side of the room

"they said it wouldn't be easy killing you." said the figure

As it launched towards her again

"the time keeper of the legend you are it is said whoever claims you for a mate will be the strongest demon to ever live

But I don't want to mate you I want you dead so no one can" said the female voice

"Um"said Erica eyes closed and all it was then that the figure realized that she was still asleep

"what the hell"called the female voice in a very oud tone causing Erica to wake up

"damn what the hell was that for" she mumbled grumply some what conscious of being on her feet

"so your awake now" said the figure

"why me don't you know what time it is it's 3 o'clock in the morning I need sleep and I have not had my hot chocolate tell you what If you leave now I'll go easy on you later" said Erica while rubbing her eyes

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor as well time keeper"said the figure

"wow, wow , wow hold on time keeper, I've been called a lot of things in my day but that has to be the most insulting, forget going easy on you you're going to pay" and that was all she said before she appeared in front of the girl and gave her a swift kick in the face then jumped over her and kneed her in the stomach as she turned toward her

It was also then that the rest of the gang came in to see what all the raucous was about.

"what the hell don't you people have normally work hours like nine to 5" said Yusuke

"who the hell are you and what do you want?" spoke solaria in a pissed off mood

"this matter does not concern you but my mane is Nanu and I'm here for the time keepers' life" she said after catching her breath

"what did I just say about calling me that you stupid …." she didn't even finish her sentence Hiei had already drawn his sword and cut the blonde chick in to a million different pieces

"we're really going to have to talk about you killing people before I figure out who sent them" said Erica with a sweat drop

"hn" was all he said before he left her room

"so some one want to tell me what that was all about?" said solaria

"Sure" said Erica with an evil smirk on her face

"I'll tell you if you let me fight tomorrow"

"good night" Said solaria with an evil glare

"ok. I give, the chick wanted to kill me do no one can gain ultimate power or something like that I was still asleep at first so maybe I was dreaming" she said and every one fell anime style to the floor

"Erica" said Acurro

"we need to talk about something really important alone" he said

"alright good night you guys" said Yusuke

"bye" said solaria as she too departed

"night" said Kuwabara

"will you be okay for the night you don't suppose anymore visitors will come" said Kurama a bit more hesitant to leave them alone after just being attacked

"we'll be fine plus you're only a scream away and I doubt they think I'm still alive they'll probably wait till tomorrow at least to attack again" said Erica smartly

"I suppose but they had to have know that she was to weak to do the job. But good night anyways" he said as he made his departure

"so Acurro what did you want to talk to me about?"

"it's hard to just come out and say but here goes, Erica in the time we have been together I have had nothing but good memories to add to my collogue of bad ones. You made me feel welcome and wanted a way that not even my parents made me feel. They weren't exactly good people no quite the contrary they were bad but yet they were still my parents they looked after me feed me and clothed me, they often made me feel inferior though because of my undeveloped power, they wanted me to hurry up and harnest it so that they could benefit off of it but I didn't know how truthfully I can't say that I never felt loved as humans call it but I craved it and for that reason I ran away to the human world they caught me every time though I was severely punished for my disobedience not by them by the leader of their organization "he paused with hurt in his eyes

"they never watched and they never spoke of it after when I wold try to they would tell me to shut up and some years ago they , the organization killed my parent the hacoro killed them in cold blood right before my very eyes they had hoped that this would un lock my dormant power it did and it was so great that I could not contain it every one died except me and the one of the captains it was then that I went in to hiding and about a year later I or rather you found me" he said

"you gave me new hope and well the hacoro has somehow figured out where I am.."

"did they threaten you, are you hurt asked a very concern Erica

"no I'm fine, but well …they ,they have my parents and they … Erica I don't know what to do" said Acurro bursting into tears

Erica quickly ran to him and gave him a hug and an assuring smile "don't worry Acurro whatever happens they'll neved rhurt you not as long as there is breath in my body i love you little brother….

(that's it for now guys if you want more then review ha the plt thickens can you keep up or willl your head explode)


	23. let fight now!

(Hey guy nice review sorry I keep leaving you like that but I like to see you on the edge of your seats that and I'm writing as a go along but the twist are going to make your head explode trust me it will all add up in the end though don't kill me please I warn you this is an evil cliffy very evil but if you kill me you won't hear the end Evil laughs oh yeah added some thing ((example)) is for stuff that occurs when people are talking )

"Erica?" said Acurro after a while 'I got to be brave, I have to tell her she deserves to know'

"yes" she said softly soothing him by gently stocking his hair

"they want.. I mean they said that they'd give me my parents if…" he said then pause again as he struggled to keep in the tears

"shhh they'll give you your parents if what?" she asked

"if I …I give them.. you" he choked out before he started crying a new

"oh I see" said Erica

"don't worry kid we'll do what ever we have to." she said

"what? What do you mean?" he said with a sniffle

"so when does it need to be done?" asked Erica

"2 days from now at sunset" he answered while wiping his eyes

"listen I don't want you to worry about this, you shouldn't have to leave everything to me" said Erica

"but Erica.." said Accuro

"promise me" she said

"but I can't" said Accuro

"Promise me" she said shaking him a little

"okay I promise Erica!" he shouted

"good now get some sleep cause someone's gonna get their ass kicked by my pupil tomorrow." she said with a smile followed by a yawn

"yeah cause you're dying to sleep" he said with a small smile as he exited the room

Even at the worse of times she could get him to smile.

The next day

The tournament had just begun finally ,they were in an arena. The stands held about 2 million screaming demons this was the only portion of the tournament that allowed winning by death even the finals didn't allow it. they had to fight 3 teams each today with little or no time to rest upon advancing.

"you guys better kick there asses for me since I can't" said Erica with a cheerful laugh despite the current situation .

"were you expecting anything less." replied Solaria with a smirk

"of course not just letting you know I won't stand for anything less" she said with fake seriousness

"you nervous?" said Erica referring to Accuro

"who me no way" he said with pride

"good now teach them what I taught you!" said Erica with determination

At this point solaria, Erica and Accuro were walking down the hall way to meet the guys which included Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Hiei was no where to be found but they figured he'd show up on his own.

When they got to the guys the was an uncomfortable silence.

"um so what's going on?" asked Solaria bluntly

"see those guys over there" said yusuke motioning left with a slight head jerk

"they've got something to do with the disappearances" finished Kuwabara

"what disappearances?" asked solaria and Erica at the same time

"all the human participants have been slowly disappearing, not just humans but people with human blood, half demons." said yusuke

"what the hell, how come I haven't heard about this crap?" said Erica

"um maybe cause you were you know, out for a few hours and that's when news started to spread" said Solaria

"I heard about It but I figured 2 people were just random" she said

"as of this morning about 7 more people went missing and those guys have been linked to the disappearances" said Kurama

"hum this is getting interesting" said Erica

"interesting how?" inquired Yusuke

"well you see those guys over there they're like my distant cousins or something I met them once before they were all snobbish towards me before I um hurt them then they had a great hated toward me but that was like when I was 10 or something" said Erica

"so what your saying is you caused them to dislike humans err half demons" said Kuwabara

"no they hated me before that I just cause the hatred to grow and I guess now I understand why they hate me and are kidnapping humans and half demons" said Erica

"why?" asked Acurro

"because humans and half demons have power that most regular demons don't understand they want to learn about; probably by experiments of something" she retorted

"wow are you serious they want to experiment on those people!" said Yusuke

"yeah, it almost happened to me once but alas enough of that. you guys are the first ones to fight and look here it them you're fighting" said Erica dismissively

"yeah the announcer is already on" said accuro as if in her defense for everyone's skeptical glares

"yeah we should get going see ya Er4ica" said Kuwabara

"hey, just cause I'm takin' it easy doesn't mean I'm sittin' in the nose bleeds I gonna be right by that wall" retorted Erica with a smirk as she motioned to the wall right next the ring.

"oh" he replied as she twisted on her heel and walk towards it then turned back and winked at Accuro

"fight fight will be team # 37 against team #10" said the announcer guy (they are team #10)

"Demons or all shapes and sizes prepare your selves this is the semi finals and heads will roll! Team #37 has some valid additions like smark who's know for his speed and wind abilities. And Roar, now don't we know why they call him that the sound of his voice emits terrible energy waves that …." and he went on to describe the team

"oh but don't get me wrong their opponents are no cake walk either the legendary yoko Kurama needs no explaination and guess what folk I've solved the mystery the time keepers daughter is here as well (( the crowd got dead silent and then whispers were heard)) yes folk you heard me correctly and the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi, has added his expertise to the team as well not to mention the great fire demon Hiei rumor has it he fancy the time keepers daughter (every one on team #10 looked from Erica to Hiei who had just arrived before the announcements and saw that they were both as red as a tomato or snow whites poison apple) and last but not least the boy called Accurro it is said that you don't want to get on this kids bad side he'll go berserk he wipe out one squad of the hacorro in one blow and folks with out further a due I give you (( drum roll)) the first fight of the semi final" finished the announcer

"hey what about me? " called Kuwabara

"nobody knows you fool" called Hiei with an evil smirk

"shut up shrimp what do you know" called Kuwabara

"I know that…" started Hiei

"guys them not each other" called Solaria who had a sweat drop

"hn" replied Hiei as he took the initiative and got up on stage

"well it looks like were going all out folks speed against speed some of you won't even be able to see the fight but that's okay we've got instant reply in slow motion and out motion detectors are ultra sensitive picking up the even the slightest movement." said the announcer

"don't compare me to that joke I mean look how small he is what can he possible do" said smark who scared the announcer off the stage

"fight 1... Smark Vs. Hiei commence" said the announcer guy who was quivering in fear

"got nothing to say for yourself short man" said Smark

"with a like smark one shouldn't even attempt trash talk" said Hiei as he swiftly moved to his left and attempted to slice with his sword but only getting air

"hn you are fast to bad that won't save you" said Hiei barely above a whisper

"come on Hiei you better make him pay for what he said about short people" called Erica who has flames dancing in her eyes 'darn people always assume cause I'm small I can't do damage hm you better show him or you'll answer to me' thought Erica

'don't distract me onna" he thought to her

"so that's your girl, good taste she's hot but alas she chose you can't be that smart now can she?" said smark as he landed a punch in Hiei's left rib

( the fight starts getting intense so review and I'll write more I know that was evil of me but alas review lol I love you guys)


	24. revalations part 1

**Important chapter :**thanks for you're reviews and pay close attention to the end hint hint

**last time**:"so that's your girl, good taste she's hot but alas she chose you can't be that smart now can she?" said smark as he landed a punch in Hiei's left rib a crack was heard and Hiei was quite surprise to say the least

**chapter 24** (yay)

'good' he thought 'a real challenge I haven't use my full power for this whole pathetic tournament' thought Hiei with a smirk.

"so you're not as pathetic as I first assumed" said Smark

It was at this point that Hiei attacked Smark with a quick blow to his chin but realized that it did no damage then he used his sword again only managing to make minor blows but Smark looked like he was tearing Hiei down. He had 3 semi deep gashes on his upper arm created by a spirit whip similar to Kurama's but made purely of spirit energy like Kuwabara's sword then a fractured rib on his left side and smark seemed to be virtually untouched

Erica was starting to worry but convinced herself that she was just over reacting. 'no, Hiei can't lose no he can't stop worrying you'll just distracted him. And then he'll, no don't think like that he'll win if you have faith in him he'll win' she thought to herself

"so it appears that you aren't as strong as they said that you were fire demon" spat smark

"your pathetic" said smark as he spat to the side

"hn" was Hiei's reply

The guy was good but he was stupid had he not seen that even upon till this point. He had not been using his full power

30 seconds later Hiei took off his head band revealing his jagon eye it was then that the crowd grew dead quite as the watched in awe

He was preparing it the attack the dragon of the darkness flame

In about 2 more minutes smark was nothing more than a memory in the wind.

How badly Erica wanted to rush to his side and … but she knew he wouldn't let her at least not right now.

"And the winner is Hiei of team #10" called the announcer

"next fight will be Accuro vs. Hetin" called the announcer who appeared to be judging the safety of getting back on stage

"well lets go kid" called Hetin

"whenever" retorted Accuro cockily

"so you really think you can beat me kid?" he asked

"would you shut up and fight me already" said Accuro

It was at that point that Hetin hit Accuro square on with a powerful blast called the energy ball (lol how creative) luckily Accuro had erected a small force field and did not get hit at all.

"so you have tricked do you?" asked Hetin

"has anyone every told you, you talk to much" said Accuro 'and mad your breath stinks if you blast don't kill me that sure will' he thought to him self while trying not to gag

"well you like to joke I see, if your so sure of your self lets raise the stake shall we if you win I tell you what I did with the humans from this tournament and If I win I want her(( pointed to solaria)) and her ((pointed to Erica))" said Hetin

"no deal sicko I don't bid off my friends and don't worry we'll find out what you did with the rest of the humans soon enough" said Accuro with a Hiei like smirk

"hah it's obvious you know your going to lose" said Hetin as he punched accuro in the face causing blood to erupt from his mouth

"me lose, to you? That is the funnies thing I've heard all day" called Accuro as he jumped up and landed a round house kick in the guys face causing Hetin to lose his balance and fall

"well in that case you accept my offer" said Hetin

"no you idoit, must have gone deaf listening to yourself talks so much I said no," replied Accuro getting a little irritated

'don't let him get to you Accuro, listen go through with the deal I believe in you' Erica thought to Accuro

"what the hell" said Accuro as he looked at Erica with a Questioning face

At this time hetin thought it was a great opportunity to strike Accuro while he wasn't looking he formed another Energy blast but Accuro quickly dodged

" stupid" spat Accuro even though the attack managed to singe his clothes

"now kid I've had enough toying around with you is it a deal or not" said Hetin in not so hush terms

" he accepts" called Erica form where she sat next to the wall

"is this true kid?" asked Hetin

"yeah" said Accuro in a low voice yup he was angry with Erica now

'but it's not like I'm going to lose' he thought again

"earth splitter" called Hetin

The attack hit accuro square on and damaged a lot of his right side as he fell in to the now damaged ring

"damn" cursed Erica

"so still think your going to win" said Hetin

"if I lose to you I'd be doing an injustice to my teachers" said acurro

Forming his most powerful attack but was only able to use one hand cause his right arm was broken, never the less it was time to take that freak out

"lighting fire" called acurro as a huge ball of fire and lightning coursed it way to Hetin who immediately tried to dodge not knowing that the ball was actually looked on to him power signal so he got hit and was almost instantly blown off the stage in to the stands where he landed on someone lap

"now who loses loser" called Acurro before grabbing his side in pain

'darn thought I could take him without being in this much pain after but after dealing with Hiei's work out I should not complain' he thought

"so we had a deal" called Erica grabbing the much taller guy by his shirt collar from the older demons lap

"I((coughing up blood)) know. A deals a deal there on the other side of the hotel by the warehouse but they'll. ((passed out))" he said

"damn it they'll what?" said Erica

"hey babe, erica wasn't it so you're the time keepers daughter the half demon right?" said another person an the last team

"yeah that's me got a problem?" she said quirking an eyebrow

"no, no problem at all, I just don't know why they think you're so strong so how about I find out now?" he said

"I would but I can't so you'll just have to settle.."she started

"for me"finished Yusuke

"ah the spirit detective this should be interesting, interesting indeed" he said

"damn right" said Yusuke sizing up the current opponent

"wait a sec yusuke." said Erica walking over to the stage

"what are you.." he started

"you'll see" she said

"um you're my third cousin isn't that right" she said

"yeah I guess what of it?" he asked

"well I was just curious but anyways back to the point what was the freak about to say" said erica

"he was about to tell you that they'll die by the time you finish this fight by now the machine has probably already taken half of their live force" he said

"what the hell?"said Kuwabara

"that's all I needed to know I'll be back guys" said Erica

"where the hell are you going?" asked Kuwabara

"isn't it obvious fool she's going to save them" answered Hiei

"oh" was all he said

"but should we let her go alone with all those demons after her now remember last nights incident" said Kuwabara

"Maybe Kuwabara's right" said Kurama

"in that cause I'll go with her" said solaria as she turned to Erica who was now on her way out of the arena

"she can take care of herself but just incase I'll go just incase" she said

"I guess" said yusuke who was now on the stage and prepared to fight the new adversary

"Well if solaria goes with her then whose going to fight twice" said Acurro

"don't worry about that you have other things to worry about" said Hiei

"oh" said Acurro getting a sad distant look in his eyes

with Erica and solaria

"Hey thought they send someone, kinda glad it was you" said erica

"why's that?" said solaria

"we got to talk about something serious" replied Erica

"um okay shoot" she said while they continued walking to the other side of the hotel

"Derek has a plan. I'm not sure of all of it but there are a few people involved. Anita the girl who was brought back to life I believe was a mere distraction with no intent to kill me because I'm a major key to that plan" said erica

"yeah but why would you want to tell me?" asked solaria

"well you see you're a part of the plan too along with Accuro and the hacoro it's starting to come together now." said erica

"what do you mean?" asked solaria now completely lost

"well remember when you were attacked and Kurama came?" said erica

"yeah" said solaria

"it was planned all planed he knew that would happen" said erica

"but if it was plan wouldn't he know that we're talking now?" said solaria

"yeah, but he doesn't because of the time lapes I caused yesterday" said erica

"okay so what exactly do you know?" said solaria as they where nearing the entrance to what appeared to be a portal in between the two worlds

"well if you'd stop interrupting me I'd get to that. The Hacoro is Derek private organization, I figured it out yesterday I'll tell you how later but straight to the point((now stepping inside the portal)) they gave me Accuro, unknown to him it was planned they knew I wouldn't let anything happen to him so they let me and Hiei find him Accuro himself doesn't know about this then they had a fake team fight Hiei to make it more realistic. It's all a plan to delay my mating anyone. ((demons arrive to guard the stolen humans)) great interruptions." said erica

"I'll handle this" said Solaria

"will you?" said erica as she proceeded to the cell where the humans where held only to be shocked upon holding it

(that's it for now all will be revealed next chapter are you excited, you should be! Now review!)


	25. revalations Part 2

**Important chapter: please answer Questions at the End. Thank you for your cooperation.**

Where they were held only to be shocked upon holding it.

"Damn" she said looking at her now burned palm

"good old fashion way it is" she said to her self

"if you value your lives stand back" said Erica

But as soon as she said it someone else entered the room aside from the people who were currently getting their ass kicked by Solaria

"I wouldn't If I were you" said the girl

"the cell was made to absorb energy and there's only one way to get them out" she said

"oh let me guess fight you" said Erica 'how predictable' she thought

"yes; My name is Andrine and you will fight me. If you win you get this glove and the key to the cell. When the cell is open power will no longer be drained from those with in it" said Andrine

"and if I lose" said Erica

"then you will join them" she stated simply

"we had better get started they don't have long to live." said Andrine

"fine ready" said Erica

It was Andrine who threw the first hit landing it in Erica's stomach causing Erica to gasp

"do not underestimate me" said Andrine

"I never underestimate an opponent you just took me by surprise" said Erica while wiping the blood off of her mouth as she was wiping off her mouth Andrine threw her another hard blow to the stomach this time not letting up as she vigorously Erica appeared to be in pain and then a light came around her body and blasted Andrine off.

"I call that my self defense mechanism" said Erica who now appeared to be unharmed

"What the hell that's impossible! How is it that you're not hurt at all" said andrine.

" Wouldn't you like to know" said Erica

Mean while Solaria had just finished off the guards and looked extremely pissed off.

"that basterd singed my hair!" she said with narrowed eyes as she kicked him in his face 2 more times

it was then that Erica started to fight and hit andrine right in the face with a round house kick. Andrine manged to dogde one of erica's punches but she couldn't avoid her ice attack

"Subzero" called Erica

"not bad"commented Erica

"not bad yourself" said Andrine

It was then that Erica punched Andrine repeatedly on the face and broke her nose causing lots of blood to come flowing out.

"who underestimates whom?" asked Erica as she finished her off with another ice attack

She then took the glove and the key and rushed to open the door of the cell.

She could tell that some of them were close to death but most appeared to be able to satand so she went over to those who looked to weak and started to heal them.

"Erica what the hell, are you tring to kill yourself. you know you can't heal so many people you could barely heal me." said solaria

"so what we let them die, what's one life. Especially if you save most"said erica who just continued her healing

"Erica Damnit you stuborn bitch atleast let me help" she said holding erica's hand to use some of her energy as well

"thanks" said Erica

WITH THE BOYS

3RD fight Yusuke vs. dee

(middle of fight)

"Not bad for a human" said Dee

"I'm not even trying" gloated Yusuke as he dodged the last punch

"sorry but I'm going to have to end this the teams getting impatient you know how it is" said Yusuke

"Spirit Gun" shouted Yusuke and in about 3.5 second the fight was over

"after the Next fight team 37 will be automatically disqualified because they haven't won any fights." said The announcer while inching over to team 10's side of the arena

BACK TO THE GIRLS

"so what else were you telling me." said Solaria

"oh yeah, he doesn't want me to mate . He delaying because if I do then I'll be the New time keeper. This also ties into the fact that he doesn't want us to win the tournament he wants us to pretend to lose. I believe it's because if we win we automatically or I anyways gain control of the demon world's west territories which are corruntly in his control. Because my siblings won the last one. He does nothing for himself and they obey him like droms it discussing anyways. I'm telling you all of this to say he's coming soon." said Erica

"Derek is coming but that would seem illogical he lets other people do his dirty work" said Solaria

"persisley that's why he sending your brother Aaron" said Erica in a hush tone while healing the last person.

"but .. Aaron's … what?" said Solaria now feeling noasus

"I know Aaron's dead and now I have an idea how he died … Derek" said Erica

"he's toying with us, he could just finish this now but he refuses to think us equal enough to fight himself. That's why he fucking with people's emotions. But I'm slowly but sorely coming up with a plan and now we are no longer in the dark" said Erica

"what do you mean?" asked solaria looking little green her big brother was going to be resurrected and turned against her it made her sick and then to know it was her best friend brother who caused all of this it was enough to make her sick and it was starting to show on her face

"I'm sorry but I had to tell you" said Erica with sorrow in her eyes

"if Aaron comes back then won't Melissa come back as well." Said Solaria

"Yeah mom will be back too" said erica

"so what 's your plan."said Solaria

"I can't say right now but I clue you in so follow my lead and don't tell anyone, it may be dangerous to talk about this after today" Said Erica

By now all of the people in the cell who were berely alive were able to walk atleast to get out of the cell this left the 2 girl tired and weak and worse of all vounerable…

(so what's to happen next review to find out I'm so sad that only Hieifan666 reviewed but I thank you for your support anyways by the way I had a Question or 2 for you guys **1 would someone be interested in editing my story for me I Know I have a problem and the first step of recovery is admitting it. Question #2 a Vote kind of who do you think should kill Reinko? A) Erica B)Hiei or C)Melissa erica's motherbe sure to get back to me soon because it will be happening in the next few chapters and the reason why I ask is because I have a way for each of them to kill him but I don't know which is better so Help!)**


	26. to sleep in peace and pain

"I can't say right now but I clue you in so follow my lead and don't tell anyone, it may be dangerous to talk about this after today" Said Erica

By now all of the people in the cell who were berely alive were able to walk atleast to get out of the cell this left the 2 girl tired and weak and worse of all vounerable.

They then left the cell heading back to the tournament only to be seen by Reinko.

"great" said Erica sarcastically

"who's that?" Asked Solaria

"that is the dreaded horror also known as Reinko" said Erica

"Erica" called Reinko angrily

"why now?" she said to herself trying to ignore him she was so close to the door 'just let me get to the door' she thought but to no avail given the state that they were in there was no possible way they could out run him.

He was right beside them in a matter of seconds and growling

"where the hell have you been and how dare you leave ME, Reinko frozen while you parade off with some other man" said Reinko glaring daggers at Erica who didn't even flinch

"2 things. 1 don't ever talk to me like that again and 2 I don't like you not even a little bit. Hiei now I don't like I love an emotion that I could never feel for you so good day sir" she said as she grabbed on to Solaria for support she was beginning to feel a tad bit faintish.

"bitch" he said while smacking her causing both her and Solaria to topple over

" you didn't answer my question. You will not leave until you do" he said while looking down at them just now noticing Solaria's presence

"how rude of me. I don't believe we've been properly introduced, my name is Reinko Erica's Future mate and soon to be ruler of demon worlds west territories" he said politely to Solaria who glared at him

"nice to meet you my name solaria, girl who's about to kick your ass" she said while getting up

"I doubt you'll be kicking anyone's ass in your state" he said with a little laugh

"Erica I have to say I approve perhaps she'll be joining us in our mating hum" he said cockily while checking her out

"bastard" said solaria ready to kick his ass but Erica held her back

"I went to save the humans now let me pass" said Erica in a dull voice

'I don't think I can even stand much longer, I have no energy to fight this guy right now and Solaria would stand a chance ether. So it's best to let him win for now.

"that was all you had to say in the first place and if I see you with that Hiei guy again I'll have to punish you" he said with a smirk

'as if your presences alone isn't punishment enough' thought Solaria with fire in her eyes

'calm down Erica don't let him get to you you'll handle this later just go back to the arena' thought Erica as she resisted the urged to kill Rienko on the spot

She knew he was powerful but not sure how powerful and that was odd for her.

"that will be hard to do seeing as he is my team mate" she said as she made her way to the door.

"don't worry I'll work something out 'Mate'" he said with emphasizes on the mate

She ignored him again and continued walking while holding on to solaria

"damn Erica your father is by far the most evil person I Know" said Solaria

"tell me about it. And yet Koenma thinks he's a saint" she said as they got to the arena where there team was fighting they noticed that the boys were heading towards them

"solaria… I feel so weak right now" said Erica

"Me too. Imagine if I'd let you do it by your self" she said

"I think I'm going to pass out any minute now" said Erica

"And I'll be next." said Solaria

"so did you guys kick ass or what" said Solaria trying to appear fine despite herself

"yeah we won" said Kuwabara sounding kinda mad

"don't mind him he's just upset cause he didn't get to fight" said Yusuke with a huge cheese smile

"that's nice I'm going back to the suite guy" said Erica

'hopefully I make it' she thought

"what's that on your face?" asked Hiei

'damn it left a bruise' thought Erica

"nothing" she said nervously while heading to the door

"hn" said Hiei

'she looks so …"

"what are you not telling me?" he asked not caring if the others saw.

"You know what they say don't get involved in a lovers quarrel" said Yusuke as he left them and the others followed suite with Solaria picking up the rear.

"I.. Why would I keep something from you" she said quickly trying her best not to topple over in front of him she didn't like looking weak and Hiei might get mad if she told him what happened

"I don't know you tell me." he retorted

"look can we talk about this later this really isn't the place for this" she said while beginning to walk again only to be stopped by Hiei's embrace

"I'll carry you to a more suitable place to finish our conversation then" he said in her ear causing her to shiver.

Then he knelt down and she climbed on his back.

"no complains this time I told you, you enjoy it when I carry you" he said causing her to blush a little

"yeah I guess I do" said Erica

'that and I can barely stand' she thought

It was not to long that she was totally knocked out on Hiei's back

"Damn she's asleep" he said to him self heading towards her room

He put her on the bed and was and covered her with the blanket giving her a quick kiss on the forehead as he was about to make his departure; only to be stopped by Erica

"Stay" she mumbled groggily

"hn" he retorted noting that she hadn't even woke up

He took off his shoes and joined her on the bed blushing a bit when she snuggled closer to him

"warm" she said again with a smile

A few second letter she kissed his chest and uttered something that sounded like safe

It was only 3 in the afternoon so Hiei wasn't tired enough to sleep just yet he just watched over her sleeping . She looked so peaceful and happy in his arms he wished he could stay just like that forever.

"So Beautiful" he whispered while playing with her hair

He loved her like he has never loved anything before he didn't know why but he felt obligated to love her and protect her and to make her happy. It hurt like hell when he didn't he felt like the most horrible creature in the world and he had done his fear share of crime's still nothing compared to the guilt he felt when he hurt her. Never again though

'I always protect you' he thought kissing the top of her head which was now cushioned on his chest.

After about an hour he feel asleep to and at 8 she woke up not fully energized but very, very well rested (add a few more very(s) if you wish)

"Hiei" she whispered then blush at the position that they were in.

Then she noticed he was still asleep she watched him in amazement. 'He looked so different when he's asleep. So peaceful so content and so damn cute!' She thought

She was going to get up but he grabbed her tight and pulled her back down

"mine" he mumbled before he opened his eyes to met hers

"your awake now" she said with a smirk

"as are you. Are you going to tell me what happened now." he said

"no" she said looking away from him

"no? why not?" he said calmly

"because you'll get mad. I don't like it when you get mad." she said

"if I promise not to get mad will you tell me?" he asked again causing her to turn around with a surprised look on her face .

"Yes, but .." she started

"Fine I promise then" he interrupted

"okay so I went to save the people and they were nearly dead I could very well leave them like that so I healed them" she said while cringing

Hiei didn't look mad yet so she continued

"so after we left Reinko stopped me at the door and well one thing lead to another and he slapped me and I feel on solaria" she cringed again this time with good reason Hiei looked genuinely pissed off

"he what?" asked Hiei in a low voice

"he was mad cause I told him off and then he said don't let me catch you with Hiei or I'll punish you or something like that." she finished looking up at him only to see his aura flaring around him

"Is there more?" He said in the same low voice

"um Hiei remember you promised not to get mad" she said with a squeak

"Is there more?" he said with his aura flaring more

"no" she answered quickly

"you're not mad are you?" she asked trying not to cringe

"no" he answered

'pissed the fuck off is more like it when I get a hold of that bustard he'll wish his existence was terminated look ago' thought Hiei darkly

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Erica

"hn" he answered half heartedly

"when.. I mean if I die what will you do?" she asked

(well that's it for now review please 3 for the next chapter ttfn)


	27. Chapter 27

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Erica

"hn" he answered half heartedly

"when.. I mean if I die what will you do?" she asked

"what do you mean? what kind of question is that?" he said softly

"I.. Well I mean that I wouldn't want you to be sad if I die. I want you to continue being you" she said somewhat distant as if in thought

"well if you really want to know I'd go with you" he said

"No, no you would not if there was something else worth living for right?" she said

"what could be more important then you?" he asked now no longer mad just confused

"well lots of things. Your life is more important for instance and what if we you know" she said while blushing

"if we what?" he asked not sure of what she was saying

"have children" she finished

"would your really leave them alone? would you not protect them? would they be important?" she said

"I.." he started this whole conversation caught him completely off guard

"why ask me now?" he said

"because … I don't know I was just thinking about it today that's all" she said

"I suppose that, that I would protect them and … I don't know I don't want to talk about this anymore" he retorted getting frustrated because he truly didn't know what he'd do.

"it's okay I understand." she said then walked up to him kissed his cheek then his lip then whispered I love you causing Hiei to shiver

"I won't let anything happen to you" he said softly and hugged her tightly against him

"I know" she said with a smile

"hey Hiei" she said causing him to turn his attention to her face then out of no where she smacked him not hard but hard enough for him to feel it

"what the hell was that for?" he all but yelled

"you deserved that sorry." she said

"why?" he asked

"because of Acurro, you should have done that. I don't like seeing him like that and you are partially responsible for that and I promised those responsible would pay" she said

"how is it that you have come up with that theory?" he said looking at her mildly interested and thoroughly turned on by her actions

"well if not mistaken you told him that it was up to him but remember what would happen or some crap like that. He may not have understood that threat but I did and it pissed me off so don't do it again he's just a child" she said not noticing his dark expression

"maybe but I had to see where his loyalty lied." said Hiei walking to her bed form the piano where they both where standing by

"don't give me that crap! You know he respects you and is willing to do almost anything for you just for you to respect him too!" she said close to yelling

"I never said he didn't. I said I wanted to see where his loyalty lied and besides, was I suppose to alter the message. I gave it to him the same way I received it" he said not raising his voice even the slightest he was calm and actually enjoying the emotions playing across her face

"didn't you or did you I don't really care cause I'm already done making you pay for now" she said with a smirk

"really? What else did you have in mind?" he said more seductively

"you'll see" she answered in the same tone while licking her lips seductively and started to play her piano

Sometimes I let the music take control

Let it rock by body and soul

It tells me please go on

Please keep strong

And as I listen I know that nothing can go wrong

Erica then stops to look up at Hiei who was now listening to her sing

"why'd you stop? I like it when you sing. I feel like you're only sing for me" said Hiei sweetly causing Erica to blush slightly but continue

And I feel it all over form head to toe

Just scream it says and let the whole world know

I sing a song, it starts with my heart

It flows through the wind and goes on for miles

When I sing you feel and nothing keeps us apart

Oh sing for me from your heart

Not knowing where to turn

Being blinded I'm just a little girl

Then I hear it in the wind the song of our heart

Then and I know where to go

Cause when I sing for you I sing from my heart

Sometimes I let the music take control

I let rock my body and soul

It apart of me can't you see

It's the beat of my heart

The air in my lungs

It's every thing that keeps me alive

And listen I listen shh I listen

And I know the song of our hearts

(written by yours truly)

"did you write that your self?" asked Hiei breathlessly

"yeah it still needs a little work but I wrote it after mother died" said Erica

"um so about the finals you guys know that father will be expecting us to lose right" said Erica changing the subject she had never really been shy when it came to singing but the way Hiei looked at her when she did made her heart flutter.

"Is he?" said Hiei still dazed

"and what do you think?" asked Hiei

"I think we should just not show up so we can forfeit then they'll automatically win and then we go to the village get our answers and settle this issue once and for all. I mean after we kill the members of the hacoro he'll be so pissed that he'll come to us and Reinko being the jackass that he is, will follow and that makes it easy for us" said Erica

"so we'll lose" he said not looking to happy about this

"well that just my opinion I mean we don't have to do what I think is best after all how smart is Erica" said Erica

"that is not what I meant. Please restrain from making unjust and down right stupid snap judgments" retorted Hiei fiercely

"then what did you mean" she countered

"I meant that he'll be getting his way." said Hiei

"for now but for a reason that with piss him off further " said Erica

"hn did you tell the others" he asked

"No not yet just you and solaria" she retorted

"well you had better get it over with soon" said Hiei

"about that can you?" asked Erica

"yeah, okay." he said looking up at her as she walked over to the bed

"have I ever told you that you are the best" said Erica

"no, but it was implied" said Hiei with a smirk as she sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder

"like this" she said leaning up and kissing his lips slightly before pulling away

"something like that." he said in a slight grumble causing erica to giggle

Then Hiei got bold and pinned her on the bed

"I don't like it when you tease" he said before kissing her which was gladly accepted by her.

Erica moved her hand to cradle his neck and play with the hairs on his neck and the back of his head in a soft caress.

While Hiei moved his hand over her hips gently scratching her skin with his nails while sucking on her bottom lip causing her to groan then move to his ears to lightly trace them with the tip of her finger

It felt like the world had stopped at this very moment but the things of the world hindered their pleasure as they stopped to breathe in the much needed oxygen.

He looked into her eyes as they caught their breathe but he found him self unable to as he looked into her violet orbs. Sure he had always thought she was beautiful but now she was literally breathe taking

Erica felt a warm tingle on her checks as Hiei's gaze intense and a shiver down her spine never had she saw such emotion in someone eyes it was amazing and frightening all at the same time.

The connection was stopped abruptly with the knock on the door.

Hiei got off of her reluctantly as Erica told the intruder to enter.

"um Erica I was wondering if I could talk to you about something important" said Solaria softly as she entered the room

"um sure one second okay" said Erica

Solaria left the room with a nod

"um Hiei …" she stared not knowing what to say

"shh" he said placing his finger on her lips

"words are not necessary. I'll be back later" he said before giving her a chased kiss and making his exit through the window to their left

Her heart fluttered at the gesture

'and if you were to die I'd go too, because if I miss you even now I can't bear to imagine it then' she thought before leaving the room to go talk to Solaria

She walked into her room and was greeted with a very un nerved Solaria at first Erica thought the problem was over Kevin's arrival but then she spoke

"it's about Kurama" she started causing Erica to sigh this she could handle she was not sure how to handle her mothers arrival let alone Solaria's brother

"Okay then I'm listening" said Erica patiently

"well okay, um how to start this." said Solaria

"okay at the beginning then, when you were um under the spell thingy someone had to kiss the chick so you'd wake up but well no one wanted to do it so Kurama offered and me being my typical self. Well long story short I got jealous, that part never leaves the room. After that I've been avoiding him then yesterday I kinda fainted on my way back to the suite" said solaria

"you're okay now right cause we have important things to do tomorrow I don't know why they decided to change the outline of the finals so suddenly we would have been finished with this thing by now but anyways continue" said Erica

"I'm fine. Well not fine, fine but fine. Anyways when I woke up some dude with silver hair was hovering over the bed. Well was about to scream bloody hell but then he spoke. (sighs in remembrance) he told me that he and Kurama were one and well I was speechless. I wasn't mad at him anymore but it's odd talking to someone you've been avoiding for awhile." said solaria

(I'm so sorry I haven't updated but my net got turned off more to come soon okay)

(well that's it for now review please )


	28. time for action

"you're okay now right cause we have important things to do tomorrow I don't know why they decided to change the outline of the finals so suddenly we would have been finished with this thing by now but anyways continue" said Erica

"I'm fine. Well not fine, fine but fine. Anyways when I woke up some dude with silver hair was hovering over the bed. Well was about to scream bloody hell but then he spoke. (sighs in remembrance) he told me that he and Kurama were one and well I was speechless. I wasn't mad at him anymore but it's odd talking to someone you've been avoiding for awhile." said solaria

"I see" said Erica

"then he just kept on staring at me needless to say I totally freaked, I said and ask things that were totally uncalled for you would think that the guy would be mad but no he was laughing at me!" said solaria

"I was about to storm out of the room but then be grabbed my arm and forced me to looking into his eyes It felt like I was getting the soul sucked out of me like I was under a spell then he kissed me." she said while pacing the floor.

'That's what was so important' thought Erica

"when I was about to ask why the hell he had done that he just vanished just like that. I'm scared, do you think something happened to him ? And if not what should I say? What should I do when he comes back? Damn I'm confused" said solaria finally plopping down on the bed beside Erica

"what can I tell you? Hm first off he's probably okay yoko Kurama is not you average kitsune as a matter of fact he's legendary" said Erica

"Oh great now I'm even more intimidated"

Erica chuckled a bit

"He probably felt the same you know that's why he didn't approach you in his human form." she reasoned

"yeah right" said solaria in unbelief

"me intimidating that's like saying dogs are afraid of cats"

"still every now and then it happens" said Erica

"It's understandable to be confused hell after years of study scientist still can't figure out exactly how love works. He likes you, you like him work from there go with the flow it's okay to be shy it's obvious that both of you are just getting to know one another and it's normal so say what you feel what's the worse that could happen I know Kurama and he's a nice guy he wouldn't hurt you atleast not purposely" said Erica

with Hiei

"Damn that girl' thought Hiei referring to Solaria

'but then again what would have happen if she didn't interrupt us' he pondered

"Hiei" called Kurama snapping Hiei out of his thoughts

"hn" he replied turning to him lazily

"How's Erica" said Kurama

"fine. Why?" he asked not really paying attention

"nothing she just looked a bit weak before that's all" he said

" I do intend to take care of my mate fox" said Hiei

" I never said that you didn't" said Kurama with a smirk

"hn" replied Hiei

"she said that she wanted us not to show to the finals tomorrow" said Hiei

"what! Why?" replied Kurama

"we have something important to take care of. I do not care to elaborate further." said Hiei

"well then why can't the others still participate in the finals" asked Kurama

"hn, it's part of our plan if you must know" said Hiei

Kurama then sighs thinking back on the kiss that he and solaria shared

"what troubles you fox?" ask Hiei noting Kurama discomfort

"it's nothing really but…" said Kurama with another sigh

"you're stupid for someone so smart." he said with an all knowing smirk

"yeah but she seemed really mad and I don't think youko's laughing at her made the situation any better" said Kurama in slight frustration

"women do always say what they mean she's just confused right now" said Hiei wisely

"I know" said Kurama

'that still doesn't help me with my next move though' thought Kurama before he let out yet another sigh

"just go talk to her will you. Your annoying me with your constant sighing" said Hiei before leaving Kurama

Hiei told Kuwabara, Yusuke and Acurro the deal about skipping the finals and he pretty much told them that they could go home if they wanted to but he and Erica had things to take care of.

The deal with the hacoro had been set in motion Erica willingly gave herself up to them. Acurro was skeptical about the whole thing not knowing if it was a good idea but it was still morning and things needed to be done Erica and Hiei had to visit the village.

They needed to hear the rest of the prophecy and perhaps they'd awaken Erica's sleeping powers. Hiei realized that his power had increased a bit after the pre-mating mark even after it faded he still felt the power. Yeah he really needed to know what the hell was going on. So they set off not knowing the exact location of the village but they felt something was guiding them to it.

It was about noon when they entered the village located in the human world. Apparently they were not frozen at all which was quite interesting. They were greeted by a tall man with long red hair that was wild and thick. He wore glasses but was very friendly with his high pitched vioce

" so you have finally arrived" he said

"yeah" said Erica kind of nervous

"come with me and you shall hear the prophecy from the great elder your grandfather. He foretold your coming all will be well the prophecy has already begun." he said as he walked toward the center of the village where the biggest house was located.

"he knows the future?" asked Erica

"not esacatly he sees things that are to come he can not control what he sees he just sees" he replied

"then he's the one that saw this prophecy" said Hiei

"no it was his long before his time but we thought it nothing more than a myth till our princess was deceived by that demon" he retorted looking down sadly

"Come we must hurry no more questions. The timekeeper will come soon" he said again while opening the door to the house

To be continued…

(sorry I haven't updated soon I've been lazy but here you are even though it's short it's coming to an end now and the battles will commence be good and review thanks very much for your review too Hieifan666 to funny I know she interrupted them for that lol )


	29. propecy reveled: Great war

(I realize some of you might be a little confused about the whole Hacoro thing to refer to chapter 2 and 22 or if your confused about the prophecy refer to chapter 15 if you're still confused then tell me exactly what's confusing you okay)

"Come we must hurry no more questions. The timekeeper will come soon" he said again while opening the door to the house

"Hiei?" asked Erica noting his facial expression and pause in step

"yeah, I'm coming" he said

The both followed the mysterious guy to the very back of the house which was fill with fog and stuff

There they were met by some girls about 10 or so who told them to have a seat.

"Here is where I leave you I believe the elder would like to speak with the two of you in private." Said the old man

"would Princess Erica and Prince Hiei care for some refreshments" said one of the little girls causing both of them to blush

"err Just Erica please and no thank you" she said

"what about you Prince Hiei?" said the other little girl

"no thank you" said Hiei trying to hide his blush

"well then there you are. I haven't actually been able to see you in person. So this is my granddaughter." Said the elder

"um hello sir" said Erica in obvious discomfort

"why so formal my child I am your grandfather after all" he retorted

"ah and you must be Hiei it nice to finally meet someone of your caliber. From what I hear you aren't found unless you want to be." Said Erica's Grandfather

"hn" Hiei said with a nod

"any ways I see you've already meet your cousins Mia and Tia." He said motioning to the 2 little girls

'if they're my cousins why are they so formal with me' thought Erica

"the prophecy might explain some of these questions perhaps?" he questioned as he sat down in front of the 2 at who were currently seated at a table.

"I think so." Replied Erica

"hn" agreed Hiei who seemed very eager to hear what the old man had to say.

**(The whole prophecy will be done in italics) **

_An evil demon who controls time and the Princess, priestess of Himeresho shall beget a daughter who shall posses the power of elements and time. The mate of this daughter shall be a fierce outcast of his kind and shall be most powerful with her. He shall reign supreme over time it self. Out of Ice is born a great fire that can not be extinguished. The time controlling demon shall see the power of the great fire and try to kill it but each time it shall come back stronger than before. The princess of Himeresho shall return to seek her fate and shall awaken the flames sleeping power. The power of the two shall quake the very core of the universe and they shall end the Great War that is to come. Death the greatest obstacle of their love shall fail to win in the end and time shall be nothing but a toy. There legacy shall reign supreme and many will try to clam it…_

"That's all I remember but there was more." Said the old man

"you of course realize what the great war is right?" he asked the couple

"the fight with Derek." Said Erica in thought

"not quite child I suppose you are not strong enough yet. You will understand soon."

"what the hell!" said Erica

"Derek is only the start of the Great War. The friends you have will be powerful allies in the war but beware of imposters" he said

"st… start?" said Erica with wide eyes

"don't worry the prophecy said we'll win right" said Hiei

"yeah but… do you realize just how powerful Derek is?" she retorted

"of course but the power I have surging through me is even greater and I shall put an end to him one and for all along with that miserable ingrate Reinko." Said Hiei

"You're serious aren't you?" said Erica

"would I kid?" he retorted

"In that case I cannot hold back any longer I will have to be in my half demon form" said Erica

Hiei knew that she had to have had another form but had not expected her to be able to reveal it. He thought she couldn't do it a will. Now he was curious just how powerful she was.

"thank you very mush for your time grandfather but we must be leaving now." Said Erica

"good luck child" he said before disappearing in a mist leaving them with the 2 little girls again

"what?" she said noticing them stairing

"You look like her." They said simply

"huh?" said Erica looking confused

"you're mother" the said again

"huh how would you know?" said Erica

"figures" said mia to Tia

"yeah, were actually older than we look" said Tia

"oh" said Erica simply

"anyways we got to go now so see you around I guess" said Erica

"we will be accompanying you it is grandfather's orders" said Mia

"no you are not" said Hiei

'I've got no time to be babysitting as if Acurro hadn't been enough' thought Hiei

"You need not worry about us we can take care of ourselves and you don't really have a choice." said Tia

"the hell we don't. we have important matters to intend to and no offence but you'll only be an interference" said Erica

"should I?" asked Mia

"go ahead she worse than Melissa." said Tia

"we already know what you're plan is and at any rate the timekeeper has his suspicions we will not be in the way but we can not allow damage to come to you before the start of the war the Hacoro are not to be taken lightly I'm sure those were the very lowest rank you fought before Prince Hiei. You see the Hacoro has 7 ranks and the just one highest rank members has at least ¾ if not slightly more power than that of timekeeper himself. Now imagine the 2 of you going up against all of them in this state. If we are to play this it will be played statically and not head long got it" she said

"damn" said Erica

"HN" said Hiei now in thought

"Now let's go we don't have the time to deliberate this any further" said Tia

"Err whatever" said Erica 'guess they're related to me so they got to have some power' thought Erica

And they were on their way back to the human world so Acurro could deliver Erica to the Hacoro. (refer to chapter 22 if you're confused)

"prin...I mean Erica be sure to watch out for the Hacoro's greatest trick" said Mia

"And what's that?" asked Erica

"head games they prey on emotions and reenact or create situations that will lower ones defenses" retorted Tia

"she was talking to me Tia gees you know how much I hate when you answer for me I do have a mouth you know" complained Mia

"thanks for the heads up" said Erica with small smile

"I was wondering since you know about the plan do you know about the resurrections?" said Erica

"Resurrections?" they asked together

"guess not" Erica said more to her self than them

"what?" asked Hiei now curious to find out about Anita's appearance

"the resurrections will be part of Derek's plan to invoke confusion on our part. He's already started by resurrecting a girl named Anita who was someone close to Hiei (Hiei flinched) Solaria's brother and mother will be next. I'm not sure how I know, I just do." Said Erica

"he'll make then attack us and see just how much we squirm. I doubt Solaria will be able to cope with it but I won't let her fall victims to that bastards twisted head games" she continued

"do you think he'll create some one for all of us?" asked Tia

"most likely" retorted Erica

"Hiei… I don't mean to pry but…(interrupted) said Mia

"Prince Hiei!" corrected Tia

"the hell don't you see how uncomfortable you make him feel when you call him that." Said Mia

"she's right I think Hiei is just fine don't you agree Hiei?" said Erica

"yes" said Hiei

"Anyway before I was rudely interrupted, Just how close were you and this Anita person and is there anyone else we should worry about?" Said Mia

Hiei flinched again 'that bastard is really pissing me off' thought Hiei

'He thinks this is funny. I'll show him funny, when my sword slits his throat' thought Hiei with a murderous glint in his eyes causing Mia and Tia to flinch

"Um never mind you don't have to answer" said Mia with a gulp

When they got to Erica's house everyone was there waiting for them.

"great" said Erica sarcastically

"good " said mia and tia in union

Mia and Tia began introducing themselves before Erica even got a chance to. They then proceeded to tell the rest of the group about The plan.

"The bloody hell!" said Erica

"you'll need their hell too" said Tia

Erica glared at them before sighing

'I guess there right in a way' she thought

"wow Erica I never knew you were so selfish you wanna save all the good fight for your self huh?" said Yusuke in a joking manner

"sorry Yusuke I guess I have no choice but to share now don't I?" she retorted with a smile

'Only Yusuke could make me smile at such a serious situation' thought Erica

"it seems we have our work cut out for us" said Solaria with a sigh

"Time to go now" said Erica to Accuro

"promise me you'll be careful said Accuro

"well duh who else will save you from the 'flame'" said Erica invoking a confused look on Accuro

"Hiei" she clarified causing a smile to replaced the confused look

They got to the Hocoro's leer and they were met by 3 offical's along with Acurro's parent's.

" so you brought her. But your pretty dumb if you think I'll let you go now I mean with 'proper' training you're power will be a nice addition to the team" said the one with orange hair

"Acurro, it appears you are alive" said Accuro's mother in a nonchalant manner

Erica who everyone thought was unconscious was taken by the dark blue skinned one

"yes mother, I am" said Acurro bitterly

(sorry for the short chapter but work with me guys more. Also there will be fluff in the next chapter for those of you who can't live with out the fluff factor. Things will get a bit weird to and you'll find out Reinko's power isn't that exciting)


	30. start the fighting

"sorry Yusuke I guess I have no choice but to share now don't I?" she retorted with a smile

'Only Yusuke could make me smile at such a serious situation' thought Erica

"it seems we have our work cut out for us" said Solaria with a sigh

"Time to go now" said Erica to Accuro

"Promise me you'll be careful" said Accuro

"Well duh who else will save you from the 'flame'" said Erica invoking a confused look on Accuro

"Hiei" she clarified causing a smile to replaced the confused look

They got to the Hocoro's leer and they were met by 3 officials' along with Acurro's parents.

"So you brought her. But your pretty dumb if you think I'll let you go now I mean with 'proper' training you're power will be a nice addition to the team" said the one with orange hair

"Acurro, it appears you are alive" said Accuro's mother in a nonchalant manner

Erica who everyone thought was unconscious was taken by the dark blue skinned one

"yes mother, I am" said Acurro bitterly

Mean while

Not too far behind in the forest Erica, Hiei and Mia walked in the forest.

Tia had shape sifted in to Erica to fool the Hocoro. It was a last minute decision but it gave them the upper hand. Erica had planted a device on Tia, so they could hear everything that was happening and decide to stay in the vicinity of the leer just incase they were found out.

"So Hiei, I was um wondering about us?" said Erica all of a sudden

"What about us?" he retorted glancing in her direction

"well the prophecy and stuff… I don't know about you but I don't exactly want to rule anything" she said

"hn" he retorted

"ERICA!" called Mia

"Yeah? What is it?" said Erica

Mia was currently surrounded by what appeared to be upper B class apparition.

"Help needed NOW!" she said

She was doing pretty well on her own but it was a lot a demons.

Both Erica and Hiei came to her aide. In about 45 second the demons were no more.

"Erica I was wondering… when you plan to go in to your demon form; have you ever done it before?" asked Mia

"Actually… I'm in prep mode now you see unlike normal half demons I stay in my human form most of the time so it takes a lot of energy to transform. Don't get me wrong I can transform right now but then I'd be totally defenseless for a week after battle. If I transform gradually then I cut the defenseless time down to about a day or a couple of hours depending on how much time I take to transform. You'll start noticing my physical appearance changing pretty soon" said Erica

"That's interesting I've heard of that in theory but that would mean you have totally immense power stored. I shouldn't be surprised though. Well I'm going ahead to check with Yusuke, Kurama, kuwabara and solaria to see if the found an alternate route to the leer" said Mia

"hn" replied Hiei who was somewhat deep in thought

'first I'm going to stab him repeatedly purposely missing vital organs then I'm going to…' thought Hiei

"Hiei?" said Erica noticing the glint in his eyes

"hn" he said looking at her

"oh nothing you just had that look in your eye again." Said Erica with a half smile

"working on my hit list" he retorted

"aren't we all" she said with a slight giggle

"you never answered my question" she said

Hiei walked toward her so he was directly infront of her and very close.

He tilted his head to the side so his mouth was right by her ear and whispered

"I really don't care about all that, so long as you are by my side." Then he pulled her closer to him and hugged her. Caressing her cheek with his then kissing it gentle making her shiver from his attention

"you smell nice" he breathed against her cheek

Then he proceeded to give her a chased kiss

"and you taste nice" he mumbled against her lips before fully indulging in her mouth

The kiss was supposed to be brief but Erica was in a total haze.

From his word and his actions. How was she suppose to think straight when he kept taking her by complete surprise with his sexiness.

Hiei pulled away losing his senses in the kiss in her simple reactions to him. How was it possible to be so… so perfect even with flaws?

Erica on the other hand wasn't quite ready to stop. She pulled him aggressively toward her and captured his mouth. The sudden aggression made Hiei growl in want, in need but this wasn't the time nor the place.

"stop" he mumbled still very close to her mouth

"No" she said nuzzling his neck and kissing it as her fingers brushed the back of his neck

"please…" he let out as a moan "you're making it hard for me to keep control onna" he said shivering

"ummm" she said as she reluctantly parted from him only to see her once violet eyes tinted with Gold

Her demonic traits were starting to show and he liked what he saw. Claws, fangs, eyes, breast , the whole package. She was beautiful before but now she was beyond words.

"We should get closer" said Hiei as he started walking

"demonic sense are pretty cool" Erica mumbled to herself before following Hiei's lead

Not to long after. Actually 5 steps later they were greeted by Reinko.

"tsk, tsk didn't I tell you to stay away from this riffraff" said Reinko to Erica

"Fuck you" she spat back

"oh so you want to right here in front of him(jerked head in the direction of Hiei)" he said with a smirk

"bitch" snarled Hiei gaining Reinko's attention.

Erica moved to attack Reinko but Hiei stopped her.

"this is my fight" he said to her

She looked at him and blinked but then nodded in recognition.

"Mate, you have been quite naughty and after I dispose of the fire demon I shall have to punish you" said reinko

Erica made a disgusted face when reinko called her mate. Hiei on the other hand look like he was mane and kill Reinko with his look alone.

"she's mine. My mate not yours or anyone elses but since your pea brain can't seem to figure it out. I'll have to let you know what happens to people who mess with my mate" said Hiei with a growl

Erica was shook and turned on by the declaration at the same time.

Hiei began to attack but before the attack could reach Reinko the space around them began to morph.

"I am a dimension lord. I can create and go to any demenstion of my choosing. I can defy all the laws of our dimension so you being confined to that dimension, have no chance at beating me in this one" said Reinko

"perhaps If Erica was capable of controlling different dimensions times there would be a possibility of you winning but you have none because she can't" said Reinko

Erica was shocked; so the freak was more of a threat then she first assumed.

"why so shocked mate?" he said with a laugh

"the reason I want you as a mate is so I can control the very fabric of space and time. Sure dimension control has it's perks but why settle. When you can control time too." Said Reinko looking at Erica

'he said it again' thought Hiei his eye twiching with angier

"don't take me so lightly. I will defeat you and then I'll get to Derek as well" said Hiei swiftly moving to attack but finding his movements rather slow.

By the time he reached the place where Reinko was, Reinko had moved.

" I nearly forgot about you" said reinko

"don't worry, I'll get rid of you quickly so I can be on my way. Things to do people to see I am quite busy you know." Said Reinko as he pulled out his sword and moved quickly stabbing Hiei repeatedly in the gut.

It was all in slow motion for Erica. Seeing his body hit the floor and seeing him lying there in a puddle of blood. She screamed. No coherent word would form just a loud desperate cry.

She felt it his life was fading. He was leaving her.And it was because of HIM! THAT VILE CREATURE!

"I'll make you suffer you will die a thousands death and my blood lust still shall not be queenched" was all Reinko heard before being stabbed with one of Erica's frozen daggers he had underestimated her speed.

She was much faster in her half demon form.

He felt it the cold rushing through his veins that was when the dimension changed again.

"Damn you, bitch" cursed Reinko

"hn" snorted Hiei standing up now fully healed

"Hiei!" cried Erica relief washing over her

The dimension shifted again.

"I don't die that easily" said Hiei with a half smirk

Hiei attacked with renewed speed slicing Reinko in half with his sword but turning around to see another Reinko to his left.

"Every dimension has a new trick" stated the new Reinko

(that's it for now please review sorry for the long wait but test were up and I needed to study. Please forgive be and review like the nice reader you are.


	31. the death of Reinko

( I know I know but don't bite my head off ok then where would I come up with all my brilliant idea's huh? any ways I really really really and extremely sorry for taking soooooooooooooo long to update you must hare me? sigh that's to be expected but I'm rapping the story up hopefully a chapter a week and 2 weeks wait tops again sorry)

"Demonic sense are pretty cool" Erica mumbled to herself before following Hiei's lead

Not to long after. Actually 5 steps later they were greeted by Reinko.

"tsk, tsk didn't I tell you to stay away from this riffraff" said reinko to Erica

"Fuck you" she spat back

"oh so you want to right here in front of him" he said with a smirk

"bitch" snarled Hiei gaining Reinko's attention.

Erica moved to attack Reinko but Hiei stopped her.

"this is my fight" he said to her

She looked at him and blinked but then nodded in recognition.

"Mate, you have been quite naughty and after I dispose of the fire demon I shall have to punish you" said reinko

Erica made a disgusted face when reinko called her mate. Hiei on the other hand look like he was mane and kill Reinko with his look alone.

"she's mine. My mate not yours or anyone elses but since your pea brain can't seem to figure it out. I'll have to let you know what happens to people who mess with my mate" said Hiei with a growl

Erica was shook and turned on by the declaration at the same time.

Hiei began to attack but before the attack could reach Reinko the space around them began to morph.

"I am a dimension lord. I can create and go to any dimension of my choosing. I can defy all the laws of our dimension so you being confined to that dimension have no chance at beating me in this one" said Reinko

"perhaps If Erica was capable of controlling different dimensions times there would be a possibility of you winning but you have none because she can't" said Reinko

Erica was shocked; so the freak was more of a threat then she first assumed.

"why so shocked mate?" he said with a laugh

"the reason I want you as a mate is so I can control the very fabric of space and time. Sure dimension control has it's perks but why settle. When you can control time too." Said Reinko looking at Erica

'he said it again' thought Hiei

"don't take me so lightly. I will defeat you and then I'll get to Derek as well" said Hiei swiftly moving to attack but finding his movements rather slow.

By the time he reached the place where Reinko was, Reinko had moved.

" I nearly forgot about you" said reinko

"don't worry, I'll get rid of you quickly so I can be on my way. Things to do people to see I am quite busy you know." Said reinko as he pulled out his sword and stabbed Hiei repeatedly in the gut

It was all in slow motion for Erica. Seeing his body hit the floor and seeing him lying there in a puddle of blood. She screamed. No coherent word would form just a loud desperate cry.

She felt it his life was fading. He was leaving her.

"I'll make you suffer" was all Reinko heard before being stabbed with one of Erica's frozen daggers

He felt it the cold rushing through his veins that was when the dimension changed again.

"Damn you, bitch" cursed Reinko

"hn" snorted Hiei standing up now fully healed( the dimension's power is to heal all aliments. Sickness, disease, Hunger, and bodily injury)

"Hiei!" cried Erica relief washing over her

The dimension shifted again.

"I don't die that easily" said Hiei with a half smirk

Hiei attacked with renewed speed slicing Reinko in half with his sword but turning around to see another Reinko.

"darn him!" mumbled Hiei while gritting his teeth

"oh shall I explain the rules of this dimension as well?(slight chuckle) it's quiet simple I can make as much of me as I want it's a special dimention that only pertains to me." Said Reinko

"so you can kill almy copies but it's going to be pretty hard to find the real me." Said Reinko or one of his many clones that now surrounded Hiei

Erica was moving to help but was stopped by Hiei

"no, I will defeat him on my own" growled out Hiei.

"you still think you can win? That's so cute." Said Reinko in a baby voice with a pout of his own.

'why are men so into I don't need help even if I die' thought Erica with a sweat drop

By now Erica had fully transformed in to her demon form she looked so different what with the golden eyes red hair long claws and fangs.

Reinko paused for a moment to look her over.

"is this your demon form mate? I find it quite becoming perhaps we should have some fun with it as well?" said Reinko only to provoke the already provoked Hiei

'it's time' thought Hiei as he unrapped his jagon eye. With it's power the real Reinko was easily found. But because of the dimension change Hiei was still a bit slower that he was used to. So he had to play this smart, after all he had bigger fish to fry.

Hiei was slicing through the copies and more and more appeared reinko laughed cockily.

"don't tire yourself out to much the party has just begun." Said Reinko.

Hiei merely ignored him and continued slicing and blocking the attack but one of the last attacks managed to cut him right below his rib cage. It was nothing though. He was now close enough to the real Reinko so he stopped his slicing to ready him self for the ultimate attack sure he'd be weak after this but it was necessary he would not go back on his word. He would kill this infuriating vermin that stood before him, that dared to claim what was his.

'now' he thought as he closed his eyes

"DRAGON Of THE DARKNESS FLAME!" shouted Hiei and Before Reinko could even figure out what was going on the dragon started to consume him.

"how?" was the last thing that was heard by Reinko followed by and ear shattering scream.

The dimension morphed back to the one that they were accustom to.

Erica blinked several times, in awe. That was just so cool. But Hiei he was hurt.

She turned back to look at him an found him clutching his arm that was severely burnt.

She ran to kneel down beside him.

"let me see it." She requested softly

At first he was about to protest but then he looked up to see her in her full glory and was utterly speechless.

That had given her enough time to look aver his hand and heal it completely.

"does the cut on your side hurt Hiei?" she questioned but received no answer.

She looked up from her inspection to find him staring at her intensely.

"err… Hiei are you um… okay?" she asked blushing from the attention and the hungry look in his eyes.

Still no answer.

"Hello hello earth to …" he had cut her off with a kiss. Just a soft kiss for some reason he just had to, perhaps to make sure that he hadn't died and been sent to an angel.

He stopped and pulled away blushing.

'great how I supposed to contrite now, I'm acting like a love sick puppy!' thought while growling.

"Hiei?" she said a bit groggily like she had just woken up.

"Hn" he answered looking at her still blushing

"can you take off your shirt so I can treat the wound on your side?" she asked still groggy

"hn" he responded before taking off his shirt.

She was staring and she knew it but she couldn't help herself. It was an extremely sexy sight to behold.

"stop drooling onna." Said Hiei teasingly with a smirk.

" sorry" said Erica blushing madly

Normally she would just heal him and not worry about the lack of power but that would be careless in this situation that burn that she had just healed took a lot out of her but all the same she could bear to watch him be in pain.

She ripped a piece of her shirt and then proceeded to clean the wound with water. After the bleeding had stopped she healed it a little and rapped it with one of the bandages around his arm.

Once she was through she looked up at him to see that he had been watching her intently.

"um we should go find the others now" she said looking back down and away from his intense stare.

"hn" he said as he got up and they both set off to catch up with the others.

With the others

"Spirit gun" shouted Yusuke letting it loose on the poor sad demons who dared to mess with him.

"damn there are so many" said Mia as she used her energy whip to slice through a couple of demons (picture the green thingy sesshomaru uses only blue)

"Yeah I know, I wander where Hiei, Erica and Tia are?"said Kurama while catching his breath

"they're on their way now" said solaria as she kicked a demon out of the way

"good cuz it seems like the more we kill the more keep on popping up" said Yusuke

Erica and Hiei arrived in and Erica used her attack frozen wind daggers getting about 20 of the demons that surrounded them.

Hiei had sliced through 37 demons on his way to the middle.

"time freeze" said Erica and all the demons were frozen in place save her friends

"he's messing with us we don't have time to fight all of these demons it will be a waste of energy we have more important things to accomplish." Said Erica

"You know you just gave away Tia right?" said Mia

"Yeah I'm fully aware of the situation." Said Erica with a sigh

"well then shall we ditch these drones and move on to the bigger fish." Said Yusuke light heartedly

"Sure lets get going." Said Erica

"You really shouldn't have froze time you know" said Mia as they all walked toward the tall gloomy castle where 'Erica' and Accuro were being held captive

"the Hacoro are in the castle and these are merely pawns, they knew that there was no way in hell that the pawns would win they were just meant to make us lose energy so we'd be weak when against them. I simply thought it better that only one of us be weak then all of us" said Erica while surveying the area

"yes, that's true but it's your fight we are only here to help." Stated Mia informatively

"what help would you be if you are unable to fight because you used all of your energy?" Countered Erica

' you've really thought this out haven't you?" asked Yusuke

" not really just as I go along, I am pretty smart you know." Said Erica

" so what now?" said Yusuke

"We gotta go find Tia and Accuro, so we should probably split up again. This is going to be the hard part so if any of you die on me I'll kill you!" stated Erica dead serious.

"err…nevermind" said Mia who was about to aske if we're dead then how do you plan to kill us.

2 groups were made one to find Mia and Accuro Kurama, kuwabara, and Solaria and the other to find the Hacoro Hiei, Erica, Mia and Yusuke

Mostly likely they'd meet up some where in between.

They were now at the north entrance of the castle.

"We'll take the south route" said Kurama

"I always did prefer the front door" stated Yusuke rather loudly

"knock, knock any body home" he continued to yell

The doors opened with a screech.

"and here I was expecting a welcoming committee." Said Yusuke

" ok skip the welcome I just want to kick someone ass" he continued after getting no reply

"gotta agree with you on this one Yusuke" said Erica

"you know we probably have to go all the way to the top of this thing don't you?" said Mia in a bored voice

" yeah I know" said Erica with a sigh while looking up

" so what are we waiting for if they aren't coming to us then lets bring the party to them" said yusuke who had started walking up the steps

" just a moment guys go on with out me. I got some things to attend to on the lower levels of this place" said Erica darkly

"I feel it too what amazing energy" said Mia with a gasp

"feel what?" inquired Yusuke

"the siblings Yusuke, the evil Siblings who are going right back to hell" she spoke with a glare that could freeze hell over

"You mean it's them" Said Erica

"all save one" she stated

" well which way are we going up or down people" said Yusuke who really just wanted to punch something at this point

"You go on up be there in …20min it seems that 2 decided to go up stairs already" said Erica

" I'm just dieing to test out this new power of mine and who better to test it out on then father-dearest favorite child? Ne Mia?" said Erica who now looked possessed

"the wielder of Ice? He'll definitely be a challenge, be careful Erica." Said Mia

"20 minutes" was her only reply as she disappeared down the corridor

"Hiei did you sense them as well?" asked Mia

" hn" he stated with a nod

"then aren't you concerned about Erica?" said Mia curiously

" there's no need to be, if you with to be concerned with some ones well being then it should be the person that she's fighting" said Hiei before going back to his observing

(that's it for now please review sorry for the long wait there really is no excuse just plain lazy. Please forgive me and review like the nice reader you are. Cuz reviewing is an important part of the process)


	32. Author's Note please read and respond

Ok guys I have decided that I am going to rewrite the whole thing! It's going to be better! And I hope all of you that have read in the past will come back to read in the future I'm not changing to much just some of the dialogue and fixings Grammatical errors. All and all the plot will remain the same and I really hope that you'll give me your honest opinion on how I've improved or if you liked it the other way better! Thanks a lot for being the great readers that you are I will finish this fan fiction with the help of my beta reader and loyal reviews like you! sniffs it's been a pleasure

Wish me luck and feel free to send me any suggestions you may have! I shall certainly need it


End file.
